you make me gay
by sweetysexy
Summary: SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?
1. Chapter 1

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

Oh sehun tak habis fikir dengan ke 2 orang tuanya, karna ia dianugerahi wajah tampan,kulit putih,tinggi dan punya otak brilliant, ia dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus namja?. Entah apa alasan mereka sehingga ia dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus namja itu.

Selama ini, ia selalu bertingkah laku baik, selalu menjadi juara di kelasnya, tidak pernah pulang malam apalagi meminum minuman terlarang seperti arkohol. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. koreksi ia 'tak penah meminum minuman terlarang seperti arkohol' karna nyatanya ia sudah pernah mencicipi cairan yang bisa memabukkan orang itu. Tapi, tidak sering juga karna ia meminum ketika hanya ada party kecil-kecilan dengan teman-temannya. Lantas apa?.. apa alasan orang tuanya sehingga ia dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus namja? Tidak mungkin kan hanya karna ia di anugerahi menjadi anak yang tampan, kulit putih, otak brilliant atau malah nyaris di katakan sempurna itu.

Kalau diingat-ingat waktu orang tuanya mengatakan ia di pindahkan, begini kilas baliknya…

.

.

"Sehuun.. kamu akan mama pindahkan ke sekolah khusus namja."

"MWOOO? App..apaa salah ku ma? Kenapa aku di pindahkan?" Tanya sehun terkejut dengan perkataan mamanya

"tak usah kaget seperti itu dan tak usah bertanya apa salahmu. Mama sudah tau kejahatan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini."

Whhaaatt? Kejahatan? Apa-apan itu? Batin sehun

"kejahatan apa ma? Anak mu ini selalu bersikap baik dan patuh terhadap ke-2 orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa mama mengatakan aku pernah melakukan ke.." perkatan sehun di hentikan oleh mamanya

"eeiiittt.. tak usah berkilah. Kamu tau.. kemaren sore mama di kejutkan oleh kedatangan yeoja-yeoja cantik dan manis yang berkumpul di depan rumah. Ketika mama tanyakan ada apa gerangan mereka di sini? mereka menjawab karna oh sehun yang tidak menepati janjinya untuk pacaran dengan mereka. Apa-apaan itu oh sehuun…. Jadi semua yeoja-yeoja cantik dan manis itu kau PACARI?" ucap mamanya panjang lebar dan di akhiri dengan kemurkaan

"aa..anni… itu.. bukan seperti itu ma.. aku.. tidak memacari mereka semua ma"

"lantas kalau bukan memacari apa namanya? Mengencani?" Tanya mamanya

Aiisshh.. sama aja itu namanya ma. Batin sehun.

Sial kenapa mereka semua bisa datang kerumah sih? Batin sehun. Jadinya ia ketahuan playboy kan oleh mamanya.

"bagaimanaa.. oh sehuuun? Kamu bisa menjelaskannya kepada mama? Tanya mamanya lagi

"iya maa.. sebenarnya begini.. ia.. sehun mengencani mereka semua ma."

"OOOHH… SEEE.."

"tungguu… tunggu dulu ma.. dengarkan penjelasan sehun dulu." Ucap sehun menghentikan teriakan mamanya yang menggelegar

Setelah melihat mamanya sedikit tenang ia memulai penjelasannya lagi.

"jadii… begini maa.. sehun kan tampan, jadi pastinya dong.. sehun di gandrungi oleh para yeoja di sekolah sehun. Apalagi sehun sudah sejajar dengan boyband terkenal seperti EXO itu." Ucapnya dengan pede

"lalu..?" Tanya mamanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"lalu.. semua yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya.. yaa.. sehun terima."

"aap..apa?"

"iya maa.. sehun baik kan? Sudah menerima cinta semuanya. Itu sehun lakukan karna oh sehun tidak mau mereka kecewa ma."

Alaah.. katakan saja kau playboy sehun, tak usah ber alibi deeh..

"jadii.. karna kau tidak mau mereka kecewa, kau memacari semua yeoja itu?" ucap mama sehun sedih dan seperti akan menangis

"iya.. maa"

Hiks..hiks.. tangis mamanya pun pecah

"kamu tegaa.. oh sehun.. kamu tegaa,, kamu tau.. secara tidak langsung kamu sudah menyakiti hati mama sebagai seorang yeoja. Kalau kamu memang ingin berniat baik, bukan begitu caranya. Kamu bisa menolak mereka dengan halus dan bukan memacari mereka semua. Itu sama saja dengan playboy. Pokoknya mama akan pindahkan kamu ke sekolah khusus namja, biar kamu gak bisa memacari semua yeoja itu lagi terlebih kamu tidak menjadi playboy." Ucap mamanya panjang lebar

What the hell?

"tta..ttappii maa.."

"NO.. BUT."

Okay itu sudah keputusan final dari mamanya yang tak bisa di di ganggu gugat.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah kilas baliknya bagaimana akhirnya sehun pindah dan berada di sekolah khusus namja ini. Yaa.. di sinilah sehun sekarang, di SM BOYS HIGH SCHOOL, sekolah khusus bagi para namja ini di fasilitasi dengan asrama bagi siswanya sehingga keseharian mereka benar-benar bergaul dengan para namja saja. Dan tulisan 'WELCOME TO SM BOYS HIGH SCHOOL' di label atas gerbang sekolah itu menandakan sehun harus siap dengan sekolah barunya dan meninggalkan semua kenangan lama bersama yeoja-yeoja cantik yang pernah ia kencani dulunya.

"kim hyerii… song naeun… selamat tinggal" ucap sehun mengingat nama dari sekian nama yeoja yang pernah ia kencani

.

.

.

Okay.. pandangan sehun pertama kali terhadap sekolah ini baik.

"nice.. lumayan.." ucap sehun yang terus berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang luas itu. Tapii..

.

"hhmmm..mmmhhaahh.. chenni.. mm.."

"eung ? Suara apa itu?" Tanya sehun ketika mendengar suara seperti orang sedang berciuman. Ia pun mencari asal suara.

"mmhh.. chhennhh.. sshuddahh.."

WHAT THE HELL

Sehun pun ternganga dengan pemandangan yang ia liat sekarang ini, bagaimana tidak? seorang pasangan yang sedang berciuman dengan intensnya dengan yang satu mengalungkan tangannya keleher dan satunya lagi memeluk erat pinggang orang itu. Dan yang parahnya.. pasangan itu sama-sama namja.

OH MY GOD..

Kkkrreekk..

Saking terkejut melihat pasangan itu, sehun tak sadar menginjak kaleng yang entah dari mana sudah ada di dekatnya sehinnga membuat pasangan itu tersadar dan cepat-cepat melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namja yang lebih chubby pipinya itu buru-buru pergi dengan pipi yang blushing parah.

"minnniiee…" panggil namja yang satunya lagi pada namja yang sudah tidak terlihat itu.

"kauu…." Ucap namja itu kepada sehun yang masih menganga dengan tayangan live dari mereka itu. Sehun pun cepat-cepat sadar dan minta maaf.

"aa.. mian. Mianhae.. aku tak sengaja." Ucap sehun mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan langsung

"kabooooorr…" sehunpun langsung lari sebelum mendapat amukan dari namja itu.

"aiisshh… dasar… siapa dia.?" Tanyanya kepada entah siapa

"aigoo… Minnie.." panggilnya lebih mementingkan kekasih yang sudah pergi duluan dari pada oh sehun yang tak dikenalnya.

.

.

.

"perkenalkan nama saya oh.. sehuun, saya pindahan dari YG HIGH SCHOOL , senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Sapa sehun dengan ramah kepada siswa di kelas barunya itu.

"aiiigooooo…. Tampaan sekaliii…."

"iaa… sangat tampan" "waah…"

Sontak para namja berstatus uke di sana langsung heboh melihat kedatangan oh sehun, namja yang sangat tampan.

"sehuunnah.. boleh aku minta nomor hpmu?"

"boleh aku mengencanimu?"

Whaatt? Okay para namja uke di sana cukup membuat sehun kembali ternganga dengan ucapan mereka. Seseorang tolong katakan kepada sehun kalau ia tidak salah mendengar.

Siswa yang heboh itu pun lansung di diamkan oleh songsaengnim yang ada dalam kelas itu.

"sudah..sudah diaam." Ucap songsaengnim itu mengetuk spidol ke meja berulang kali.

"baiik.. oh sehun kau bisa duduk di samping kim jongin, kim jongin angkat tanganmu."

"ne.. songsaengnim" jawab namja tan yang bernama kim jongin itu sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sehun pun langsung berjalan menuju namja itu, sesampainya di sana ia tersenyum dan menyapa kim jongin dengan ramah dan dibalas ramah juga oleh kim jongin. Tapi sehun.. sedikit tersentak ketika ia bersalaman dengan namja tan itu, ia merasakan betapa halusnya tangan kim jongin bahkan mengalahi yeoja yang pernah ia kencani.

"sehun shhi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Tanya namja tan itu ketika sehun tidak juga melepaskan tanganya,

"ah.. ne.. mian"

.

.

Ting nong neng.. *anggap suara bel

Bunyi bel menandakan pelajaran telah usai dan siswa-siswa bisa pulang dan kembali ke asrama mereka. Semua berhamburan keluar tidak terkecuali sehun dan jongin yang memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas.

SKIP..

"Baekki hyung… chan hyuung.." panggil namja tan kepada ke 2 orang yang tak jauh darinya

"aahh.. jonginnniie…" balas mereka sambil menghampiri jongin. Sesampainya disana.." hyuung.. ayo kita pulang bersama." Ajak jongin. "ne… kajja.." balas mereka kembali

Dalam perjalanan pulang..

"aneeh.. kenapa sekolah sepi sekali? Apa mereka semua sudah balik ke asrama?" Tanya namja yang lebih jangkung.

"ooh.. itu hyung.. mungkin mereka…"

Belum siap jongin menjawab mereka sudah di kejutkan dengan segerombolan namja yang sedang mengejar atau lebih tepatnya menyerbu oh sehun.

"KKKKYAAAAA…. SEEHHUUNNNNAAHH… JANGAN LARII… TUNNGGGU KAMMIII..! "

"KKYAA…KKYYAAAAA…" gludug…gludug…

Layaknya fans yang kedatangan idolanya di bandara, mengejar dan mengikuti idolanya sepeti itulah sehun di serbu oleh namja-namja uke disana.

"andwaaee… eommaaaaa…."

"yaa.. begitulah hyung.. namja-namja uke sepertinya tertarik dengan siswa baru dan langsung mengejar siswa itu" ucap jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya

Sementara itu baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya bisa ternganga dan tak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang ia liat tadi.

"siaal.. status seme kita di kalahkan oleh siswa baru itu hyung"

"iaa.. kita harus buat perhitungan" ucap segerombolan para seme yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping mereka

"aiigoo tampaannyya…!" puji baekhyun

"baaeekkk… kau mau selingkuh dari ku?" Tanya chanyeol dengan cemberut

"aigoo.. tentu tidak channie.." jawab baekhyun

.

.

 _Ige da naega jallagaseo geureochi mwo…_

 _Naega yeppeoseo geureochi mwo…_

 _Da bureowoseo geuraeyo…_

 _Baby I'm bad all day…_

Tampak seorang namja tan yang sedang meliuk-liukan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti irama lagu hyunna – because I am the best, dengan memakai hotpant super pendek dan baju kebesaran sehingga melihatkan pundaknya yang sexy, ia semakin terlihat seperti artis solo korea yang memang sudah sexy itu.

 _Ja olchi geurae olchi.._

 _You can't touch me don't touch me.._

 _Ja olchi geurae olchi.._

 _You can't touch me don't touch me…_

 _Ja olchi geurae olchi…_

 _You can't touch me don't touch me.._

Oke ini adalah part dimana dance hyunna itu tampak sangat erotis, bergaya push up menumpu badan dengan kedua siku tangannya dan mengehentakkan pinggulnya kebawah berulang kali. Well.. jongin sudah terlihat seperti sedang bersenggama, semua namja seme yang melihat itu pasti tak akan tahan dengan kelakuan jongin sekarang dan lansung menyerangnya.

Other side…

"aiggoo.. eomma… appaa… apa salahku? Kenapa aku di kejar para namja itu.? Tanya sehun yang ternyata dari tadi masih di kejar oleh para namja itu. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan aksi 'kejar-kejaran'. Sehun pun berusaha untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

SEEHUUUNNN…. KKKYYYAAAA… KKKYYYAAAA… KAAUU DIMANNNAA?

SEEHUUUN….

Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah sampai di asrama karena berlari terus2an tanpa arah. Ia membuka pintu itu satu persatu tapi terkunci semua.

"aahh… sial… kenapa kekuncii siih?"

Ccleck… "ah.. akhirnya.." ucap sehun yang bisa membuka salah satu kamar yang tak terkunci itu.

"kkkkyyyyaaaaa…. Sseeehhuuuunn…..

Krreek BLAAMM.. secepat mungkin sehun membuka dan menutup pintu itu ketika suara-suara namja itu semakin mendekat.

"hhaaah…"

 _Ja olchi geurae olchi…_

 _You can't touch me don't touch me…_

WHAT THE FUCK…

"KKKKKYYAAAAAAAAAA…..".

.

.

.

.

END

OR

TBC?

Haloo… saya kembali lagi dengan ff hunkai baru..

Mohon reviewnyaa….


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH CHAPTER**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 ** _Sebelumnya…_**

Ccleck… "ah.. akhirnya.." ucap sehun yang bisa membuka salah satu kamar yang tak terkunci itu.

"kkkkyyyyaaaaa…. Sseeehhuuuunn…..

Krreek BLAAMM.. secepat mungkin sehun masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu ketika suara-suara namja itu semakin mendekat.

"hhaaah…"

 _Ja olchi geurae olchi…_

 _You can't touch me don't touch me…_

WHAT THE FUCK…

"KKKKKYYAAAAAAAAAA…..".

Cepat-cepat jongin berdiri dari 'bersenggamanya' ketika ada seseorang yang sempat melihat ia menari sexy atau malahan sudah dari tadi orang itu menonton pertunjukkannya? Jongin jadi curiga sendiri

"NEOON..… NUGUYA?.." eung…? Dia kan anak baru di kelasnya tadi kenapa jongin bisa lupa,, aissh.. dasar

"ssehhuunn.. sshii? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Huuwaaa…"

Sreett… bruuggh

TTAK..

Sungguh malang nasib seorang oh sehun, sudah di kejar namja-namja aneh, sekarang ia harus merasakan sakit di jidatnya karena lemparan jam beker. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan kim jongin yang kesal dengan acara 'mari melihat paha sexy ' yang di lakukan oleh oh sehun

"aakkkhh…"

"huuwwaa… eommma.. paha ku sudah tak perawan lagi" ucap kim jongin pergi ke kamar mandi

"akkh… oh… my.. godnees.." ucap sehun dengan memegang jidatnya

"ku rasa dunia sudah gila?!.. hhaaah".

Bruugh.. seketika itu juga sehun ambruk di atas ranjang yang ada dalam kamar kim jongin

 ** _Chapter 2…_**

Kim jongin kembali keluar setelah selesai mengganti pakaian yang ia pakai untuk dance tadi, sesampainya di luar ia melihat sehun di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi tertelungkup

"aiissh… setelah seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar orang, kali ini ia malah tidur di ranjangku." Batin kim jongin

"yyaak… sehun sshii.. kenapa kau malah tidur di ranjangku? Bangunlah.. heei" suruh kim jongin dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun.

Aiish.. jongin mendengus karena sehun tak bangun juga. Ia pun menepuk bahu sehun lebih keras dan ikut mengeraskan suaranya.

"YYAAK… SEEHUN… BANGUNLAH.. HEEI"

"euunghh… berhentilah menganggu ku kim jongin, kau tak tega dengan jidatku yang membiru karena lemparanmu" Tanya sehun dan membalikkan badannya menjadi terlentang. Jongin yang melihat jidat sehun yang membirupun merasa bersalah

"omoo… ssehun.. aah.. mianhae.. apakah sakit?" Tanya kim jongin memegang jidat sehun dan berusaha untuk menghembusnya

Ffiiyyuuh…fffiiyyyuuh…

"jelas saja sakit kim jongin, kau harus tanggung jawab." Ucap sehun

"ok.. tunggu sebentar" jongin pun mengambil air untuk mengompres jidat sehun.

"duduklah aku akan mengompres jidatmu" suruh kim jongin. Oh sehun pun duduk dan bersandar pada dinding ranjang itu. Kim jongin mulai mengompres kain yang akan diusapkan ke jidat sehun setelah itu mengusapkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya sehun merasa kesakitan tapi karna jongin yang telaten dalam mengobati dan dengan hembusan nafas jongin sakitnya pun sedikit berkurang.

Melihat wajah kim jongin dari dekat seperti ini, membuat sehun sadar kalau jongin mempunyai bibir yang tebal tapi sexy, mata yang sayu, hidung yang kecil daan membuat sehun melontarkan pertanyaan

"apakah kau perempuan?" pertanyaan lancang itu pun keluar dari mulut oh sehun

"nee..?" Tanya kim jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaan sehun

"apakah kau perempuan?" Tanya sehun sekali lagi

"apakah kewarasanmu sudah hilang karena benturan jam beker tadi oh sehun sshi?" kim jongin malah balik bertanya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan oh sehun.

"ani.. aku hanya…." Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena merasakan jongin kesal, mungkin? . dasar oh sehun masih tidak 'ngeh' kalau pertanyaan kim jongin tadi sudah menandakan ia tidak suka dengan perkataan darinya. Jelas saja, siapa yang tak kesal ketika seseorang bertanya yang jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jongin pun selesai mengompres dan membawa wadah untuk mengompres itu ke belakang.

"kau marah jong? Maaf.. aku hanya bertanya.. kau tahu.. pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sudah mengalami hal-hal yang tidak lazim" ucap sehun

"hal yang tidak lazim?" maksudmu?" Tanya kim jongin yang sudah kembali dari belakang dan duduk di kursi tempat meja belajar itu

"maksudku.. eum..

Sehun pun menceritakan dari awal, ketika pertama kali ia melihat pasangan sesama namja yang sedang berciuman sangat intens, kemudian siswa di kelasnya yang beranggapan seolah-seolah mereka yeoja yang harus menyukai dirinya yang tampan dan terakhir siswa-siswa namja yang menyerbunya saat pulang sekolah tadi. Hal itu benar-benar membuat sehun gila karna membayangkannya. Bagaimana ada seorang namja yang berprilaku seperti wanita dan yang parahnya lagi mereka adalah seorang gay. Yaa.. tuhhaaan..

Jongin pun menjawab seadanya, ia mengatakan itu hal yang biasa saja, wajar kan mereka terlibat penyuka sesama jenis karna keseharian mereka yang selalu bersama pun sudah membuat mereka jarang untuk berdekatan dengan yeoja apalagi untuk berpacaran jarak jauh tapi ada juga yang memilih tidak terlibat hubungan itu karena merasa jijik mungkin,,

"taapii… joong.. itu masih sangat aneh, mereka gila apa? Berpacaran sesama jenis, lagian apa enaknya sih berhubungan dengan sesama namja"

"huh.. jaga ucapanmu oh sehun, liat saja nanti, kau pasti akan termakan omonganmu sendiri" ucap kim jongin

Mendengar perkataan kim jongin membuat sehun bergidik sendiri.

"tapii.. jong.. kau bukan satu dari antara mereka kan?" jongin yang mengerti arah pertanyaan sehun menjawab "tentu saja tidak hun,, well..aku masih penyuka yang berlawanan jenis." Jawab kim jongin dengan pasti

"taapii joong.. "

"taapii.. apalagi oh sehuuun?" Tanya jongin dengan kesal karena sehun dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai dengan kata tapinya

"tarianmu sangat menggoda.. mau kah kau menari untukku?" Tanya sehun menggoda kim jongin.

"YYAAKK.." seketika pipi jongin merona karna ucapan sehun dan teringat dance sexynya tadi

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat jongin seperti itu dan tanpa sadar **tersenyum manis** kepada orang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganya itu.

"jiinjja.. kau terlihat sexy." Goda sehun kembali

"aisshh…" kembali kim jongin mengambil jam beker di sampingnya untuk melempar sehun

"andwae.. jong.. jangan,, kau mau membuat jidatku tambah biru lagi" ucap oh sehun untuk menghentikan jongin yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya itu

.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

"jadi oh sehun.. kamu akan ditempatkan di gedung B tepatnya di kamar no 88." Ucap songsaengnim yang mengarahkan sehun tentang kamar baru yang akan di tempatkannya itu.

"ne.. saem"

Yaa.. sm boys high school memang mempunyai 3 gedung untuk asrama siswa. Gedung A untuk anak kelas 1, gedung B untuk anak kelas 2 dan gedung C untuk anak kelas 3. Karna sehun kelas 2 maka ia akan masuk di gedung B.

Setelah selesai mengurus semua urusannya menjadi siswa baru, sehun berniat mengambil barang-barang yang akan di letakkan di kamar yang akan di huninya itu keluar, dekat orang suruhan mamanya yang telah menunggu di luar dekat gerbang. Tapi, ketika akan keluar ia sudah di hadang oleh namja-namja uke yang mengejarnya kemaren. Sehun pun mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan berniat akan kabur.

"eiitt… mau kemana lagi tampan?" Tanya salah seorang namja uke itu, yang lainnya sibuk bersiul menggoda sehun. Entah siapa yang menjadi pihak uke dan seme di sana?! Perbuatan mereka seolah-olah menjadikan sehun yang dulunya seorang playboy itu menjadi pria lembek yang takut dengan namja uke. Walaupun mereka namja uke tapi tetap saja mereka seorang namja kan? Yang punya jiwa 'jantan' ?

"okay sehuun.. dalam hitungan ke 3 kau harus lari secepat-cepatnya" batin sehun yang mengambil ancang-ancang selangkah demi selagkah

1….2…. tiiii…..gaa..

RUN…..

Secepat mungkin sehun berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"aiissh…. Yaaakk… baboya…" ucap seorang namja yang di ketahui ketua dari namja-namja uke itu

"kejaar bodoh…."

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran seperti kemaren. Satu dikejar seribu seperti itulah umpaan yang tepat untuk sehun atau layaknya pencopet yang di kejar kerumunan massa. Cck.. dasar oh sehun, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghadapi namja-namja uke itu dengan cara mengatakan ia sudah punya kekasih mungkin?! Tapi sehunnya saja yang bodoh tidak bisa menggandalkan otaknya yang brilliant itu. Ternyata otak brilliant tidak bisa diandalkan ketika dikejar orang-orang yang mempunyai penyimpangan sexual , atau bahkan orang yang punya otak brilliant memang seperti itu? Who knows?!

Setelah beberapa lama berlari..

"hhaahh…hhaah…hhaa… wait kita berhenti sebentar, aku sudah capek." Ucap oh sehun yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari

"kami jugaa tampaan.. kami hhaah…hhah juga sudah capek hhah..hhah…hhaah,,," ucap segerombolan namja uke yang tak jauh berada dari oh sehun.

"tapii.. tidak denganku hhah..hhah.., aku akan mengejarmu sehunnah.." ucap salah satu namja uke yang sebenarnya juga sudah lelah itu

"kkyaa.. andwae" mau tak mau sehun harus lari lagi karena tak hanya satu namja uke itu tapi semua yang mengejar oh sehun sudah siap mengejar sehun lagi.

Other side..

Tampak seorang namja tan yang asyik bermoon walk ria dengan headset yang di pasang ke telinganya. Sehun yang melihat itu pun langsung meminta pertolongan kepada jongin

"joong… tolong akuu hhaah..hhahh…"

"hiiyaa.. jongin terkejut dengan orang yang menuBruk bahunya begitu saja. Iapun melepaskan headsetnya

"sehun.. kau kenapa?"

"tolong aku.. aku di kejar-kejar namja banci."

"namja banci? Namja uke maksudmu?"

"iya.. terserah apa namanya, pokoknya tolong aku jong"

Dari kejauhan tampak orang yang di sebut sehun sudah mendekat padanya

"itu dia.. sehunnnnaah.." panggil segerombolan namja itu, sesampainya disana

"STTTTOOOOOOP.." ucap oh sehun mengehentikan mereka. "kalian semuaa…tidak bisa mengambil cintaku karenaaaaa…".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nungguin ni yee…. Wkwkwk.. peace guys..

"aku sudah di miliki oleh kim jongin" ucap sehun dengan merangkul pinggang jongin untuk mendekat padanya

Whaat? Entah apa yang membuat sehun beraninya mengatakan itu, yang jelas namja-namja uke yang ada disana tak terkecuali jongin menganga dibuatnya

"kami tidak percaya kau pacaran dengan jongin, coba buktikan.." suruh mereka, mati kau oh sehun

Ndee? Mau tak mau sehun harus membuktikannya, ragu-ragu ia menangkupkan pipi jongin dan mengarahkan padanya, sedangkan jongin yang dari tadi masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya hanya diam ketika sehun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya

5cm..

3cm..

Sedikit lagi.. yak..

Kiss..

akhirnya bibir itu bertemu satu sama lain, awalnya sehun hanya menempelkan tapi ketika ia merasakan bibir jongin sangat lembut akhirnya ia memperdalam ciuman itu. Gerombolan namja-namja itu hanya patah hati melihat kebersamaan mereka dan mencoba pergi dari sana.

"aigoo kim jongin kau memang seorang yeoja, mana ada namja yang punya bibir lembut seperti punyamu ini. Aku harus membuktikan kejantananmu kim jongin." Batin sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya sehingga jongin melenguh dan tersadar dari acara terkejutnya

"euunggh… mata bertemu mata, kedip-kedip..

Okay kim jongin sepertinya sudah sadar dan dengan kuat mendorong bahu oh sehun sehingga ciuman terlepas.

"KAAAUUU…..

BUUUGGHH… pukulan keras di layangkan kim jongin ketika mengetahui bibirnya di cium oleh oh sehun

Akkh… belum sempat sehun menjawab jongin sudah pergi dari hadapannya

"joong…. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Percuma karena suara sehun tak akan terdengar oleh jongin. Sial… pukulan sangat keras sekali.." ucap sehun memegang bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah "akkh…

Sementara itu… jongin hanya tak habis pikir setelah melihat penampilan sexynya sekarang oh sehun malah menciumnya dengan sangat lancang

"aigoo.. bibirku,,, tapi rasanya sangat enak, bibirnyaa….. ah baboyaa.. kenapa aku malah mengingat ciumannya" ucap kim jongin yang merasakan sisa bibir sehun di bibirnya

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Haloo.. saya kembali dengan chap 2 nya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview, ngefavorite n ngefoloow saya

Saya terhura eeh.. wkwk.. jujur saya masih author abal-abal tapi saya akan tetap berusaha membuat ff yang bagus untuk kalian semua.

Oh yaa.. btw adakah yang hunkai shipper di sini? Kalau ada ayo kita berteman add me

Pin 571168ad I am girl n I am exo l tingakat dewa . kkkk

Ok sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan,, terakhir jangan lupa reviewnya anyeooonng…..


	3. Chapter 3

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH CHAPTER**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya….**

 **"** joong…. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Percuma karena suara sehun tak akan terdengar oleh jongin. Sial… pukulannya sangat keras sekali.." ucap sehun memegang bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah "akkh…

Sementara itu… jongin tak habis pikir setelah melihat penampilan sexynya sekarang oh sehun malah menciumnya dengan sangat lancang

"aigoo.. bibirku,,, tapi rasanya sangat enak, bibirnyaa….. ah baboyaa.. kenapa aku malah mengingat ciumannya" ucap kim jongin yang merasakan sisa bibir sehun di bibirnya

 **Chap 2….**

"tuan muda.. ini barang-barang anda." Ucap pelayan yang disuruh mama sehun untuk mengantarkan barangnya"

"ne.. ahjussi.. gamshamnidda." Balas sehun

"tuan mudaa.. apa anda baik-baik saja? Sudut bibir anda berdarah tuan" ucap pelayan itu khawatir

"eoh ini.. taka apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil."

"tapi.. tuan muda, mama anda menyampaikan pesan kepada saya supaya anda bisa menjaga diri anda baik-baik. Karna anda akan berada jauh dari orang tua." Ucap pelayan itu

"nee.. ahjussi, kalau begitu saya masuk dulu, ahjussi pulanglah, sampaikan salam saya pada mama." Ucap sehun

"baiklah tuan muda, salam anda akan saya sampaikan. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu" setelah mengucapkan itu pelayan suruhan mama sehun pergi dengan mobil yang memang sudah dipakainya ketika sedang bekerja. Sehunpun masuk kedalam dengan membawa 1 kpor dan 1 kotak karton berisi perlengkapan penting selama ia akan tinggal di asrama.

.

.

"Apakah ia benar-benar marah? " Tanya sehun pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian ia mencium jongin tadi. "ah.. sudahlah,, lebih baik aku mencari kamar untukku dulu. Setelah itu baru aku cari jongin lagi" batinnya. Sehunpun kembali berjalan untuk mencari kamar yang akan di tempatkannya itu.

Akhirnya sehun sampai di gedung B, ia mulai mencari kamar no 88 seperti yang telah dikatakan songsaengnimnya

"delapan puluh enam…. Delapan puluh tujuuuh.. delapaan..puluh delapaan,, yak ini dia tidak salah lagi, pasti ini kamarku." Ucap sehun yang telah menemukan kamar itu

Ccleck…

"Anyeong haseyoo…" sapa sehun ramah setelah membuka itu

"hiyaaaa…." Sontak namja tan yang sedang mengancang-ancang untuk menari itu terkejut ketika orang yang tak di undang masuk kedalam kamarnya

"kau? Kau lagi.. kau lagii… kapan siih kau tak pernah mengejutkanku? Selalu masuk tanpa di ketok-ketok terlebih dahulu."

"jongiinaah… kau disini ?" Tanya sehun kegirangan mengabaikan jongin yang sedang kesal , iapun membawa barang-barangnya masuk

"eh.. apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau membawa barangmu ke dalam kamarku."

"aigoo.. manis,, kita akan sekamar, kau tahu?!" goda sehun

"berhenti memanggilku manis oh sehun,, kau pikir aku yeoja apa? Dan apa itu tadi seenaknyya mengatakan kau sudah kumiliki dan ciuman itu, aku sungguh tidak suka, brengsek." Murka jongin karena merasa di permainkan oleh sehun

"wow.. sabarlah.. jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Lagian itu kan hanya ciuman. Kau seperti tidak pernah dicium saja?"

Wwwhhaaat… seorang namja yang mengatakan dirinya tidak suka dengan gay, dengan gampangnya mengatakan itu hanya ciuman. Oh my god.. jongin rasa sehun harus di periksa kewarasannya terlebih dahulu

"asal kau tahu saja joong,, aku sudah berkali-kali berciuman tapi aku biasa-biasa saja" tambah sehun. Ingat sehun seorang playboy yang punya banya kekasih. Jadi, tak menutup kemungkinan bibirnya sudah terkontaminasi oleh para yeoja kan..eeeiiiiyyuuuhh….

"itu kau oh… bukan aku.. dan ini kah yang dinamakan sesorang yang tidak suka gay itu? Merasa biasa-biasa saja ketika berciuman dengan sesame jenisnya?" Tanya jongin dengan wajah yang masih kesal

"eooh.. itu,, benar aku tidak suka gay tapi pengecualian untukmu jongin, bibirmu sangat lembut daan.."

"OOOOHHHH SEEEHUUUNN… PERSETAN DENGAN CIUMAN YANG AKU MAU KAU JELASKAN KALAU KITA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN BODOH." Sehun cepat-cepat menutup telinga sebelum gendang telinga itu pecah karna teriakan jongin

Ttok..ttook..ttok..

"jonginaah.. hyung membawakan ayam goring kesukaanmu." Ucap seorang dari luar. Jongin yang mendengar ayam gorengpun langsung merubah expresi wajahnya yang tadi keliatan sangar berubah 180 derjat menjadi wajah yang sumringah, sampai sehun terheran melihatnya.

"ne hyung.." jawab jongin membukakan pintu. Orang yang dipanggil hyung itupun masuk kedalam kamar jongin

"aigoo… kalau soal ayam kau selalu semangat seperti ini."ucap baekhyun "eung… nugu?" Tanya baekhyun ketika melihat ada orang selain jongin di dalam

"ah.. anyeong haseyo." Sapa sehun ramah

"dia kaan.. siswa baru yang dikejar-kejar itu." Ucap baehyun seperti mengingat sehun "ya.. hyung siapa lagi." Respon jongin malas dan lebih mementingkan ayam gorengnya

"ommaya.. kau benar-benar tampaan" puji baekhyun "ah gashamniddaa…" jawab sehun

"kenalkan aku byun baekhyun,, kau bisa memanggilku baeki , baek, byun cabe atau apapun yang kau mau." Ucap baekhyun memberikan tangannya itu untuk bersalaman

"aah.. sehun imnidda.." jawab sehun menyambut tangan namja itu

Sementara mereka sibuk mengobrol, jongin lebih asik dengan duniannya sendiri, melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya murka dan khidmat memakan ayam gorengnya.

.

.

"jonginnah.. kau mengganti parfum mu?" Tanya baekhyun ketika mengendus bau yang baru di kamar jongin.

"ani..hyung.." jawab jongin masih memakan ayam gorengnya

"aneeh.. aku menciumi wangi baru di kamarmu jong, mungkinkah…" ragu-ragu baekhyun menciumi bau badan sehun. Benar.. ini wangi parfum mu huun,, aigooo baunya sangat gentle sekali.. sama seperti orangnya." Goda baekhyun

"ah.. anii hyung.." jawab sehun malu-malu. "jinjaaa.. hhhuuu aahh.." ucap baekhyun yang terus mendekatkan hidungnya ke bahu sehun untuk terus menciuminya.

"aah..hyung" sedangkan sehun malah sibuk tersipu malu karena baekhun tak berhenti menggoddanya.

Well…. Lain halnya dengan jongin. Jongin yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua malah mendengus sebal seperti tidak suka. "aisshh.. jinjja hanya bau parfum dibanggakan. Apa bagusnya? Dan apaa-apaan itu baek hyung? Pakai acara menggoda sehun? Gak cukup apa dengan chanyeol hyung yang lebih tampan dari dia." Ucap jongin dalam hatinya

"aku pergi dulu." Ucap jongin tanpa menghabiskan ayam gorengnya. 2 orang tersangka penyebab jongin kesalpun hanya terheran-heran.

"joong.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya sehun

"…" tidak ada jawaban karena jongin sudah terlanjur pergi

.

.

.

Lebih kurang 15 menit lagi,Jam akan menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sejak dari tadi jongin masih belum pulang ke asrama, sehun jadi khawatir sendiri. Pasalnya pukul 9 malam adalah waktu untuk siswa-siswa sudah ada di asramanya tanpa terkecuali.

Apa dia masih kesal karena masalah tadi yaa? Batin sehun. Tidak berfikir lama sehun manyambar jaketnya dan langsung keluar mencari jongin.

Awalnya sehun mencari di cafeteria, mungkin saja jongin disana karna lapar, tapi ketika sehun sampai disana orang yang di cari tidak ada. Sehun lanjut mencari ke toilet, mungkin ia tertidur disana, bisa jadi, tapi.. tidak ada juga. Kemudian sehun mencari ke rooftop, siapa tahu jongin sedang cari angin malam, tapi nihil.. tidak ada juga. Akhirnya sehun mencari ke studio dance, satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin jongin suka karna ia suka dance kaan?

Sesampainya disana..

 ** _Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon.._**

 ** _Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya…_**

 ** _Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon…_**

 ** _So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni…_**

Tampak oleh sehun orang yang dicari-carinya sedang meliuk-liukan badannya lentur mengikuti irama lagu boyband terkenal itu.

"benaar.. kau disini." Ucap sehun

Click.. music pun dimatikan oleh sehun.

Jongin yang melihat sehun datang dan mematikan musiknya pun hanya memandang datar pada sehun. Ia lebih memilih mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran itu.

"aku tak tahu.. kau punya bakat menari yang bagus jong, kenapa tak coba ikutan audis?i" ucap sehun memulai percakapan. Jongin pun diam, terkesan seolah tidak memperdulikan sehun walaupun sebenarnya ia mendengarkan

Tidak mendapat respon dari jongin,sehun tak putus asa. "heei.. kau masih marah padaku? Ayolah maafkan aku, okay aku salah, sudah seenaknya bicara tentang kita yang sudah berpacaran atau aku yang menciummu, tapi itu aku lakukan karna aku terdesak jong, aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa untu terhindar dari namja-namja banci itu, lalu aku melihatmu dan aku pun minta tolong padamu, karna kau adalah orang aku kenal jong." Jelas sehun panjang lebar.

"soal hubungan atau ciuman itu aku reflek jong, jadi.. maafkan aku ok?" pinta sehun sedangkan jongin masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun

"ayolah joong,, ok aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau asal kau tetap menjadi pacar pura-pura ku sampai mereka benar yakin kalau kita pacaran dan mereka tak mengangguku lagi, bagaimana?" tawar sehun

"benarkah?" ucap jongin yang akhirnya berbicara tertarik dengan tawaran sehun

"nee.." "yaksok?" " ne.. nan yaksokhalge."

"aku pegang janjimu oh.." ucap jongin yang masih menautkan jari kelingking mereka

"okay.. asal kau juga menepati janjimun untuk menjadi pacaran pura-puraku." Balas sehun

"kaau begituu.. ayo kita pulang, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Aku tak yakin kita bisa pulang."

"tenaang.. aku ada jalan kecil untuk bisa sampai ke asrama" ucap jongin yang moodnya kelihatan sudah baik

"oo.h aku taksangka,, kalau begitu kajja.." ajak sehun

"eeiit.. tunggu dulu.." "waaee?"

"permintaan pertama kau harus menggendongku sampai ke asrama." Suruh jongin

"nee?.. aissh baiklah,,, "

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan sehun yang menggendong jongin di belakangnya dan jongin yang mengarahkan jalan pulang. Selama di perjalanan tak ada cakapan hanya suara jongin yang menunjukkan jalan pada sehun. Tapi.. sehun mencoba untuk memulai percakapa..

"joong.. kau tahu namja yang tadi ke kamar kita? Orangya sangat cerewet, haha.. tapi.. apad dia salah satu namja gay di sekolah ini?" Tanya sehun

"…" tidak ada jawaban "joong…kau mendengarku?" masih tak ada jawaban sehun pun melihat ke belakang, ternyata dari tadi jongin sudah terlelap bersandarkan bahu sehun

"aiissh.. dia tertidur, dasar"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar asrama sehun membaringkan namja tan itu dan menyelumutinya.

"haah.. akhirnya sampai juga, untung kau tidak terlalu berat." Ucap sehun pada namja yang sudah pulas tertidur itu

"hhmm… kenapa kau manis sekali joong? Apakah kau benar namja?" Tanya sehun yang memperhatikan wajah jongin

Kau tahu pertama kali aku berkenalan denganmu aku sudah terpesona padamu jonng.. tangan yang halus, wajah yang manis, bibir yang juga lembut, dan juga tarianmu yang sexy,, aigooo.. tak kusangka..

"bibir ini…." Ucap sehun mengelus bibir jongin dengan ibu jarinya "benar2 lembut dan manis… bolehkah? Tanya sehun yang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir jongin

5cm…

3cm….

Sedikit lagiii…

"eungh… hhmmmpp.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

saya gak banyak2cuap terima kasih yang sudah ngereview, ngefavorit n ngefollow.. gamshamnidda...

givee me the riview for this chap


	4. Chapter 4

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH CHAPTER**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya…**

Kau tahu pertama kali aku berkenalan denganmu aku sudah terpesona padamu jonng.. tangan yang halus, wajah yang manis, bibir yang juga lembut, dan juga tarianmu yang sexy,, aigooo.. tak kusangka..

"bibir ini…." Ucap sehun mengelus bibir jongin dengan ibu jarinya "benar2 lembut dan manis… bolehkah? Tanya sehun yang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir jongin

5cm…

3cm….

Sedikit lagiii…

"eungh… hhmmmpp.."

Buru-buru sehun menjauhkan wajahnya ketika menyadari gerak-gerik jongin seperti akan bangun. Tapi untunglah jongin hanya melenguh dalam tidurnya dan mengubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap sehun. Kalau sampai jongin terbangun dan menyadari sehun menciumnya, ia pasti akan memarahi sehun habis-habisan seperti siang tadi.

"hhhaah… jaljayo manis…" ucap sehun pada akhirnya kemudian sehun beranjak dari ranjang jongin dan berbalik menuju ranjangnya.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Empat langkah..

li…

Tepat di langkah ke lima sehun memutar balik posisinya dan sedikit tergesa menuju ranjang jongin daan…

CUP.. sehun tetap mencium kilat bibir itu..

"miaan… aku tak tahan dengan bibirmu" ucap sehun tersenyum dan akhirnya benar-benar balik ke ranjangnya untuk menuju alam mimpi yang telah di dahului roommate nya itu

 **Chap 4..**

Jongin atau siswa yang lainnya dalam local jongin mungkin menyesal karna tidak bertanya atau mengeluarkan komentar ketika songsaengnimnya itu selesai menjelaskan dan menawarkan kepada siswanya untuk bertanya apabila tidak ada yang mengerti. Alhasil, songsaenim yang menganggap sisiwanya itu sudah mengerti karena tidak ada yang bertanya satupun akhinya mengadakan ulangan mendadak pada siswa dalam local itu.

Entah memang siswanya yang sudah mengerti semua atau memang mereka tidak mengerti tapi malu bertanya atau yang parahnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mau ditanyakan? Mungkin Itu menjadi suatu hal yang banyak terjadi pada siswa saat ini sama seperti yang terjadi pada jongin dan teman-temannya. tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang mau ditanyakan? Sehingga mereka dengan kening berkerut mau tak mau saling liat kiri kanan untuk menyontek, apalagi matpelnya adalah matematika yang khas dengan rumus-rumusnya.

Jongin yang memang tidak suka dengan pelajaran matematika pun terpaksa memanggil sehun yang ada di depannya dengan cara berbisik-bisik untuk meminta jawaban pada sehun yang katanya sangat pandai itu. Tapi ketika sehun menjawab, songsaengnim menyadari gerak gerik mereka sehingga guru itu menegur sehun.

"oh.. sehun.. kim jongin.. kerjakan sendiri2.." sehun dan jongin terpaksa senyum-senyum sambil mengiyakan perkataan songsaengnim itu

"huun.. permintaan kedua perlihatkan aku lembaran jawabanmu." Ucap jongin yang masih berbisik-bisik. Sehun pun menuruti keinginan jongin dan mengebawahkan lembar jawaban itu sehingga jongin bisa melihatnya. Jonginpun mulai menyalin isi jawaban sehun sehingga kertasnya yang kosong itu mulai terisi..

.

.

.

Tepat ketika songsaengnim mengatakan "waktu sudah habis" jongin selesai menyalin semua isi sehun sehingga ia merasa senang dan lega karena lembar jawabannya terisi semua.

"gomao.. sehunnie…" ucap jongin tanpa sadar bergaya aegyo pada sehun yang terheran karena sekali-sekali melihat jongin seperti itu

"apa kau baru saja menggodaku dengan aegyo mu?" Tanya sehun

"nee.." ucap jongin tersadar karena ucapan sehun dan kembali memasang wajah biasa

"waeee?"

"lupakan…" jawab jongin.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka ada di kantin mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka makan, tapi seseorang yang di ketahui baekhyun itu memanggil mereka untuk bergabung makan bersamanya sehingga sehun dan jongin pergi kesana, sesampainya disana..

"aigoo.. kita ketemu lagi hunnie." Ucap baekhyun pada sehun yang akan duduk didepannya. Satu meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, baekhun dan chanyeol, sehun dan jongin.

" ne.. hyung.." balas sehun. Sedangkan chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikt kesal karena baekhyun seperti tertarik dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya itu, ia pun menyapa sehun

"park chanyeol… namja chingu baekhyun." Ucapnya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman

"ah.. ne oh sehun imnidda." Balas sehun menyambut tangan chanyeol

"aissh.. yeollie" ucap baekhyun malu-malu karena terang-terangan mengatakan hubungan mereka.

"dia.. siswa baru yang yang di kejar-kejar waktu itu hyung." Ucap jongin membuka suaranya.

Ooh.. pantasan baeki ku terkagum-kagum dengannya jadi dia anak baru waktu itu. Batin chanyeol

"senang beekenalan denganmu" tambah chanyeol

"ne.. hyung sama-sama.".

.

.

Di tengah acara makannya sehun menyadari kalau ia sedang diawasi oleh namja-namja uke yang juga tak jauh berada dari mereka. Sehun pun langsung menyuruh jongin untuk menjalankan acting pura-puranya sebagai sepasah kekasih, jongin pun menurutinya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali masuk perangkap mempercayai mereka sehingga ia berfikir untuk memas-manasi baekhyun supaya kekasihnya itu tau kalau sehun sudah ada yang memiliki

"aigoo… mesranya… kalian benar2 seperti sepasang kekasih, kapan kalian jadian, hmm?" Tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar itupun menjawab

"yeolli… mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka kan hanya roommate."

Terkutuklah mulut baekhyun yang ember itu sehingga perkataannya membuat namja uke yang ada disana langsung mengerubungi meja sehun dan meminta penjelasan

"jadi.. kalian.. tidak benar-benar sepasang kekasih?"

"apa itu benar huun..?'

Iya apakah itu benar huun.. jawab kami tampan. Ucap mereka semua membuka suara sehingga sehun kewalahan dan chanbaek hanya terheran-heran melihat segerombolan namja uke itu

"tentu itu tidak benar.. kami kan sepasang kekasih, iya kan sayaang.." ucap sehun merangkul bahu jongin

"aah.. iya.. sayang." Jawab jongin senyum terpaksa

"aigoo.. liat ini sayang, bibirmu ada bekas sausnya." Sreet… sehun membersihkan noda saus di bibir jongin yang sebenarnya tidak ada itu. Dan bekesempatan mengelus-elus bibir jongin

Sementara itu.. namja uke yang ada disana terpaksa kembali satu persatu, patah hati untuk kedua kalinya, sama seperti baekhyun yang sepertinya juga patah hati karena melihat perubahan wajahnya. Who knows?

"untunglah.." batin sehun lega yang melihat namja2 itu sudah pergi

.

.

.

.

"baiklah anak2 sampai ketemu minggu besok." Ucap songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di local itu

"langsung kembali ke asrama, jangan bermain-main dulu" tambahnya

Seluruh siswa itu bergegas untuk pulang termasuk jongin dan sehun, tapi sebelum kembali ke aasrama sehun menyuruh jongin menunggunya dulu karna ia harus ke toilet. Jongin pun menunggu sehun.

Sesampainya ditoilet..

"hhmmh akkh.. hhaah.. mmmh… hhaah.. mmmh.."

Suara itu lagi batin sehun

Sehun yang sudah mengetahui itupun hanya biasa-biasa saja karna waktu itu jongin sudah menjelaskan padanya bagaimana siswa di sekolah ini. Ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan hasratnya yang tertunda itu. Tapi entah mengapa suara desahan itu semakin menjadi sampai-sampai sehun ikutan mendesah karna ia juga tak tahan mengeluarkan cairan dibawah sana, yaa.. walaupun warnanya beda tapi kan sama-sama mengeluarkan wkwk

Hhaah.. lega sehun yang sudah menuntaskan . Sementara itu namja-namja yang saling mendesah tadi malah tambah menjadi-jadi..

"hhhaah…. Aaakkkkkh… aku keluuaa… aaakkkkh…." Teriakan namja itu membuat sehun terangsang sendiri dan sekaligus membuatnya penasaran apa yang sebenarnya di kerjakan namja-namja itu. Ia pun menunduk untuk melihat kebawah tempat namja2 itu mendesah

"OH… GOOOODD…." Ucap sehun ternganga dan buru-buru keluar dari toilet itu

WHAT THE HELL IT IS? Ucapnya ketika sampai diluar..

"joong…. Kau tahu?" ucapnya ketika sampai di depan jongin

"wae?"

"tadi aku di toilet melihat namja namja sedang melakukan seks joong…. Oh my god."

"jinjaaa? dari mana kau tau hun?"

"ne… aku melihat yang satu sedang duduk diatas kloset dengan celana yang melorot di bawah kakinya, dan yang satu lagi dengan kedua kaki yang menggangtung di kedua sisi paha namja itu, yaa.. tuhan.. aku tak menyangka… bagaimana bisa." Ucapnya yang masih schock melihat pemandangan tadi

"tak ada yang bisa di sekolah ini huun…,, kajja kita pulang." Ajak jongin mengabaikan keterkejutan sehun dan berjalan lebih dulu

"taapii… joong,, tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa?, bagaimana mereka melakukannya ? kau tahu namja tidak memilikinya kan?" Tanya sehun yang mengejar jongin dan menyamai langkah mereka

"ara.. geundae waee…?" Tanya jongin balik dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti sehun yang keheranan.

"tapii.. joong…"

"apalagi oh sehun?"

"kalau begitu aku juga mau melakukannya denganmu."

"MMWWOOO? NEON MICHYEONSEO?"

"anii.. ayo joong kita melakukannya, kita kan sudah pacaran, nee?" goda sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jongin dari samping sehingga jongin risih di buatnya

"aishh.. andwaaee.." tolak jongin entah kenapa menjadi malu-malu ketika sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, entah karena ia dapat menciumibau parfum sehun yang memang sangat gentle atau karna hal lainnya

"joong.. pipimu memerah.. kau malu kaan? Goda sehun lagi

"aniyeo… andwaee…."

"wae… hum.." goda sehun yang masih mendekatkan wajahnya

Sreet jonginpun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping sehingga jarak wajah itu menjadi dekat

DEG.. DEG… DEG.. DEG…

Jantung itu sama-sama berdegub kencang entah apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini, wajah yang berdekatan itu masih sama diam-diam, saling menyusuri pandangan lawannya sendiri dan sehun lebih memilih untuk memutuskan pandangan itu dan beralih ke bibir jongin..

Kemudian ia mulai mempersempit jarak bibir itu daan….

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Kenlee1412** : alurnya kecepatan ya? Maaf.. maklumi author abal-abal ini wkwk,, soal sehun yang cerewet sbnrnya aku bayangin kepribadian sehun yang sebenarnya tp sehun cerewet g sih aslinya? *PLAK n jongin yang uke bgd majayeo..

 **Thanks to**

 **Nadia, Mika, Askasufa, Kenlee1412, Novisaputri09, HK, Guest, Putri836, Oohsehuun12,** **M Alvon Aldianor kpopers II238** , **Yuvikimm97, Hafhie95, Ohkim9498, NunaaBaozie**

Give me the review for this chap pleeeeeaaaasee.. *kedip-kedip mata


	5. Chapter 5

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH CHAPTER**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Maaf banget buat kalian yang minta ffnya diupdate cepat,, masih nungguin kan.. masih dong yaa.. masih kan ..**

 **Sebelumnya…**

DEG.. DEG… DEG.. DEG…

Jantung itu sama-sama berdegub kencang entah apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini, wajah yang berdekatan itu masih sama-sama diam, saling menyusuri pandangan lawannya sendiri dan sehun lebih memilih untuk memutuskan pandangan itu dan beralih ke bibir jongin..

Kemudian ia mulai mempersempit jarak bibir itu dan sedikit lagi bibir itu akan menempel..

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung sang namja tan semakin berdegub kencang dan tepat ketika ia akan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menolak ciuman sehun, sehun langsung menahan wajah itu dan

CHU….

Akhirnya bibir itu saling menempel, membuat sang namja tan membelalakan matanya.

pelan-pelan sehun memagut bibir tebal itu, merasakan manisnya, mengulumnya lembut seperti mengulum permen kapas, sehingga jongin terbuai olehnya dan ia memutuskan untuk menutup mata itu dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan sehun.

"aku…aku merasakannya lagi, bibir ini… apakah seperti ini rasanya berciuman dengan sesama namja?" batin jongin yang masih terbuai oleh ciuman sehun

Puas dengan mengulum lembut bibir jongin kali ini sehun mulai memagut kuat bibir itu, mengulum bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian sehingga jongin melenguh dibuatnya

Eemmmhh…

Hhuun.. bug..bug.. merasa pasokan udaranya menipis jongin menepuk punggung sehun dengan kepalan tangannya, sangat lemah.. bahkan sehun mengabaikan kepalan tangan sang namja tan dan terus memagut bibir itu.

Hhaah hhun.. mm..

Ok tak tega melihat jongin yang melemah (?) sehun akhirnya memutuskan ciuman itu hanya sebentar dan kembali menciumnya ketika jongin yang sedang menghirup udara itu mengatakan

"kita masih di sekolah huun…"

"biar" hanya satu kata dan sehun kembali mencium bibir itu

 **Chap 5….**

Sejak adegan ciuman di sekolah tadi entah mengapa membuat keduanya canggung, seperti orang asing yang baru berkenalan dan sangat awkward sekali. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat tidak keduanya sih, pasalnya hanya sang namja tan lah membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Ia terlihat menghindar dari sehun, setiap ada apa-apanya pasti lebih baik mengalah supaya tidak berdekatan sehun. Sehun duduk di sofa ia mengalah dan beranjak dari sofa itu, sehun membuka lemari pendingin, ia mengalah tidak jadi buka lemari pendinginnya, sampai-sampai ia kebelet ingin buang airpun, ia lebih baik mengalah karna sehun juga mau masuk ke kamar mandi dan alhasil jongin harus menahan cairan yang harus ia keluarkan itu. Semua karna jongin tak tahan dengan deguban jantungnya yang selalu cepat kala sehun berada di dekatnya apalagi insiden ciuman tadi yang membuat ia semakin deg degan bila melihat bibir sehun.

Sehun yang melihat ada kejanggalan itu, mulai kesal dengan sikap jongin, ia merasa seperti penjahat yang harus di hindari karna kalau tidak kau akan mati di tangannya. Sedangkan sehun bukan orang seperti itu, ia adalah roommate jongin dan itu membuatnya jengkel dengan sikap jongin. Padahal ia kan baru saja berciuman hot dengan namja tan itu, kenapa ia malah jadi aneh begini, batin sehun

Dasar….

"aiiisssh… jooong… neon waegudaee?" teriak sehun tak sanggup menghadapi sikap jongin

"aniyeo… sudah aku mau tidur." Balas jongin yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur membelakangi sehun

"aiissh…." Tak mendapat jawaban dari jongin, sehun akhirnya kesal sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya dan akhirnya tertidur dengan guling dan selimut yang sudah jatuh ke bawah karena ia menendangnya waktu kesal tadi.

.

.

.

Besok paginya masih sama jongin masih diam dan cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah supaya sehun tak bersamanya, tapi.. sehun yang tau jongin sudah pergipun cepat-cepat bergegas dan mengejar jongin

.

"joong… hhhaaah hhaah.. tunggu aku jong, kenapa kau berangkat duluan?" Tanya sehun yang masih ngos-ngosan karna mengejar jongin. Jongin pun mengabaikan sehun dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan sehun di belakangnya

Hhah.. hhaah.. aiisssh.. kesal sehun

"eung…? Sehun tertegun karena ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya

"ya tuhaan.. sampai kapan aku di mata-matai seperti ini, apa kalian belum yakin aku pacaran dengan jongin." Batin sehun

"jjoong.." sehun memanggil dan mengejar jongin

.

Greb… sreet..

Sehun menarik kuat pergelangan tangan itu dan langsung menangkup pipi jongin dan

Chu.. sehun kembali mencium bibir jongin, jongin yang terbelalak karena di cium sehunpun langsung melepaskan ciuman sehun dan mendorong sehun setelahnya

Bruug..

"kenapa kau menciumku bodoh?"

"berpura-puralah KIM.." ucap sehun menekankan kata di akhir kalimatnya supaya jongin mengerti.

"eung..?"

Kiss.. sehun kembali mencium bibir itu, sementara itu jongin yang sudah tau maksud sehun hanya pasrah dan menerima ciuman yang diberikan sehun

Ya tuhaan… jantung ini kembali berdegub kencang, degdegdegdeg aku.. aku rasaa.. aku mau pingsan

…

"joong…joong… hey sadarlah kenapa kau malah pingsan, huh.. yyaak.. ireona.. jjoong.." ucap sehun menepuk pipi jongin berkali-kali.

"joong…jonginah.."

 _"_ _hey apa-apan dia? Dia membuat kekasihnya pingsan dalam berciuman."_

 _"_ _ia.. apakah dia berniat membunuh kekasihnya?"_

Sontak sehun terkejut dengan omongan siswa-siswa yang sedang lalu lalang di depan mereka, ada-ada saja jongin pingsan karena ciumannya?, sementara itu jongin yang masih belum-belum bangun terpaksa di gendong ala bridal oleh sehun dan di bawanya ke uks

Sesampainya di uks..

"joong, aku harap kau tak apa-apa dan aku pergi dulu, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi." Ucap sehun beranjak dari hadapan jongin

.

.

.

Selama dalam kegiatan PBM.. sehun sangat tidak tenang sekali ia kepikiran jongin dan juga kepikiran kata-kata siswa tadi, siapa tau jongin pingsan karena memang kehabisan pasokan udara? Tapi ia yakin bukan itu penyebabnya, ia rasa mereka belum lama berciuman dan jongin tiba-tiba pingsan. *itu kan rasa lu hun -,-

Ah..tidak tidak bagaimanapun juga jongin pingsan ketika bersamanya, jadi ia merasa bersalah dengan roomatenya itu. Karna itu ia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat supaya bisa melihat keadaan jongin

Setelah lama berenung dan memikirkan keadaan jongin, akhirnya tak terasa bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan sehun langsung berhamburan keluar dan berlari menuju uks

Sesampainya di uks..

"joong.. kau sudah sadar…?" Tanya sehun langsung bergegas melihat jongin

"huwaaa.. joong… kenapa kau belum juga sadaaar? Mafkan aku jong.. maafkan aku, aku janji tak akan menciummu lagi jong, sadarlah joong.." ucap sehun dengan ratapannya yang sangat memilukan seperti jongin dalam keadaan sekarat

"jjonginnah…" panggil sehun yang masih menangis di bahu jongin

"tidak.. tidak huun.. jangaaan.. aku.. menyukaimu.. tidak.. aku bukan gay,, andwae." Sementara itu jongin tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan sepertinya mengigaukan sehun

"eung..jjoong.. apa kau bilang? Kau menyukaiku? " sehunpun menjetikkan jarinya seperti mendapatkan ide yang sangat bagus

"aha.. aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap sehun

"baiklah..,, sampai ketemu nanti manis.. " CHUP satu kecupan dibibir jongin sebelum sehun benar-benar beranjak dari hadapan jongin

"eung.. " sehun tertegun ketika ia membuka pintu uks ada seorang namja yang yang terlihat sedang mengintip didepan pintu uks itu, tapi sehun mengabaikannya, Ia pikir orang itu ingin mengambil sesuatu mungkin di uks. Oleh karena itu ia biasa-biasa saja. Sementara itu namja yang sedang berpura-pura untuk masuk ke dalam uks itu mengumpat kesal

"sial… jadi kai ku sudah ada yang mengambil, lihat saja kau.." ucapnya dengan seringaian tajam yang khas

.

.

.

Other side..

"jadii.. kai-ku sudah ada yang mengambilnya?" Tanya seorang namja pada kedua rekannya

"yaa.. begitulah bos.. sehun sendiri yang mengatakan dia berpacaran dengan jongin." Jawab rekannya

"sehuun? Nama namja itu."ucapnya lebih terlihat pernyataan bukan pertanyaan

" .. dia siswa baru yang di kagumi oleh namja-namja uke di sekolah ini." Jawab yang satunya lagi

"baru satu minggu aku tinggalkan, sudah ada ya yang berani mengambil kai ku?" ucapnya sombong dan kembali menghirup rokok yang sudah dihidupkan oleh rekannya itu

"HUH.. liat saja kau SEHUN,, kau tak akan bisa mengambil kai-ku." Ucapnya

.

.

.

"euugh.. " tampak seorang namja tan yang sedang mengerjabkan matanyanya

"jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya

"mwooo? Jam 1? Ya tuhaan.. selama itukah aku tertidur?" Tanya jongin pada dirinya sendiri dan bergegas keluar dari uks untuk pulang

.

.

"aigoo..joong.. kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sehun pura-pura

"sudah.." ketus dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan sehun

"yya.. joong.. tunggu aku,, joong.. aah..aah.. aku tersandung tali sepatuku jong, aku.." ucap sehun senyum-senyum

Dan bruugh.. sehun pura-pura memerangakap tubuh itu ke dinding dan menatapnya sehingga jongin degdegan karna sehun

"jjoong.." panggil sehun mendekatkan wajahnya

"akkh.. " sebelum sehun menggodanya lebih jauh,ia menginjak kaki itu sehingga sehun mengerang karnanya

"aku benci padamu huun.." ucap jongin meninggalkan sehun

"yyak.. jjoong.." panggil sehun senyum-senyum karna sukses menggoda jongin.

.

.

.

 **** ** _sappunsappun georeoga…_**

 ** _geudaega jamdeureosseul ttae.._**

 ** _salmyeosi anajul geoya.._**

 ** _kkamjak nollae jul geoya.._**

selalu dance yang dilakukan oleh jongin ketika ia sedang galau karna sehun atau karna hal yang lainpun pasti jongin akan menari, karna selain hobi ia merasa dengan menari, ia merasa galaunya sedikit berkurang, tapi sekarang ini bukannya berkurang, ia malah mengumpat tidak jelas dan mengatakan

"tidak-tidak aku tidak menyukai sehun aku tidak menyukai sehun." Ucapnya terus menari bergaya kucing seperti milik lagu AOA itu

semenatara itu seorang namja tampak sangat menikmati penampilan jongin, dengan baju kebesaran dan celana 'sedikit pendek' itu membuat namja yang sedang menonton jongin sekaligus merekamnya, terangsang dengan aksi kim jongin

"kau semakin seksi sayaaang.." ucapnya yang terus merekam jongin dari luar studio dance

 ** _Lalalalalala lalalalalala_**

 ** _Lalalalalala_**

 ** _I'm good I'm hot I'm fresh I'm fly_**

good, hot, fresh, benar-benar sesuai dengan jongin yang sedang menari dengan sexynya saat sekarang ini. Sampai-sampai namja yang sedang merekam jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu karna tak tahan

kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu pada jongin dan siapakah dia?

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong.. semuanya terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah ngereview ff abal ini dan mintak diupdate cepat, tapi malah lama bgd diupdatenya. Maaaaf bgd.. ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku gak bisa megang lepi.. makanya belum diupdate2

HK : ini udah dipanjangin ya, udah dilanjut juga,

Askasufa : iya nih sehun tukang mengambil kesempatan dlm ksempitan wkwk

Nunaabaozie : iyah ching.. alurnya emg kcepatan, maaf author abal-abal hehe

Utsukushii02 : udah next chap yaa..

Kenlee1412 : terima kasih saeng.. :] yaa begitulah sehun benar buta ama hub sesame jenis tapi lebih ke aneh deh tpatnya, dia ngerasa kek gmana gtu ma gay itu dan aku sebenarnya buat karkter sehun disini itu kek dia exo next door gtu. Udah dilanjut yaa

Nisrinahunkai99 : maaf gak bisa cpt updatenya, tapi udah dilanjut yaa

Novisaputri09 : secepatnya hukai bersatu okay.. tungguin aja hehe

Yuvikimm : udah dilanjut

Terima kasih banyak smuanya,, aku mau benerin kalau karakter sehun itu bukan yang playboy seperti kebanyakan tapi karakternya anak baek-baek dan lucu kek di exo next door apalagi pas adegan ia sok tau kalau kakak tmannya itu suka ma kai.. gila.. ngakak sendiri aku pas adegan itu.

Jadi.. yaa begitulah.. eh ada namja yang bilang jongin miliknya loh kira-kira siapa yaa? So give me the review please

Dan sekian cuap2 dari saya udah Menuhin satu lembar nih.. anyeeooooonggg…

*bow

 **Thanks to**

 **Nadia, Mika, Askasufa, Kenlee1412, Novisaputri09, HK, Guest, Putri836, Oohsehuun12,** **M Alvon Aldianor kpopers II238** , **Yuvikimm97, Hafhie95, Ohkim9498, NunaaBaozie** , **utsukushii02**

 **Pin : 571168ad**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebelumnya..**

"kau semakin seksi sayaaang.." ucapnya yang terus merekam jongin dari luar studio dance

 ** _Lalalalalala lalalalalala_**

 ** _Lalalalalala_**

 ** _I'm good I'm hot I'm fresh I'm fly_**

good, hot, fresh, benar-benar sesuai dengan jongin yang sedang menari dengan sexynya saat sekarang ini. Sampai-sampai namja yang sedang merekam jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu karna tak tahan

namja itu terus berjalan masuk ke dalam, stelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang dari luar, yang mau tak mau membuatnya bergegas brrsembunyi di balik pintu jika tak ingin di ketahui oleh orang tersebut.

"jongin-aaah… aku tau kau disini." Ucap sehun yang belum sampai di ruang studio itu tapi sudah memanggil-manggil jongin duluan. Sesampainya di dalam ruang itu..

"aisssh… siaaal. Dia lagi, dia lagi, awas kau sehuun.., kau harus ku beri pelajaran." Ucapnya di balik pintu yang mengetahui orang itu adalah sehun

"tebakanku benar.. kau memang ada di sini kan." Ucap sehun

Jongin yang melihat sehun datangpun hanya memasang wajah datar dan meregangkan badannya setelah dance.

"joong.. kajja kita pulang." Ajak sehun yang baru datang sudah mengajak jongin pulang sehingga jongin kesal karnanya

"anii.. pulanglah kau duluan."

"ayolaah.. joong kau sudah menari dari tadi, apakah kau tidak lelalah? Lagian ini sudah malam."

"a-ni-yeo.." ucap kai menekankan kata tidaknya

"aissh.. kau ini, baiklah kalau kau tak mau pulang. Aku pulang sendiri." Ucap sehun pada akhirnya.

Tumben.. biasanya dia kan keras kepala. Batin jongin melihat sehun pergi dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tepat ketika jongin memulai kembali, badannya secepat kilat digendong oleh sehun ke bahunya dan membawa lari jongin pulang. Layaknya sehun membawa karung seperti itulah jongin digendong. Sehingga jongin meronta-ronta minta diturunkan

"yyyyaaakk…. Oh sehun turunkan aku.. turunkaan.."

"tidak akan joong, dengan cara ini aku baru bisa membawamu pulang, kalau tidak kau tak akan2 pulang joong, kau tak tega apa dengan tubuhmu yang terus kau ajak menari." Ucap sehun panjang lebar dengan membawa jongin di bahunya.

"yyyaak.. oooh.. seehuuun…"

.

.

Other side

"awas kau oh sehun,, tunggu saja pelajaran dariku." Ucap namja yang bersembunyi di balik pintu tadi dan mendengar percakapan hunkai

 **Chap 6…**

Sejak mereka sampai di kamar dorm.. jongin tak mau bicara dengan sehun sama sekali, pasalnya ia sangat marah besar karna perbuatan sehun. Sehun yang menjadi tersangka kemarahan jonginpun hanya berusaha meminta maaf pada jongin dan tak satupun ucapan sehun yang didengarkan oleh jongin.

Hal tersebut membuat sehun kembali frustasi karna sikap jongin yang tak henti-hentinya marah berkepanjangan.

"joong.. maafkan aku, kau tahu.. aku melakukannya karna aku peduli padamu jong," ucap sehun di seberang tempat tidurnya. Jonginpun hanya diam sambil membelakangi sehun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"jonginaah…"

"permintaan selanjutnya aku mau kau diam dan jangan bicara padaku sampai mood ku kembali baik." Ucap jongin

"tapiii.. jooong…"

Tak ada jawaban, akhirnya sehunpun diam mulai memejam matanya. Ia berfikir mungkin jongin memang sedang ada masalah, oleh karena itu, ia lebih baik mengalah hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di sekolah, dengan sehun yang merangkul pingang jongin. Ketika jongin menolaknya, sehun mengingatkan janji tersebut sehingga jongin hanya bisa pasrah.

"sampai kapan ini terus berlanjut?" Tanya jongin tampak lesu

"sampai kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku joong." Ucap sehun tersenyum simpul

"neee…?'" sedangkan jongin terheran-heran melihat tingkah sehun, pasalnya ia tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan sehun. Kalau sampai mendengarnya pasti ia akan dugeun-dugeun duluan

Dan sepertinya juga mood jongin sudah kembali membaik, terlihat dari mereka yang sudah berbicara.

.

.

Other side…

Tampak beberapa namja yang mendengar dan melihat percakapan oh sehun tadi

"siaal..siaal…" ucap namja tersebut yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dari kemaren

"sabar bos… sabar."

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan kau tahu? Aku harus menghajar dia sekarang juga." Ucapnya berapi-api dan beranjak dari sana

"tunggu dulu bos.. tunggu… kau jangan bertindak gegabah dulu, kau mau di skors selama 1 minggu lagi." Ucap temannya mengngingat namja itu yang pernah di skors karna kelakuannya

"hhaah.." dengusnya kembali duduk

"aku ada rencana bagus bos, untuk melampiaskan kemarahanmu padanya,"

"kemari bos.." ucap namja itu menyuruh bosnya mendekatkan telinganya

Merekapun membisikkan satu rencana yang kelihatannya jahat itu.

"bagaimana bos? Kau setuju..?" ucapnya setelah selesai membisikkan rencana itu

"ide bagus.. aku sangat setuju,, nantikan pelajaran dariku oh sehun." Ucapnya menyeringai licik..

.

.

.

Tampak namja pale yang sedang buru-buru masuk kedalam toilet untuk mengeluarkan panggilannya. Sesampainya didalam..

"ah leganyaa.." ucap sehun setelah bisa mengeluarkan panggilannya

BBRAAK….

Ia pun dikejutkan pleh pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh beberapa namja.

"halo… oh sehun… kita bertemu lagi." Ucap salah satu namja mengeluarkan seringai mengerikannya

BBUGH.. BBUGH..

AAAKKH…

BBAGH BBUGH..

.

.

.

.

Saat ini jongin sedang makan di kantin bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat jongin sendiripun curiga, biasanya kan ia selalu bersama sehun, tapi kali ini jongin hanya sendiri. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanyaa..

"jong.. tumben kau sendiri, sehun kemana? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"aniyeo.. kami tidak bertengkar hyung, itu.. tadi aku meningglkannya di toilet ketika ingin ke kantin

"eooh.." ucap baekhyun manggut-manggut lucu membuat chanyeol gemas menyubit pipi baekhyun.

"aigoo… kyeiowo.."

"aiish.. chaan.." ucap baekhyun merenggut sebal

.

.

"hei.. ada orang yang bertengkar, cepat-cepat kita lihat"

"siapa..siapaa..?"

"kalau aku tidak salah siswa baru dari kelas 2 a"

Sontak jongin terkejut ketika anak-anak di kantin pada heboh mengatakan ada orang yang bertengkar dan yang lebih parahnya mereka menyebutkan yang bertengkar itu adalah siswa baru dari kelas 2a. membuat jongin berfikiran kalau itu adalah sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun siswa baru di kelasnya.

Tanpa berfkir panjang jongin menyudahi makannya dan ikut berhamburan dengan orang-orang yang sedang berlari menuju tkp tersebut.

Sementara chanyeol dan bakhyun hanya terheran-heran karena tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang

.

.

.

.

.

"permisi..permisi.. numpang aku mau lewat" ucap jongin melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat pertengkaran tersebut. Sementara itu orang-orang itu sebut menyerukan 2 nama

"suhoo..suuhoo…"

"seehuun..seehuun"

Aiis bagaimana aku bisa lewat kalau seperti ini batin kai yang masih terjebak di kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

Kemudian datanglah seorang songsaengnim yang membuat kerumunan itu menepi sehingga kai bisa lewat dan ikut berjalan di belakang songsaengnim itu

Bbughh…buugh..

"oh sehun.. kim suho.. ravi lee.. kim himcaan…. Kalian berempat ikut keruangan saya sekarang jugaa…" ucap songsaengnim itu yang menghentikan perkelahian antara suho dan sehun dan dua darinya sudah terkapar duluan dengan wajah yang babak beluk

"sehuuniie.." batin kai miris melihat wajah sehun yang babak belur dan mengikuti songsaenim itu dari belakang bersama 3 namja yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"akkh..akkh.. sakit joong, pelan-pelan,, aah.."

Saat ini mereka sudah di kamar dorm dengan jongin yang mengobati luka-luka di wajah sehun

"makanya..siapa suruh kau jadi jagoan."ucap jongin kembali menekankan luka di bibir sehun itu sehingga sehun meringis di buatnya

"akkh.."

"apa yang membuatmu bertengkar huun?" Tanya jongin. Mendengar pertanyaan jongin membuat sehun mengingat kembali kejadian ia bertengkar.

.

Flashback…

Bbuugh… satu pukulan di layangkan suho pada wajah sehun

"kau tahu jangan sekali-sekali kau berani menyentuh milikku, kim jongin itu miliku,, mi-lik-ku." Ucap suho murka

"milik-mu..? **jangan bermimpi** dia sudah menjadi kekasihku. Kau siapa huh? Datang-datang mengatakan jongin milikmu?"

Bbbuugh.. pukulan keras juga dilayangkan sehun pada perut suho sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"ssiiaal…" ucap suho berapi kembali berdiri dan terjadilah kembali baku hantam antar keduanya

Flashback end

"huun..hei kau melamun?" Tanya jongin menyadarkan sehun

"ah aniyeo."

"kau ini…"

"kau..tumben perhatian padaku? Apakah kau sudah kembali ke jongin yang semula?" Tanya sehun mulai menggoda jongin

Jongin pun tersentak mendengar pertannyaan sehun dan menyudahi pengobatannya

"lagian aku tau kok jong alasan kau kelihat aneh padaku."

"apaa?"

"kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanya sehun

"nee.. aniyeo.." ucap jongin cepat dan membuatnya gugup dengan ucapan sehun

"sudahlah aku tahu kok, waktu kau pingsan beberapa hari yang lalu kau kan menggigaukan ku dan mengatakan aku menyukaimu hun" ucap sehun memeperagakan jongin yang sedang menggingau waktu itu

"andwae.. kata siapa ? itu tidak benar." Ucap jongin semakin gugup karna ucapan sehun apalagi saat ini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada jongin

"akui sajaa.. nee." Ucap sehun meggoda jongin

"an-dwe."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan jongin makin deg-degan karna sehun memperhatikann intens

Deg..deg..deg..deg..

Greb

Sehun memegang kedua bahu jongin dan mulai merebahkan badan mereka. Posisi mereka dari tadi memang diatas tempat tidur sehingga memudahkan sehun membawa jongin terlentang

Saat ini jongin sudah berada dibawah sehun, dengan sehun yang masih memegang kedua bahunya

"jjoong.." panggilnya

Deg..deg..deg..deg..deg…

Sehunpun mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengelus bibir jongin

"bolehkah?" tanyanya mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka

Deg..deg..deg..deg….

CHU…

Sehun pun mencium bibir jongin dan mulai mengulum lembut bibir sexy itu

Awalnya mengecup kemudian mengulum setelahnya memagut kuat bibir itu sehingga jongin mengeluarkan desahannya

Errrmmh….

Hhun.. mmh..

Jongin merasa pasokkan udara diparu-parunya mulai menipis sehingga menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun untuk menghentikan ciuman itu

Sehunpun melepaskan ciumannya

Hhaah..haah..

Sreet

Sehunpun mendekatkan kening mereka berdua

"bibirmu sangat manis joong, kau tahu." Ucap sehun

.

.

.

.

Tbc dulu ya hehe…

Terima ksih yang nge review nge favorit n nge follow

Pertanyaanya sudah terjawab kaan

Untuk jongin yang pingsan, bukan karena kehabisan oksigen tapi karna dia memang deg-degan

Baidewei eniwei beswei..

Sangeilchukkae kim jongin oppa.. semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, di murahkan rezeki, menjadi anak yang lebih baik, makin terkenal, disayaang hyung2nya, disayang keluarga, makin maniiis and ssseeexxxeeh wkwk and WUATB OPPAA SARANGHAE

Oh ya satu lagi baca juga ya ffku yang judulnya forbidden love.. tenaang masih hunkai kok

Ok aku rasa sekian dulu.. anyeooong thank you very much *bow..


	7. Chapter 7

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya..**

Errrmmh….

Hhun.. mmh..

Jongin merasa pasokkan udara diparu-parunya mulai menipis sehingga menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun untuk menghentikan ciuman itu

Sehunpun melepaskan ciumannya

Hhaah..haah..

Sreet

Sehunpun mendekatkan kening mereka berdua

"bibirmu sangat manis joong, kau tahu." Ucap sehun

Hhah..haah.. jongin masih ter engah ketika sehun bersuara tepat mengenai hidungnya

"hhun…" jonginpun menahan bahu sehun yang sudah terlalu dekat dengan badannya itu dan ia tak nyaman karna jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat

"wae?" sehun menjauhan sedikit wajahnya

"kau.. kkenapa kau menciumku hun?" sedikit gugup jongin tetap bertanya pada sehun

"kenapa? Apa aku salah? Apakah aku tidak boleh menciummu?" Tanya sehun mengusap helaian rambut jongin layanya sepasang kekasih

"tidak.. ini salah hun,, kita hanya pura-pura, kenapa kau sangat suka menciumku?" Tanya jongin menatap mata sehun

"ne.. kita hanya pura-pura, tapi aku tergoda dengan bibirmu jong, bibirmu lembut dan manis." Kembali sehun mengelus bibir itu dan mencoba untuk mengecupnya kembali

"hhun.." jongin dengan sekuat tenaga menahan bahu sehun tapi ia kalah karna sehun lebih dulu mencium bibir jongin

"hhmp…" jonginpun hanya pasrah, walaupun ia tau seharusnya ini tidak terjadi tapi ia tetap menerima ciuman sehun

Errmhh.. jongin tak kuasa mengeluarkan desahannya ketika sehun memagut kuat bibir bawahnya kemudian secara bergantian mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya

Errmmh… mmmhh..

Okay kali ini ciuman sehun benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, lihatlah rambutnya yang sudah lumayan acak-acakan karna jongin meremas rambut itu dan begitupun sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi mencium jongin sehingga menimbulkan kecipak-kecipak sexy antara mereka

Hhmh..

Bug..bug

Dengan kepalan tanganya jongin memukul punggung sehun supaya ciuman itu dihentinkannya, tapi yang namanya sehun masih tidak menghentikan ciuman itu, ia masih memagut kuat bibir jongin malah sekarang ia mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Jongin tidak menyerah ia tetap memukul kuat punggung itu sampai akhirnya pukulan itu melemah dan sehun pun yang tak tega akhirnya menghentikan ciuman itu dengan di akhiri pagutan yang kuat pada bibir jongin

"mmmhh hhaaah… hhhaah..

Aaakkhhh…

Tak sampai disitu jongin kembali di kejutkan oleh sehun yang mengecup lehernya, entah apa yang terjadi pada sehun yang jelas ia mengecup leher jongin secara berulang sehingga jongin mau tak mau melenguh kuat

"eeuugghh…hhh.. mmh hhhun hhentih.." jonginpun mencoba menghentikan sehun walaupun suaranya terputus-putus tapi ia tetap mengeluarkan suara yang sudah terbilang sexy itu

"hhaah.. hhhuuun…" ucap jongin mencoba memegang pipi sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan sehun yang masih asik mengecup leher jongin

"hhentih khaannh.. hhun"

DEG.. seperti tersadar dari perlakuan yang ia perbuat, sehun cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher jongin dan terkejut melihat wajah jongin yang terengah itu

"omo… jjonng… mmaafkan aku, aku tak sadar jong." Ucap sehun cepat

"hhaah..' sementara itu jongin mendesah lega karna sehun menjauhkan wajahnya

"aiggo… jong.. aku khilaf jong, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"ne.." sahut kai pendek

"baiklah ayo kita tidur." Ucap sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh jongin dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya setelah itu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jongin tak terlalu mempersalahkan hal tersebut, karena saat ini pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan.

 **Jongin pov**

Apa yang kau lakukan sehunnah,, mengapa.. mengapa kau melakukannya? Itu sudah terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa di bilang biasa lagi. Kau menciumku dan juga mengecup leherku, apa kau juga punya perasaan padaku? Lantas mengapa kau selalu mengatakan bibirku manis dan lembut? Apa hal itu kau lakukan hanya untuk kepuasanmu saja?

"hhaah.." terlalu banyak hal yang aku pikirkan, aku mencoba memejamkan mata ini walau sulit terasa.

 **Jongin pov end**

 **..**

 **Sehun pov**

Yaa tuhaan apa yang telah aku lakukan, mengapa bisa-bisanya aku melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Bodoh kau sehun kau bodoh. Bagaimana pandangannya padaku nanti?

Aiisshhh…

Ini benar-benar gila, tapi kenapa rasanya senang saat aku melakukkannya ? ada perasaan bahagia saat aku bisa memilikinya.. appakaah?

Tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin.. lebih baik aku tidur supaya otakku bisa berfikir jenih besokknya. Akupun melihat ke samping, ia telah tertidur, tapi aku yakin pasti dia belum bennar2 tertidur, melihat alisnya yang bertaut itu.

Kim jongin.. mianhae….

 **Sehun pov end**

 **Chap 7….**

Esok paginya mereka bangun terlambat, pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.10, sedangkan mereka masuk pukul 7.30 itu artinya tersisa waktu 20 menit untuk mereka mandi dan sarapan pagi di kantin yang telah di sediakan asrama.

Jongin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi supaya tidak didahului oleh sehun, tapi sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga terjadilah perebutan antara mereka.

"aku duluan huun.. aku Cuman sebentar."

"tidak jong aku duluan, kau terakhir"

"aissh.." mereka masih memperebutkan membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut

"ya sudah.. kalau begitu kita mandi berdua."

"NNEEE? Kau gila? Aku mandi duluan bodoh."

BRAAK…

Pintu yang ditutup keras oleh jongin masih belum menyadarkan sehun dari ucapannya dan juga ucapan jongin tentunya

"apa salahnya mandi berdua, kan sama-sama namja." Ucap sehun

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak dua namja yang sedang sibuk melihat pemandangan dari rooftop gedung sekolah mereka itu, dengan yang satu sedang merokok dan satunya lagi tidak merokok.

"jadi menurutmu bagaimana himcan?"

"menurutku bos kau lebih baik mendekatkan jongin secara lembut, lambat-lambat tapi pasti. Karna dari yang aku tahu dia bukan tipe namja yang suka langsung didekatkan"

"begitukah?"

"yaah.. pertama-pertama kau coba ingatkan dia tentangmu tapi aku sedikt tidak yakin dia masih mengingatmu."

"maksudmu..?" ucap suho sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan anak buahnya itu

"bukan begitu bos, maksudku kalau jongin tidak mengingatmu, aku yakin usaha pendekatanmu akan gagal. Oleh karena itu kau harus ingatkan dia tentangmu dulu bos"

"hhuuh… aku yakin dia masih mengingatku" ucap suho sombong, sementara himcan mendengus malas melihat kelakuan orang yang dipanggil bosnya itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini jongin sedang duduk di perpustakaan, ia sedang sibuk mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompoknya, jangan tanyakan sehun dimana, karna jongin sedang mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan sehun dulu, mengingat kejadian kemaren

"mana yaa bukunya, aah.. ini dia"

Greb.. ketika jongin sedang mengambil buku yang sudah di temukannya itu, seseorang juga memegang buku yang sama-sama jongin ambil itu.

"ah.. mian..,, gwaeenchana.. ambil saja." Ucap namja yang juga memegang buku yang diambil jongin tersebut

"aah.. ne..ne gomao.." ucap kai tersenyum ramah

Sementara itu namja tadi masih berdiri di samping jongin dan mencoba membuka suaranya kembali

"jogiyo.. apakah kau kim jongin?" Tanya namja itu

"ne.. aah ne.. nuguseyo" Tanya jongin balik karna tak mengenali namja tersebut

"kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku namja yang di rooftop waktu itu" ucapnya mencoba mengingatkan

"chakammman.. eumm.." ucap jongin dan memasang pose berfikir membuat namja disampingnya tersenyum

.

"aah suho hyung?" Tanya jongin seperti mengingat namja itu

"ne.. kau benar manis.." ucap suho mencubit pipi jongin

"ah..appo hyung."

Siapa itu suho hyung, dimanakah mereka saling mengenal mari saya ceritakan kilas baliknya…

.

.

.

Saat itu jongin sedang tidur-tiduran di bangku rooftop gedung sekolahnya, dengan memasang headset yang volumenya tidak terlalu besar itu, jongin menikmati acara tidur-tidurannya di temani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan.

Di tengah acaranya tidur-tiduran, jongin dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang sedang berteriak, merasa terusik, jonginpun mencari sumber suara. Ternyata sumber suara itu dari tepi rooftop gedung. Jonginpun bertanya pada orang tersebut, apa yang dilakukan namja tersebut, tapi sang namja malah semakin berteriak dan mengatakan akan terjun dari rooftop gedung sekolah tersebut. Jongin yang kaget dengan ucapan namja tersebut langsung mencegahnya, berbagai usaha dilakukannya supaya namja itu berubah pikiran. Jongin mencoba menelfon seseorang, tapi aksinya diketahui oleh namja itu dan ia kembali mengancam jongin akan terjun sekarang juga kalau jongin menelfon seseorang. Akhirnya jongin pun hanya pasrah.. dan mencoba berkata baik-baik dengan namja tersebut.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang antara mereka, akhirnya jonginpun tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi, tapi sebelummya jongin mencoba mengeluarkan aegyo dengan lagu giyominya sehingga namja tersebut terkagum melihat expresi jongin.

"yeppo…" ucapnya

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikran jongin, yang jelas aegyonya berhasil mencegah namja yang ingin bunuh diri tersebut.

"syukurlah." Ucap jongin dengan senyuman

Sejak saat itu mereka mulai saling mengenal,, jongin menanyakan alasan namja itu bunuh diri, ternyata dia di tinggal kekasihnya pergi ke kanada, kekasihnya itu bernama kris, kris dulunya siswa SM High School juga tapi karena ikut ortu akhirnya ia harus melepaskan suho dan pergi ke kanada. Itulah yang membuat suho ingin bunuh diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi sehun sudah tidak menemukan jongin, ia sudah tergesa-gesa pulang diluan dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam pun jongin masih belum pulang-pulang juga ke dorm, sehun yang khawatirpun mencari jongin, biasanya jongin kalau tidak pulang-pulang pasti ia sedang menari di studio dance, maka dari itu sehun langsung mencarinya kesana.

Sesampainya disana..

"joong..aku tau kau di si-" perkataan sehun terhenti karena orang yang dipanggil tidak ada dalam ruangan tersebut

"eh.. kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?" Tanya sehun mulai curiga dan juga semakin khawatir dengan jongin

Sehunpun mencoba menelfon jongin, tapi tak ada jawaban

"ah sial.. kemana dia?" sehunpun mencoba untuk pulang ke dorm, siapa tau jongin sudah kembali pikirnya

.

.

.

Tepat ketika sehun masuk ke kamar, ia mendengar suara jongin dan seorang namja. Ia pun cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu tersebut

"terima kasih hyung atas traktirannya, aku sangat senang." Ucap jongin pada suho

"sama-sama jongie, hyung juga merasa senang kalau jongin senang"

Drap..drap..drapp…

Langkah kaki dua namja itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti didepan kamar hunkai, sehingga sehun bisa memastikan kalau itu jongin dan wait siapa itu namja yang bersama jongin. Batin sehun yang masih mengintip dari celah tersebut

"eung..bukankah itu namja yang mengatakan jongin miliknya, aisssh…sial.. apa-apan dia? Kenapa dia bisa mengantarkan jongin pulang?" ucap sehun yang sepertinya terbakar api cemburu

…

"baiklah hyung sekali lagi terima kasih, aku masuk dulu."

"nee.." ucap suho

"joong.." panggil suho ketika jongin akan membuka pintu tersebut

"nee" ucap jongin menolehkan wajahnya

CHUP…

Satu kecupan di daratkan suho pada bibir jongin sehingga jongin kaget dibuatnya

"aaah….. sial..sial." ucap sehun mengumpat tidak jelas karena melihat pemandangan tersebut,

…

"baiklah hyung aku masuk dulu" ucap jongin masih dengan tampang kagetnya sementara itu suho hanya tersenyum melihat jongin

.

.

.

Cleck..

Pintu terbuka,, sehun sudah menunggu jongin dengan tangan yang ia lipatkan di depan dadanya

"ooh… jadi ini yang membuat kau baru pulang?" Tanya sehun berlagak

Jongin yang baru pulang hanya terheran-heran dengan ucapan sehun, apaa-apaan itu maksudnya

"neon.. waegudaae..?" Tanya jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf updatenya lama,, saya sempat down karena reviewnya berkurang makanya jadi malas ngelanjutin..

Buat kalian yang sudah me review,,, sangat berterima kasih banyak dan maaf juga, MUNGKIN ini jadi chap pentup karena kemungkinan besar juga saya gak akan melanjutannya karena minatnya kurang, tapi kemungkinan juga akan saya lanjutkan kalau peminatnya banyak.

Sekali lagi maaf sebesar-besarnya….

 **Thanks to**

 **Nadia, Mika, Askasufa, Kenlee1412, Novisaputri09, HK, Guest, Putri836, Oohsehuun12,** **M Alvon Aldianor kpopers II238** , **Yuvikimm97, Hafhie95, Ohkim9498, NunaaBaozie, Diannurmayasari15, my love double b, Utsukushii02, Jung Naera, Soyu567, NisrinaHunkai99**


	8. Chapter 8

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya..**

Cleck..

Pintu terbuka,, sehun sudah menunggu jongin dengan tangan yang ia lipatkan di depan dadanya

"ooh… jadi ini yang membuat kau baru pulang?" Tanya sehun berlagak

Jongin yang baru pulang hanya terheran-heran dengan ucapan sehun, apaa-apaan itu maksudnya

"neon.. waegudaae..?" Tanya jongin.

"aku? Kau bertanya aku kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu jong, dari mana saja kau jam segini baru pulang?"

"eoh.. itu.. tadi aku pergi keluar bersama seseorang." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak khussus sepatu tersebut. sehun yang mendengar jawaban jongin semakin mendidih karena jongin menjawabnya biasa-biasa saja seolah-seolah hal yang terjadi di luar tadi tak ada apa-apanya.

" eoh.. jadi kau keluar bersama seseorang kemudian membiarkan seseorang itu menciummu?" Tanya sehun masih dengan tampang berlagaknya

"nee? Apa kau bilang? Membiarkan seseorang menciumku? Omo… sehun… kau mengintipkku?" Tanya jongin menyelediki sehun

"bukan mengintip lagi tapi melihatnya jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau berciuman dengan seorang namja? Apa –apaan kau seenaknya berciuman dengan orang tersebut? hanya aku yang boleh menciummu joong.., neon ara?!" ucap sehun tanpa sadar sudah melihatkan kecemburuannya pada jongin. Jonginpun hanya terheran dengan sehun, pasalnya ucapan sehun seolah-seolah mereka sedang berpacaran.

"kau tahu hun, ucapanmu tidak lebih seperti orang yang cemburu buta karna kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. "

Eung.. sehun sedikit tersadar karna ucapan jongin

"sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat, aku lelah hun, aku mau tidur." Ucap jongin yang masuk kekamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya

"aissh… yaaa.. kim jongin, kita belum selesai bicara." Sehun yang merasa diabaikan oleh jongin, mengikuti namja tan tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

…

"kau tahu.. aku sudah lama menunggumu pulang dari tadi, tapi kau tak pulang-pulang, akupun juga mencari ke studio dance tapi kau juga tidak ada disana, seharusnya kau harus berterima kasih padaku, karna aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"siapa suruh kau khawatir padaku." Ucap jongin yang sedang berkumur-kumur di wastafel itu kemudian melap wajahnya setelah itu beranjak dari kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi tidur. Sehun semakin kesal karna terus diabaikan oleh jongin. Ia pun menarik tangan namja tan dengan kuat sehingga jongin berbalik menghadapnya setelah itu sehun menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Chup…. Jongin yang kaget karena sehun mengecup bibirnya, dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman dan menyentakkan tanganya yang dipegang erat oleh sehun

"MWOANIGEOYAA? KITA SEDANG TIDAK BERADA DI SEKOLAH UNTUK BERAKTING, MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENCIUMKU.. HUUUH..?" ucap jongin murka dan berbalik cepat pergi ke tempat tidurnya. Sementara itu sehun yang mendengar ucapan jongin membuat hatinya sakit seperti luka yang terkena air asam, saakiit.. sangat saakit sekali, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. yang jelas perkataan jongin benar-benar sangat menyayat hatinya.

….

"kau tahu jong.. hanya aku yang boleh merasakan bibirmu, orang lain tidak akan aku bolehkan jong, kau tahu"  
ucapnya miris

.

.

.

Chap 8…

Esoknya..

Sehun dan jongin berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama walaupun jongin masih sedikit kesal karna kejadian semalam, tapi ia tetap berbicara dengan sehun, seperti biasa sehun akan merangkul pinggang jongin seperti sepasang kekasih dengan alasan mereka harus ber acting. Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya pasrah berharap acting pura-pura pacarannya dengan sehun cepat berakhir, supaya sehun tidak berbuat sesuka hatinya lagi.

Sebenarnya tak ada namja-namja uke yang sedang mengintai sehun lagi, yang harus membuat mereka berakting di sekolah. Tapi sehunnya saja yang memanfaatkan keadaan supaya bisa dekat-dekat dengan jongin terus. Apalagi mengingat kejadian semalam, namja yang mengatakan jongin miliknya dengan gamblang mencium jongin, ia jadi kalut sendiri kalau namja itu benar-benar ada hubungan dengan jongin dan jongin akan meninggalkannya, tidak.. tidak.. ia tidak mau terjadi. Sampai kapanpun tak ada orang yang bisa memiliki jongin, jongin hanya miliknya seorang, yaa miliknya.

…..

.

.

.

Teet…teet… bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, menandakan songsaenim yang sedang mengajar harus menyudahi ajarannya

"baiklah..anak..anak,, kita ketemu minggu depan, jangan lupa mengulang pelajaran di asrama."

"yaaa… saaeem.." ucap mereka kompak

"baiklah silahkan keluar"

Merekapun berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang sudah memanggil-manggil dari tadi, tak terkecuali jongin dan sehun.

Sesampainya di luar..

"jong…" panggil seseorang yang sedang menunngu jongin di luar

"eh..suho hyung." Ucap jongin

"ayo kita ke kantin bersama." Ajaknya

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan merekapun langsung kesal dan mendorong suho supaya ia bisa berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"aissh dia lagi." Batin suho

"yaa.. sehuunna kau kenapa huh? Tidak sopan sekali." Ucap jongin melihat kelakuan sehun

"maaf yaa.. jongin sudah berjanji denganku untuk pergi bersama kekantin." Ucapan sehun yang diiringi seringaian khasnya membuat suho semakin kesal ingin menonjok wajahnya yang belagu itu.

Sehunpun menarik tangan jongin untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan suho yang masih memasanng wajah kesal.

"yyak..hun.. jangan tarik.. ini sakit.. yak" jongin yang ditarik kuat oleh sehun hanya bisa meringis.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara sehun dan jongin, akhirnya suho bisa makan bersama mereka dikantin. Yaa. Perdebatan itu di menangkan oleh jongin. Perdebatan antara ajakan suho yang mengajaknya makan di kantin dengan sehun yang menolak suho bergabung bersamanya.

jongin tidak tega karna suho sudah mentraktirnya banyak kemaren, jadi ketika suho mengajaknya makan bersama, jongin menerima ajakan tersebut. akhirnya disinilah mereka… makan bertiga, dengan jongin yang berada didepan mereka dan suho, sehun berada didepan jongin.

Permainanpun dimulai….

Awalnya suho menawarkan untuk menyuapkan sesuatu kedalam mulut jongin, jongin menerimanya. Sehun yang melihat itu tak mau kalah ia ikut menyuapkan makanan pada jongin.

Suho menyuapkan kembali, sehun juga ikut menyuapkan, sampai untuk yang kesekian kalinya jongin murka karna kelakuan mereka

"GEUMANHAEE…. Aku bisa makan sendiri, kalian tidak perlu menyuapiku. ARRASSHOO?" ucap jongin pada mereka berdua

"nee.." keduanya menganngguk dan menunduk seperti anak kecil yang di marah ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana bos… apakah berjalan lancar?" Tanya himchan

"tentu saja lancar, kau benar jongin tipe orang yang lembut, semuanya berjalan lancar kemaren"

"baguslah.." sahut himchan

"tapi aku.. harus memusnahkan tikus kecil itu dulu."

"nugu..?"

"siapa lagi.. kalau bukan oh sehun itu." ucapnya

"eooh…"

…

.

.

.

.

.

saat ini jongin sedang berada di perpustakaan, ketika pulang sekolah tadi.. ia mampir ke ruangan yang penuh dengan buku bacaan itu. niatnya ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca seperti anak-anak kutu buku pada umumnya, tapi niatnya ke perpustakaan adalah mencari target untuk menolonginya dalam memngerjakan PR Matematika.

Yaa.. ia berfikir siapa tahu ada anak dalam lokalnya yang sedang berada di sini, dia kan punya kesempatan untuk bertanya dan membantu dalam mengerjakan, apalagi biasanya anak yang pintar itu kan tempat tongkrongannya di perpustakaan. Jadi jongin berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sehun...,,orang yang pintar,,, kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong saja pada kekasih pura-puranya itu untuk mengerjakan? Alasannya adalah sehun terlihat sangat sibuk tadi, ia dipanggil oleh songsaenim menuju ruangannya, jongin juga tidak tahu ada perlu apa. Mungkin sehun di suruh jadi tutor anak saem itu mungkin, sehun kan pandai. Jongin tidak perlu memikirkannya.

…

Saat ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.. jongin langsung menjelajahi pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap target ditemukan. Tapi, tak banya pengunjung saat ini, hanya ada petugas perpustakaan yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk, dua orang di samping kanan jongin, satu orang di depannya yang sedang memilih buku, dua orang lagi di samping kirinya daan…

"mmmh…hhhaah… aakh…" wait suara apa itu? batin jongin menelusuri pandangannya ke sumber suara

"yaa tuhaaan." Ucapnya

Disiang bolong begini.. sempat-sempatnya mereka berbuat mesum.. batin jongin

Memang siih.. perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang paling tenang untuk berbuat seperti itu, jadii.. yaaa jongin seperti tidak tau saja.

Melihat mereka yang sedang berbuat mesum disudut paling ujung perpustakaan, membuat jongin teringat akan lehernya yang dikecup secara berulang oleh sehun. Ia tampa sadar memegang bekas kecupan sehun itu pada lehernya. Tapi cepat..cepat tersadar dari khayalannya tersebut.

"aigoo joonginna..apa yang kau pikirkan kan huh?" batinnya dan segera memilh salah satu buku untuk dibacanya.

….

Pilihan jongin jatuh pada novel romeo Juliet yang terkenal dengan cinta sejatinya itu. sembari menunggu target, jongin memilih duduk dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa jongin..

"hai joong.."

"eh.. suho hyung.. hi"

Yaa seseorang itu adalah suho siapa lagi kalau bukan suho yang selalu mendambakan jongin miliknya

"sedang apa joong?" Tanya suho

"ani..hyung.. itu.. aku lagi nunggu teman untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama" jongin terpaksa berbohong, tidak mungin kan ia mengatakan sedang mencari ytarget untuk menolongnya dalam mengerjakann pr, tapi jongin tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karna ia memang ingin mengerjakan tugas

"eooh… tugas apa? Siapa tau hyung bisa bantu" ucap suho menawarkan, jonginpun berfikir tak ada salahnya juga ia meminta tolong pada suho.

"tugas matematika hyung, tentang.." jongin mencoba mengambil buku dalam tasnya itu untuk menujukkan pada suho

"ini hyung…"

"eoooh ini…."

…..

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu, kita lihat dua mahluk yang sedang berlovey dovey ini

"yeol… jongin kemana siih… dari beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tak melihat batang hidungnya" ucap baekhyun yang sedang bermanja-manja pada chanyeol

"waee… kau kangen dengannya?"

"nee… yeol aku kangen.. pada anak baru itu aku juga kangen."

"anak baru.. siapa" heran chanyeol

"aiish… kekasihnya jongin yeool.. sehuun." Ucap baek

"eooh…" sungut chanyeol merasa sedikit cemburu karena pacarnya masih mengingat yang namanya sehun itu

"carikan jongin untukku yeol" ucap baek memasang wajah puppynya. Chanyeol yang melihat itupun langsung menuruti permintaan kekasihnya

"baiklah sayang..aku akan mencarikannya untukmu." Dengan itu chanyeolpun beranjak dari bangku taman yang sedang mereka duduki itu, dan mulai mencari jongin

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling.. chanyeolpun mencari jongin di perpustakaan, feelingnya mengatakan jongin berada disitu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya di perpustakaan yang luas itu.

…

Ia pun menangkap siluet jongin sedang dengan seorang namja, tapi ia rasa itu bukan kekasihnya. Chanyeolpun langsung menuju ke tempat jongin tersebut.

Setelah lumayan dekat ia bisa melihat jongin dengan seorang namja yang lumayan di kenalnya

"kalau aku tidak salah bukannya dia anak dari kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya itu, kenapa jongin bisa mengenalnya, apa hubungan mereka?" batin chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan memanggil jongin.

"jonginnah…."

"eh.. chanyeol hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan disini." Tanya jongin tersadar dari acara belajarnya bersama suho.

"anii.. baekhyun menyuruhku.. untuk menemuimu, katanya ia kangen padamu jong, kau beberapa hari ini tak kelihatan." Ucap chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh selidiknya pada suho, suho yang merasakan itupun hanya kembali memandang chanyeol dengan tampang biasanya.

"ne.. hyung.. aku juga kangen pada baekhyung.. nanti aku akan mampir ke kamar kalian hyung." Ucap jongin

"baiklah.. hyung pergi dulu.. tadi dia hyung tinggalkan sendiri di taman." Ucap chanyeol pamit pada jongin

"ne hyung.. pay..pay.." ucap jongin

Chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi meningglkan mereka

…..

"jadi.. bagaimana hyung… bagaimana caranya yang ini tadi, tunjukkan padaku kembali hyung." Ucap jongin kembali melanjutkan acara belajarnya yang sedang tertunda

"jadi.. ini… kamu kalikan dengan ini kemudian…"

.

.

.

.

.

"aissh… kenapa dia selalu meninggalkan aku ketika pulang sekolah?' Tanya sehun yang kesal karena kembali di tinggalkan jongin

"jangan..jangaan… dia bersama namja itu lagi…. Aiiisssshh…. Maldo andwe…." Ucap sehun langsung mencari keberadaan jongin

…

Di tengah jalan ia pun bertemu dengan chanyeol

"mm…. sehun shiii….." panggil chanyeol

"ne… chanyeol hyung,?" Tanya sehun

"ne… mau kemana buru-buru sekali?"

"aku sedang mencari jongin.. hyung…"

Chanyeol yang mengetahui keberadaan jongin pun langsung memberi tahu sehun

"dia tadi sedang di perpustakaan hun… bersama seorang namja." Ucap chanyeol

Tanpa menunggu lama sehun langsung memutar arah dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan, ia sudah yakin sekali pasti jongin sedang bersama namja itu.

"aisssh….sial" umpat sehun. Sementara itu chanyeol hanya kesal dengan sehun, ia belum selesai bicara tapi sehun sudah meninggalkannya

.

.

.

.

Sesampainnya diperpustakaan sehun langsung mendidih melihat jongin yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan suho, ditambah suho merangkul bahu jongin, habis sudahlah kesabaran sehun, ia langsung berlari ke arah jongin dan menarik paksa tangan jongin dari namja tersebut

"yyaak..hhuuun… apppo,, kenapa menarikku?" tak diacuhkannya ucapan jongin, ia langsung menarik tangan jongin menjauh dari hadapan namja tersebut

"yyyak…huun.. apppo..aissssh… yaaakk…" jongin hanya meringis merasakan tangannya yang ditarik kuat oleh sehun itu.

…..

"sial… dia lagi,,,, dia lagi,, belum cukup yaa… peljaran yang aku berikan waktu itu." ucap suho murka

.

.

.

Sehunpun membawa jongin ke tempat yang sepi, setelah itu baru dilepaskannya tarikan yang kuat pada jongin

"aakhh… hhaah.. appo." Ringis jongin mengelus tanganya yang sakit

"kau…. Jangan pernah dekat dengan namja itu lagi, KAU DENGAR?" murka sehun mengeluarkan suaranya yang keras. Jongin pun terkejut dengan bentakan sehun

"WAE… apa hakmu melarangku untuk tidak dekat dengannya HUH?" ucap jongin yang sama-sama murka karna dilakukan seperti itu oleh sehun

"DIA JAHAT JOONG,,,, DIA TIDAK BAIK…. KAU TAHU?"

"TIDAK BAIK? KAU BILANG DIA TIDAK BAIK? SIAPA KAU MENGHAKIMINYA SEPERTI ITU?"

"kau..kau tahu? dia orang yang menyebabkan aku bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia juga yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah miliknya."

"lantas apa masalahmu kalau dia mengatakan aku miliknya ,, huuh?"

"masalahku? Kau Tanya MASALAHKU? KAU ADALAH MILIKKU JONG… MILIKKU.. KAU TAHU? TAK ADA ORANG YANG BISA MENGKLAIM MILIK OH SEHUN."

"APA-APAAN KAU MENGATAKAN AKU MILIKMU, KAPAN KITA JADIAN ? Ingat kita menjalankan status ini hanya untuk pura-pura. jadi jangan bilang seusuka hatimu."

"tidak… sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu, tak akan aku biarkan kau dekat dengannya." Ucap sehun menahan tangan jongin yang ingin pergi dari hadapannya itu

"memangnya kau siapa huuh,, siapa kau seenaknya mengaturku, AKU TANYA KAU SIAPA HUUUUH?" Tanya jongin yang kesabarannya benar-benar habis karna sehun

"ak… …" sangat gugup sehun tak tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sadar kalau jongin bukan siapa2nya, tapi ia juga tak mau kehilangan jongin

"lihat kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu kan." Ucap jongin melemah..

"aku mau…perjanjian kita berakhir sampai disini, kau tidak dikejar namja-namja uke itu lagi kan?"

Ucapan jongin benar-benar terdengar pilu, pasalnya ia sedang menahan air matanya sejak dari tadi, sejak mereka adu mulut tadi, jongin benar-benar menyesal, ketika sehun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, ia berharap sehun mengatakan kalau ia kekasih nyatanya tapi sehun hanya diam tak tau menjawab apa.

Dengan itu jongin melepaskan pegangan sehun pada tangannya setelah itu ia bergegas pergi dari hadapan sehun.

Sehunpun tak kuasa untuk menahan kepergian jongin, hatinya masih tertohok, ketika jongin menanyakan hal tadi padanya.

Sreet..

Sehunpun jatuh berlutut melihat kepergian jongin..

"aku sadar joong… aku… mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan tetesan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya ,, sehun menangis.

.

.

.

Sementara itu orang yang sedang menonoton pertunjukkan live dari mereka hanya bersmirk ria, pasalnya ia mendapat info yang sangat update bagi semua orang.

"wow… pertunjukkan yang memilukan, jadi oh sehun dan kim jongin hanya pura-pura pacaran?" ucapnya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeooong,,,, saya fast update kaan?

Saya sangat senang baca review kalian makanya, langsung update,, hehe..

Jangan pernah bosan untuk mereviewnya yaa….

 **Thanks to**

 **Nadia, Mika, Askasufa, Kenlee1412, Novisaputri09, HK, Guest, Putri836, Oohsehuun12,** **M Alvon Aldianor kpopers II238** , **Yuvikimm97, Hafhie95, Ohkim9498, NunaaBaozie, Diannurmayasari15, my love double b, Utsukushii02, Jung Naera, Soyu567, NisrinaHunkai99,kimkai88**


	9. repost chap 8

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya..**

Cleck..

Pintu terbuka,, sehun sudah menunggu jongin dengan tangan yang ia lipatkan di depan dadanya

"ooh… jadi ini yang membuat kau baru pulang?" Tanya sehun berlagak

Jongin yang baru pulang hanya terheran-heran dengan ucapan sehun, apaa-apaan itu maksudnya

"neon.. waegudaae..?" Tanya jongin.

"aku? Kau bertanya aku kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu jong, dari mana saja kau jam segini baru pulang?"

"eoh.. itu.. tadi aku pergi keluar bersama seseorang." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak khussus sepatu tersebut. sehun yang mendengar jawaban jongin semakin mendidih karena jongin menjawabnya biasa-biasa saja seolah-seolah hal yang terjadi di luar tadi tak ada apa-apanya.

" eoh.. jadi kau keluar bersama seseorang kemudian membiarkan seseorang itu menciummu?" Tanya sehun masih dengan tampang berlagaknya

"nee? Apa kau bilang? Membiarkan seseorang menciumku? Omo… sehun… kau mengintipkku?" Tanya jongin menyelediki sehun

"bukan mengintip lagi tapi melihatnya jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau berciuman dengan seorang namja? Apa –apaan kau seenaknya berciuman dengan orang tersebut? hanya aku yang boleh menciummu joong.., neon ara?!" ucap sehun tanpa sadar sudah melihatkan kecemburuannya pada jongin. Jonginpun hanya terheran dengan sehun, pasalnya ucapan sehun seolah-seolah mereka sedang berpacaran.

"kau tahu hun, ucapanmu tidak lebih seperti orang yang cemburu buta karna kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. "

Eung.. sehun sedikit tersadar karna ucapan jongin

"sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat, aku lelah hun, aku mau tidur." Ucap jongin yang masuk kekamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya

"aissh… yaaa.. kim jongin, kita belum selesai bicara." Sehun yang merasa diabaikan oleh jongin, mengikuti namja tan tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

…

"kau tahu.. aku sudah lama menunggumu pulang dari tadi, tapi kau tak pulang-pulang, akupun juga mencari ke studio dance tapi kau juga tidak ada disana, seharusnya kau harus berterima kasih padaku, karna aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"siapa suruh kau khawatir padaku." Ucap jongin yang sedang berkumur-kumur di wastafel itu kemudian melap wajahnya setelah itu beranjak dari kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi tidur. Sehun semakin kesal karna terus diabaikan oleh jongin. Ia pun menarik tangan namja tan dengan kuat sehingga jongin berbalik menghadapnya setelah itu sehun menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Chup…. Jongin yang kaget karena sehun mengecup bibirnya, dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman dan menyentakkan tanganya yang dipegang erat oleh sehun

"MWOANIGEOYAA? KITA SEDANG TIDAK BERADA DI SEKOLAH UNTUK BERAKTING, MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENCIUMKU.. HUUUH..?" ucap jongin murka dan berbalik cepat pergi ke tempat tidurnya. Sementara itu sehun yang mendengar ucapan jongin membuat hatinya sakit seperti luka yang terkena air asam, saakiit.. sangat saakit sekali, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. yang jelas perkataan jongin benar-benar sangat menyayat hatinya.

….

"kau tahu jong.. hanya aku yang boleh merasakan bibirmu, orang lain tidak akan aku bolehkan jong, kau tahu"  
ucapnya miris

.

.

.

Chap 8…

Esoknya..

Sehun dan jongin berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama walaupun jongin masih sedikit kesal karna kejadian semalam, tapi ia tetap berbicara dengan sehun, seperti biasa sehun akan merangkul pinggang jongin seperti sepasang kekasih dengan alasan mereka harus ber acting. Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya pasrah berharap acting pura-pura pacarannya dengan sehun cepat berakhir, supaya sehun tidak berbuat sesuka hatinya lagi.

Sebenarnya tak ada namja-namja uke yang sedang mengintai sehun lagi, yang harus membuat mereka berakting di sekolah. Tapi sehunnya saja yang memanfaatkan keadaan supaya bisa dekat-dekat dengan jongin terus. Apalagi mengingat kejadian semalam, namja yang mengatakan jongin miliknya dengan gamblang mencium jongin, ia jadi kalut sendiri kalau namja itu benar-benar ada hubungan dengan jongin dan jongin akan meninggalkannya, tidak.. tidak.. ia tidak mau terjadi. Sampai kapanpun tak ada orang yang bisa memiliki jongin, jongin hanya miliknya seorang, yaa miliknya.

…..

.

.

.

Teet…teet… bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, menandakan songsaenim yang sedang mengajar harus menyudahi ajarannya

"baiklah..anak..anak,, kita ketemu minggu depan, jangan lupa mengulang pelajaran di asrama."

"yaaa… saaeem.." ucap mereka kompak

"baiklah silahkan keluar"

Merekapun berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang sudah memanggil-manggil dari tadi, tak terkecuali jongin dan sehun.

Sesampainya di luar..

"jong…" panggil seseorang yang sedang menunngu jongin di luar

"eh..suho hyung." Ucap jongin

"ayo kita ke kantin bersama." Ajaknya

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan merekapun langsung kesal dan mendorong suho supaya ia bisa berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"aissh dia lagi." Batin suho

"yaa.. sehuunna kau kenapa huh? Tidak sopan sekali." Ucap jongin melihat kelakuan sehun

"maaf yaa.. jongin sudah berjanji denganku untuk pergi bersama kekantin." Ucapan sehun yang diiringi seringaian khasnya membuat suho semakin kesal ingin menonjok wajahnya yang belagu itu.

Sehunpun menarik tangan jongin untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan suho yang masih memasanng wajah kesal.

"yyak..hun.. jangan tarik.. ini sakit.. yak" jongin yang ditarik kuat oleh sehun hanya bisa meringis.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara sehun dan jongin, akhirnya suho bisa makan bersama mereka dikantin. Yaa. Perdebatan itu di menangkan oleh jongin. Perdebatan antara ajakan suho yang mengajaknya makan di kantin dengan sehun yang menolak suho bergabung bersamanya.

jongin tidak tega karna suho sudah mentraktirnya banyak kemaren, jadi ketika suho mengajaknya makan bersama, jongin menerima ajakan tersebut. akhirnya disinilah mereka… makan bertiga, dengan jongin yang berada didepan mereka dan suho, sehun berada didepan jongin.

Permainanpun dimulai….

Awalnya suho menawarkan untuk menyuapkan sesuatu kedalam mulut jongin, jongin menerimanya. Sehun yang melihat itu tak mau kalah ia ikut menyuapkan makanan pada jongin.

Suho menyuapkan kembali, sehun juga ikut menyuapkan, sampai untuk yang kesekian kalinya jongin murka karna kelakuan mereka

"GEUMANHAEE…. Aku bisa makan sendiri, kalian tidak perlu menyuapiku. ARRASSHOO?" ucap jongin pada mereka berdua

"nee.." keduanya menganngguk dan menunduk seperti anak kecil yang di marah ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana bos… apakah berjalan lancar?" Tanya himchan

"tentu saja lancar, kau benar jongin tipe orang yang lembut, semuanya berjalan lancar kemaren"

"baguslah.." sahut himchan

"tapi aku.. harus memusnahkan tikus kecil itu dulu."

"nugu..?"

"siapa lagi.. kalau bukan oh sehun itu." ucapnya

"eooh…"

…

.

.

.

.

.

saat ini jongin sedang berada di perpustakaan, ketika pulang sekolah tadi.. ia mampir ke ruangan yang penuh dengan buku bacaan itu. niatnya ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca seperti anak-anak kutu buku pada umumnya, tapi niatnya ke perpustakaan adalah mencari target untuk menolonginya dalam memngerjakan PR Matematika.

Yaa.. ia berfikir siapa tahu ada anak dalam lokalnya yang sedang berada di sini, dia kan punya kesempatan untuk bertanya dan membantu dalam mengerjakan, apalagi biasanya anak yang pintar itu kan tempat tongkrongannya di perpustakaan. Jadi jongin berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sehun...,,orang yang pintar,,, kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong saja pada kekasih pura-puranya itu untuk mengerjakan? Alasannya adalah sehun terlihat sangat sibuk tadi, ia dipanggil oleh songsaenim menuju ruangannya, jongin juga tidak tahu ada perlu apa. Mungkin sehun di suruh jadi tutor anak saem itu mungkin, sehun kan pandai. Jongin tidak perlu memikirkannya.

…

Saat ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.. jongin langsung menjelajahi pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap target ditemukan. Tapi, tak banya pengunjung saat ini, hanya ada petugas perpustakaan yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk, dua orang di samping kanan jongin, satu orang di depannya yang sedang memilih buku, dua orang lagi di samping kirinya daan…

"mmmh…hhhaah… aakh…" wait suara apa itu? batin jongin menelusuri pandangannya ke sumber suara

"yaa tuhaaan." Ucapnya

Disiang bolong begini.. sempat-sempatnya mereka berbuat mesum.. batin jongin

Memang siih.. perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang paling tenang untuk berbuat seperti itu, jadii.. yaaa jongin seperti tidak tau saja.

Melihat mereka yang sedang berbuat mesum disudut paling ujung perpustakaan, membuat jongin teringat akan lehernya yang dikecup secara berulang oleh sehun. Ia tampa sadar memegang bekas kecupan sehun itu pada lehernya. Tapi cepat..cepat tersadar dari khayalannya tersebut.

"aigoo joonginna..apa yang kau pikirkan kan huh?" batinnya dan segera memilh salah satu buku untuk dibacanya.

….

Pilihan jongin jatuh pada novel romeo Juliet yang terkenal dengan cinta sejatinya itu. sembari menunggu target, jongin memilih duduk dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa jongin..

"hai joong.."

"eh.. suho hyung.. hi"

Yaa seseorang itu adalah suho siapa lagi kalau bukan suho yang selalu mendambakan jongin miliknya

"sedang apa joong?" Tanya suho

"ani..hyung.. itu.. aku lagi nunggu teman untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama" jongin terpaksa berbohong, tidak mungin kan ia mengatakan sedang mencari ytarget untuk menolongnya dalam mengerjakann pr, tapi jongin tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karna ia memang ingin mengerjakan tugas

"eooh… tugas apa? Siapa tau hyung bisa bantu" ucap suho menawarkan, jonginpun berfikir tak ada salahnya juga ia meminta tolong pada suho.

"tugas matematika hyung, tentang.." jongin mencoba mengambil buku dalam tasnya itu untuk menujukkan pada suho

"ini hyung…"

"eoooh ini…."

…..

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu, kita lihat dua mahluk yang sedang berlovey dovey ini

"yeol… jongin kemana siih… dari beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tak melihat batang hidungnya" ucap baekhyun yang sedang bermanja-manja pada chanyeol

"waee… kau kangen dengannya?"

"nee… yeol aku kangen.. pada anak baru itu aku juga kangen."

"anak baru.. siapa" heran chanyeol

"aiish… kekasihnya jongin yeool.. sehuun." Ucap baek

"eooh…" sungut chanyeol merasa sedikit cemburu karena pacarnya masih mengingat yang namanya sehun itu

"carikan jongin untukku yeol" ucap baek memasang wajah puppynya. Chanyeol yang melihat itupun langsung menuruti permintaan kekasihnya

"baiklah sayang..aku akan mencarikannya untukmu." Dengan itu chanyeolpun beranjak dari bangku taman yang sedang mereka duduki itu, dan mulai mencari jongin

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling.. chanyeolpun mencari jongin di perpustakaan, feelingnya mengatakan jongin berada disitu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya di perpustakaan yang luas itu.

…

Ia pun menangkap siluet jongin sedang dengan seorang namja, tapi ia rasa itu bukan kekasihnya. Chanyeolpun langsung menuju ke tempat jongin tersebut.

Setelah lumayan dekat ia bisa melihat jongin dengan seorang namja yang lumayan di kenalnya

"kalau aku tidak salah bukannya dia anak dari kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya itu, kenapa jongin bisa mengenalnya, apa hubungan mereka?" batin chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan memanggil jongin.

"jonginnah…."

"eh.. chanyeol hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan disini." Tanya jongin tersadar dari acara belajarnya bersama suho.

"anii.. baekhyun menyuruhku.. untuk menemuimu, katanya ia kangen padamu jong, kau beberapa hari ini tak kelihatan." Ucap chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh selidiknya pada suho, suho yang merasakan itupun hanya kembali memandang chanyeol dengan tampang biasanya.

"ne.. hyung.. aku juga kangen pada baekhyung.. nanti aku akan mampir ke kamar kalian hyung." Ucap jongin

"baiklah.. hyung pergi dulu.. tadi dia hyung tinggalkan sendiri di taman." Ucap chanyeol pamit pada jongin

"ne hyung.. pay..pay.." ucap jongin

Chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi meningglkan mereka

…..

"jadi.. bagaimana hyung… bagaimana caranya yang ini tadi, tunjukkan padaku kembali hyung." Ucap jongin kembali melanjutkan acara belajarnya yang sedang tertunda

"jadi.. ini… kamu kalikan dengan ini kemudian…"

.

.

.

.

.

"aissh… kenapa dia selalu meninggalkan aku ketika pulang sekolah?' Tanya sehun yang kesal karena kembali di tinggalkan jongin

"jangan..jangaan… dia bersama namja itu lagi…. Aiiisssshh…. Maldo andwe…." Ucap sehun langsung mencari keberadaan jongin

…

Di tengah jalan ia pun bertemu dengan chanyeol

"mm…. sehun shiii….." panggil chanyeol

"ne… chanyeol hyung,?" Tanya sehun

"ne… mau kemana buru-buru sekali?"

"aku sedang mencari jongin.. hyung…"

Chanyeol yang mengetahui keberadaan jongin pun langsung memberi tahu sehun

"dia tadi sedang di perpustakaan hun… bersama seorang namja." Ucap chanyeol

Tanpa menunggu lama sehun langsung memutar arah dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan, ia sudah yakin sekali pasti jongin sedang bersama namja itu.

"aisssh….sial" umpat sehun. Sementara itu chanyeol hanya kesal dengan sehun, ia belum selesai bicara tapi sehun sudah meninggalkannya

.

.

.

.

Sesampainnya diperpustakaan sehun langsung mendidih melihat jongin yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan suho, ditambah suho merangkul bahu jongin, habis sudahlah kesabaran sehun, ia langsung berlari ke arah jongin dan menarik paksa tangan jongin dari namja tersebut

"yyaak..hhuuun… apppo,, kenapa menarikku?" tak diacuhkannya ucapan jongin, ia langsung menarik tangan jongin menjauh dari hadapan namja tersebut

"yyyak…huun.. apppo..aissssh… yaaakk…" jongin hanya meringis merasakan tangannya yang ditarik kuat oleh sehun itu.

…..

"sial… dia lagi,,,, dia lagi,, belum cukup yaa… peljaran yang aku berikan waktu itu." ucap suho murka

.

.

.

Sehunpun membawa jongin ke tempat yang sepi, setelah itu baru dilepaskannya tarikan yang kuat pada jongin

"aakhh… hhaah.. appo." Ringis jongin mengelus tanganya yang sakit

"kau…. Jangan pernah dekat dengan namja itu lagi, KAU DENGAR?" murka sehun mengeluarkan suaranya yang keras. Jongin pun terkejut dengan bentakan sehun

"WAE… apa hakmu melarangku untuk tidak dekat dengannya HUH?" ucap jongin yang sama-sama murka karna dilakukan seperti itu oleh sehun

"DIA JAHAT JOONG,,,, DIA TIDAK BAIK…. KAU TAHU?"

"TIDAK BAIK? KAU BILANG DIA TIDAK BAIK? SIAPA KAU MENGHAKIMINYA SEPERTI ITU?"

"kau..kau tahu? dia orang yang menyebabkan aku bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia juga yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah miliknya."

"lantas apa masalahmu kalau dia mengatakan aku miliknya ,, huuh?"

"masalahku? Kau Tanya MASALAHKU? KAU ADALAH MILIKKU JONG… MILIKKU.. KAU TAHU? TAK ADA ORANG YANG BISA MENGKLAIM MILIK OH SEHUN."

"APA-APAAN KAU MENGATAKAN AKU MILIKMU, KAPAN KITA JADIAN ? Ingat kita menjalankan status ini hanya untuk pura-pura. jadi jangan bilang seusuka hatimu."

"tidak… sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu, tak akan aku biarkan kau dekat dengannya." Ucap sehun menahan tangan jongin yang ingin pergi dari hadapannya itu

"memangnya kau siapa huuh,, siapa kau seenaknya mengaturku, AKU TANYA KAU SIAPA HUUUUH?" Tanya jongin yang kesabarannya benar-benar habis karna sehun

"ak… …" sangat gugup sehun tak tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sadar kalau jongin bukan siapa2nya, tapi ia juga tak mau kehilangan jongin

"lihat kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu kan." Ucap jongin melemah..

"aku mau…perjanjian kita berakhir sampai disini, kau tidak dikejar namja-namja uke itu lagi kan?"

Ucapan jongin benar-benar terdengar pilu, pasalnya ia sedang menahan air matanya sejak dari tadi, sejak mereka adu mulut tadi, jongin benar-benar menyesal, ketika sehun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, ia berharap sehun mengatakan kalau ia kekasih nyatanya tapi sehun hanya diam tak tau menjawab apa.

Dengan itu jongin melepaskan pegangan sehun pada tangannya setelah itu ia bergegas pergi dari hadapan sehun.

Sehunpun tak kuasa untuk menahan kepergian jongin, hatinya masih tertohok, ketika jongin menanyakan hal tadi padanya.

Sreet..

Sehunpun jatuh berlutut melihat kepergian jongin..

"aku sadar joong… aku… mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan tetesan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya ,, sehun menangis.

.

.

.

Sementara itu orang yang sedang menonoton pertunjukkan live dari mereka hanya bersmirk ria, pasalnya ia mendapat info yang sangat update bagi semua orang.

"wow… pertunjukkan yang memilukan, jadi oh sehun dan kim jongin hanya pura-pura pacaran?" ucapnya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeooong,,,, saya fast update kaan?

Saya sangat senang baca review kalian makanya, langsung update,, hehe..

Jangan pernah bosan untuk mereviewnya yaa….

 **Thanks to**

 **Nadia, Mika, Askasufa, Kenlee1412, Novisaputri09, HK, Guest, Putri836, Oohsehuun12,** **M Alvon Aldianor kpopers II238** , **Yuvikimm97, Hafhie95, Ohkim9498, NunaaBaozie, Diannurmayasari15, my love double b, Utsukushii02, Jung Naera, Soyu567, NisrinaHunkai99,kimkai88**


	10. Chapter 10

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya..**

Sreet..

Sehunpun jatuh berlutut melihat kepergian jongin..

"aku sadar joong… aku… mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan tetesan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya ,, sehun menangis.

.

.

.

Sementara itu orang yang sedang menonton pertunjukkan live dari mereka hanya bersmirk ria, pasalnya ia mendapat info yang sangat update bagi semua orang.

"wow… pertunjukkan yang memilukan, jadi oh sehun dan kim jongin hanya pura-pura pacaran?" ucapnya

…

Jongin merasa benar-benar patah hati saat ini, secara tidak langsung sehun sudah menolak dirinya dan membuat hati jongin sakit, sangaat sakiit… bahkan sampai membuat cairan bening itu tak henti-hentinya keluar sejak adegan pertengakaran mereka tadi.

Jongin terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan dirinya atau orang di sekitar yang akan melihat aneh pada jongin, ia hanya ingin terus berlari tanpa tau kemana arahnya akan pergi. Ia menangis seperti wanita, jongin tak peduli, ia hanya tak kuasa menahan sakit itu, biarlah untuk kali ini dirinya di anggap lemah oleh orang-orang. Biarlah….

"yaa.. tuhaan.. kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Apakah begini rasanya dalam berhubungan? Tak hanya rasa senang yang di dapatkan, tapi juga rasa sakit? Hiiks.. " jongin masih menangis sesegukan membiarkan lelehan air mata itu tetap mengalir di pipinya.

Ck.. bahkan jongin belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya dalam berhubungan,tapi ia bahkan harus menerima rasa sakit itu.

.

.

Ttok..ttok..ttok….

"siapa..?" sahut seseorang di dalam

Cecleck….

"hyuung…. Hiks.."

"ommaya… jonginie…"

.

.

.

.

 **Chap 9**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan jongin, sehun juga ikut menangisi kepergian jongin, menangisi dirinya yang tak mampu untuk mengatakan **saranghae** pada jongin. Ia benar-benar kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, seandainya tadi lidahnya tidak kelu untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu pada orang yang di sukainya itu, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Jongin tidak akan pergi dan mereka akan benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih karena ia sangat yakin pasti jongin juga menyukainya dan menerima pernyataan cinta tersebut. tapi, sekarang apa? Nasi sudah jadi bubur, sehun tak akan bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula. Tapi sehun masih bisa mengejar jongin saat ini, dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya harus ia katakan tersebut. yaa.. itulah yang harus sehun lakukan sekarang. Oleh karena itu, sehun bangkit dan berlari mengejar jongin.

.

.

.

"jonginie… neon wae gudae?"

"hyuung.. L L L "

Bruugh.. namja manis itu langsung menubrukan badannya pada seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya hyung tersebut. baekhyun yang melihat jongin sangat menyedihkanpun hanya menerima pelukan jongin dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"kau.. kenapa.. hum?"

"a a-ku.. a-ku.. hiks.. hyung… huwaaaa" tangis jongin seketika pecah, tak kuasa menahan sakit itu lagi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada baekyun dan menagis sejadi-jadinya di bahu namja yang sangat ia sayangi itu. sementara itu baekyun hanya berusaha menenangkan jongin dan mengusap-usap punggung namja manis tersebut.

"apa yang membuatmu tampak selemah ini jong? Mana jongin yang ceria dulu?, jongin yang selalu senyum ketika ia mendapatkan masalah?.. hum?"

"hiks..hiks..hiks"

"aigoo…cup..cup..cup.. geuman…"

Chanyeol, sang kekasih yang hanya diam menyaksikan aksi mereka berdua itu mulai membuka suara

"baek.. sebaiknya kau bawa masuk jongin ke dalam, tidak enak di lihat anak dari kamar dorm lainnya."

"ah…ne.." baekhyun yang mengingat mereka masih berada di luar sejak aksi jongin datang ke kamar dormnya dan langsung menangis sesegukan itu langsung membawa jongin masuk ke dalam.

"jong.. sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dulu, tidak enak berada di luar seperti ini.

"ne..hyung.." jongin menuruti perkataan hyung nya itu. baekhyun terpaksa berangsur-angsur berjalan masuk ke dalam karena jongin tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

…

"hapus.. air matamu itu dulu jong, kau benar-benar seperti seorang wanita yang ditinggal pergi kekasihnya" benar..jongin memang benar seperti itu, ia benar-benar seperti seorang wanita sekarang, dan ini gara-gara sehun, apakah sebegitu berpengaruhnya sehun bagi jongin?

Jongin menghapus air matanya dengan tissue yang telah di berikan oleh chanyeol kepadanya. Setelah itu, baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

….

"jadi..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?apa yang membuatmu seperti ini kim?"

"aku… mm… " jongin ragu-ragu menjawabnya pada baekhyun, apakah ia harus mengatakan aku putus dengan sehun atau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ? Bahwa ia dengan sehun hanya sebagai sepasang kekasih pura-pura yang tak lebih dari itu.

"joong… " baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan jongin

"eung… itu.. hyung… aku putus dengan sehun."

"mwoo?" sontak baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan jongin begitupun dengan chanyeol

"bagai..bagaimana bisa jong?"

"sebenarnya….." jonginpun mulai menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada baekhyun, di mulai dari awal mereka bertemu, sehun yang di kejar-kejar namja uke kemudian meminta tolong pada jongin menjadi kekasih pura-puranya, sampai sehun yang mulai se enaknya menghakimi jongin bahwa ia **miliknya** tak ada orang yang bisa mengambilnya dari sehun sampai yang terakhir.. pertengkaran mereka yang membuat jongin benar-benar patah hati dan mengadu pada baekhyun.

.

.

"ja-jadi… kalian hanya kekasih pura-pura? Da-dan..

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah mencari jongin kemana-kemana ke rooftop, ke studio dance, ke taman, ke tempat yang sepi yang mungkin jongin ada di sana tapi hasilnya tetap NIHIL.. ia tetap tidak menemukan jongin. Sehun semakin kecewa dan marah besar pada dirinya sendiri.. sampai-sampai ia meninju dinding yang ada di hadapannya berkali-kali dan membuat tangannya berdarah.

"kim…jongin…. Kau ada dimana.. huh? Beri tahu aku joong,,, aku benar-benar bersalah, aku ingin minta maaf padamu jong,,dan aku…aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu jong.. KIM JOOONGIIIIIN… ARRRGGGHH…. "

Bbugh…buggggh… berkali-kali sehun meninju dinding tersebut mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tangannya yang tampak dialiri darah itu.

Sehun tak putus asa ia tetap mencari jongin kemanapun, ia pergi ke dorm.. satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia kunjungi, mungkin jongin sedang berada dalam kamar dorm mereka. Pikirnya.. sehun mulai pergi ke tempat tersebut.

…

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mereka, sehun seperti mendengar suara jongin dengan seseorang. Apakah itu hanya halusinasinya saja? Karna sangat ingin bertemu dengan jongin? Atau memang suara itu nyata?.. sehun semakin penasaran ketika ia kembali mendengar suara itu dengan jelas, ia pun mencoba mencari asal suara dan menemukan salah satu pintu kamar dorm yang tidak tertutup rapat dan merasa jongin ada di dalamnya, tidak mengundur waktu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"joong… kau ada di dalam? Braaak….

Baek, chan dan jongin yang terkejut karena seseorang membuka pintunya secara paksa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang tersangka

"seehun…." Ucap jongin dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"joong… maafkan aku jong, aku salah.. aku…"

sreeet…. Baekyhun langsung menghadang jalan sehun yang akan menemui jongin.

"kau…apa yang yang kau lakukan pada jongin, kenapa kau membuatnya menangis? Kenapa kau memberikan harapan palsu padanya huh?" baekhyun mendorong dada sehun seakan menantang namja itu.

"aku tau aku salah hyung, biarkan aku menemuinyaa." Pinta sehun dengan memelas..

"joong… maafkan aku joong.. aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap namja itu pada jongin. Sehun melihat mata jongin yang sembab, ia pasti menangis karenanya, karena itu sehun semakin merasa bersalah, sementara itu.. jongin yang melihat sehun dihadang baekhyun kemudian meminta maaf padanya hanya kembali membuat hatinya sakit,, ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya sesakit ini dan lagi-lagi bendungan air mata itu tidak tertahankan, jongin kembali menangis.

"joong….." sehun yang melihat jongin menangis langsung mendorong baekhyun yang mengahambatnya dan berlari cepat ke arah jongin.

Greeb….. sehun merengkuh erat tubuh namja manis tersebut..

"maafkan aku joong..maafkan aku…. Geuman… jangan menagis lagi" pintanya

"hikss..hikss…hikss… lepaskan aku bodoh.. lepaskan." Jongin meronta-ronta dalam pelukan sehun. Sekuat jongin ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, sekuat itu juga sehun memeluk erat tubuhnya.

….

Sreeet…. BBUGGHH…. Entah apa yang membuat jongin sangat marah sehingga meninju pipi sehun dan pelukan itu terlepas. Chanbaek hanya ternganga meliat aksi jongin itu.

"jooong…. " panggil sehun memegang pipinya yang ditinju jongin. Sedangkan jongin hanya terdiam..

"maafkan aku joong, aku tau aku salah, kalau kau memang tak ingin bertemu denganku, maka aku akan pergi, sekali lagi maaf" sehun terlihat pasrah dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar itu. ia merasa,,mungkin jongin perlu waktu, oleh karena itu ia lebih baik mengalah.. sehunpun keluar meninggalkan 2 orang yang masih ternganga dan satu lagi yang terdiam karna perlakuannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHH… SREEET… " sehun kembali marah pada dirinya. Ia mengacak-acak semua isi kamar tersebut sehingga kamar itu sudah seperti kapal pecah. Ia jatuh terduduk.. dan menagis.. mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila.

Sangat-sangat miris jika kalian melihat pemandangan sehun saat ini, begitupun dengan kamar yang menjadi korban kemarahan sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknyaa…

…..

Tampak beberapa siswa yang seperti sedang bertaruh atau berjudi? Author juga tidak tau *peace hehe.

Tampak seseorang yang sedang mengumpulkan atau menampung uang dari beberapa atau bahkan puluhan siswa yang memberikan uang tersebut kepadanya. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang agen pengumpul uang dalam masalah pertaruhan.

"yyak…taehyung ah? Kau yakin berita itu sangat bermanfaat bagi kami? Jika tidak, aku tidak segan-segan meminta kembali uang itu padamu, kau tahu?" ancam salah satu dari sekian banyak pengumpul uang tersebut.

"betul..itu tae.. kami tidak akan segan bahkan kapan perlu aku akan mematahkan tangan mu itu" ancam yang satu itu, taehyung, sang pelaku pengumpul uang hanya tersenyum enteng.

"tenang… hyung..tenang… jangan main ancam dulu, aku yakin berita ini sangat berharga bagi kalian yang sangat mengagumi orang tersebut." ucapnya. Ia hanya bersmirk ria mengingat kejadian kemarin ketika sehun dan jongin bertengkar dan mengatakan kalau mereka hanya kekasih pura-pura.

"huh… ok hyung.. masih ada yang mau mendapatkan berita ini lagi?" ucapnya menanyakan pada orang-oranng di sana untuk memasukkan uang pada kantong kertasnya tersebut.

…

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun keadaan sehun saat ini ia tetap pergi ke sekolah, tangan kanan yang dibaluti perban, pipi yang bewarna hijau karna perlakuan jongin kemarin sampai tampang yang sangat menyedihkan, ia tetap pergi ke sekolah, baginya ini belum seberapa, lebih parah hatinya yang sudah terlihat hancur ini. Dan ia berharap bisa menemui jongin saat ini dan jongin juga mau berbicara dengannya.

…..

Sehun aneh melihat orang-orang yang sedang berlarian menuju ruang serba guna untuk informasi, penasaran.. sehunpun mengikuti mereka. Ketika bisa melewati kerumunan orang banyak itu, sehun melihat tayangan LCD yang khusus di buat untuk pemberian info itu.

…

Tayangan tersebut pun dimulai…

"masalahku? Kau Tanya MASALAHKU? KAU ADALAH MILIKKU JONG… MILIKKU.. KAU TAHU? TAK ADA ORANG YANG BISA MENGKLAIM MILIK OH SEHUN."

"APA-APAAN KAU MENGATAKAN AKU MILIKMU, KAPAN KITA JADIAN ? Ingat kita menjalankan status ini hanya untuk pura-pura. jadi jangan bilang sesuka hatimu."

"tidak… sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu, tak akan aku biarkan kau dekat dengannya." Ucap sehun menahan tangan jongin yang ingin pergi dari hadapannya itu

….

Tayangan itu berhenti, semua orang terkejut melihat video yang diputar melalui tayangan tersebut, ia tak menyangkan kalau sehun dan jongin hanya menjalani kekasih pura-pura, termasuk sehun yang tak kalah terkejutnya menyaksikan tayangan tersebut, ia tak menyangka seseorang telah merekam pertengarannya dengan jongin kemaren, terlebih semua orang tau kalau ia dan jongin hanya sebagai kekasih pura-pura, mampuslah sehun saat ini, ia akan mejadi makanan lezat para namja uke disana. Sehunpun berjalan mundur ke belakang dan berniat akan kabur sebelum salah satu namja uke itu mengeinterupsinya.

"mau kemana kau, huh…?"

Deg…

"jangan lari kau **pembohong brengsek** " habislah sehun sekarang…

Apa yang akan terjadi pada sehun? Tunggu kisah selanjutnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hehe.. bercanda kok… sok atuh di lanjut lagi bacanya…

…..

Saat ini jongin hanya berdiam diri dalam kelasnya, dengan kepala yang jatuh dan beralaskan pada tangannya, jongin terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"seehun…." Monolognya sendiri…

….

Tampak seorang siswa yang buru-buru dan memanggil jongin

"joooong…. Sehun….sehun…. sehun di keroyok beberapa namja."

Deg…

Jongin langsung bangkit dan berlari pergi ke TKP

.

.

.

Brengsek…. Kenapa kau menipu kami semua, huh? Bugh…bughh….

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya pukulan yang di terima sehun, yaa.. semua siswa yang merasa ditipu oleh sehun itu langsung mengahajar sehun sampai babak belur.

…

" **GEUUMAAAAN…..** " teriaak jongin sehingga menghentikan aksi keroyokan tersebut.

"seeehun…." Panggil jongin berlari ke arahnya..

"jj-jjong... haah…" tertatih-tatih sehun menjawab jongin.

"kalian..semua pergilaah.. PERGIIII…" teriaak jongin

"sudahla hyung, ayo kita pergi,, apa kau tak kasihan melihat wajah tampannya itu, aku sedih meliatnya hyung, aku masih menyukainya,, huuniiiee…." Ucap salah satu namja uke itu

"ck.. kalian berdua.. sama-sama pembohongnya.." merekapun akhirnya pergi satu persatu dari sana.

.

.

.

"aakh…akh.. pelan-pelan jong, ini sangat sakit"

"bodoh siapa suruh kau diam saja, kenapa tak melawan mereka huh?"

"akkh..akh.."

Sejak kejadian tadi jongin memapah sehun ke uks dan mengobatinya. "apa kau masih marah joong..?"

Deg…

Jongin terkejut, ia baru ingat kalau ia masih marah dengan sehun, dan apa-apan tindakan menolongnya itu, sehun pasti akan merasa kalau jongin masih peduli padanya.

Jongin hanya diam, melanjutkan mengobati luka sehun.

Kejadian ini kembali mengingatkan sehun ketika jongin mengobati lukanya setelah ia berkelahi dan juga jarak sedekat ini juga mengingatkannya akan bibir jongin. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jongin

Deg… seketika jongin menghentikan acara mengobatinya

"jooong.. aku rasa ini saatnya untuk aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga jongin

"jooong….. **saranghae….."**

 **Deg….**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.. oke ini bnar tbc yaa…

Anyeong…. I am back again… maaf terlalu lama meng- PHP kalian… terima kasih pada kimkai dan nadia yang udah nge respon ucapan saya di ff sebelumnya.. n buat yang udah review,follow,favorite ff gara2 studi kasus juga,,, terima kasih….

Oke….. ayo di review yaaah… smuanya…

Anyeong…:*


	11. Chapter 11

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya..**

"jooong.. aku rasa ini saatnya untuk aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga jongin

"jooong….. **saranghae….."**

 **Deg…**.

"se-seh-hun?" jongin langsung tergagap tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia tidak percaya kata yang selalu di nantikannya itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut oh sehun.

"saraanghaae jonginniee…" greb.. sehun mengenggam kedua tangan jongin sambil menatap dalam kea rah pemuda itu.

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya

Deg

Deg

Deg

"se-sehhun… aa-aaku..aku pergi dulu, aku rasa lukamu sudah terobati semuanya" dengan cepat jongin melepaskan gengaman sehun pada tangannya dan buru-buru keluar

"joong.. chakam…" sehun berusaha untuk memanggil jongin kembali tapi terlambat jongin sudah keluar

BLAM…

Sreeet….

Jongin jatuh merosot di lantai, ia memegang dadanya yang sedang berdegub kencang di dalamnya itu

Deg..deg…deg…deg…. "jebaaal…. Kau kenapa huh? Jangan berdetak cepat seperti itu, kau kenapa?" ucapnya bermonolog sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

"seehunnaah… haah…"

.

.

Sementara itu sehun merasa bersalah kembali, ia pikir jongin akan kesal dengan pernyataan cintanya atau tidak suka, dia jadi merasa bersalah

"haah.. oh sehun paaabboo.. kenapa kau selalu saja melakukan kesalahan huh?" sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya..

.

 **Chap 10**

Saat ini jongin sedang tiduran di kamar chanbaek, ia masih kepikiran soal sehun yang menyatakan cintanya, ia benar-benar seperti melamunkan seseorang sehingga baekhyun yang sedang bermain ponsel menginterupsi jongin

"joong… kau masih belum baikan dengan sehun? Sampai kapan kau mau mendiamkannya? Apa kau tak tega juga sehun yang selalu kesepian karna kau selalu menginap disini? Ucap baek panjang lebar

Memang sejak mereka bertengkar itu jongin lebih memilih tinggal di kamar chanbaek ketimbang di kamarnya dengan sehun, alasannya gampang, ia tidak ingin hatinya sakit ketika melihat sehun, yaa..hanya itu

"apa maksudmu hyung? Apa kau mau mengusirku?"

"bukan begitu joong, siapa yang mau mengusir namja manis yang sudah ku anggap sebagai adik kandung ini?"

"laluuu?"

"yaa..aku hanya kasihan saja pada sehun"

"kalau kau kasihan padanya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemaninya hyung?" ucap jongin merasa lebih tua

"yaaak…. Kim jongin, kau berani bicara tidak sopan pada hyung mu ini, huh?" dengan cepat baekhyun berjalan kearah jongin kemudian menggelitiki jongin

"ah..hyung…geli hyung..geeeeliii.. hyuuung?" sangat lucu melihat pemandangan mereka.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Jongin sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan, ia pamit pada chanbaek yang masih sibuk berlovey dovey.

Setibanya di perkarangan sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya..

"joong…."

"eung.." jongin menoleh pada orang tersebut

"ooh..suho hyung,," suho berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut

"pagi jonginnah…" "pagi juga hyung"

"kita berangkat bersama?" ajak suho "ne.."

Selama perjalanan..

"jonng…aku dengar kau putus dengan sehun..?"

"mm.. ne hyung,, aku rasa kau pasti juga sudah tau bagaimana yang sebenarnya."

"ne…" suhopun ber smirk ria, ia sangat yakin bisa menaklukan jongin dalam waktu yang dekat, dan jonginpun akan segera menjadi miliknya.

Greb… suho merangkul bahu jongin. Jongin menoleh padanya dan suho mencoba memberikan senyuman manis untuk jongin.

"oh ya.. joong,, kau mau jalan-jalan denganku setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" ajak suho

"mm…" jongin mencoba berfikir,, apakah ia harus menerima ajakan suho atau tidak, tapi mengingat pernyataan sehun kemaren, ia jadi ragu untuk menerimanya, ia takut sehun akan melihatnya dan sehun menarik pernyataan tersebut, ia tidak mau, kemarin itu jongin hanya shock saja sehingga tidak tau harus menjawab apa tapi hati kecilnya tentu menjawab "mau" menjadi kekasih sehun.

"mm..hyung..aku rasa, aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku hyung" jongin menolak pada akhirnya

"kenapa jonginnie?"

"aku sibuk pulang sekolah nanti hyung"

"oo.. begitu" "ne..hyung.. sekali lagi maaf"

"tak apa jonginah..kan masih ada lain waktu"

Suho berfikir apakah ini karna sehun lagi, kalau ia.. ia benar-benar tidak bisa diam lagi, ia harus mendapatkan jongin bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

Sehun yang ternyata mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam dari tadi, mendesah lega karna jongin menolaknya. "haah…",,, tapi ia tetap kesal dengan orang tersebut *re:suho

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung.. jongin benar-benar tidak focus, pasalnya sehun selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh, ingat mereka satu kelas, dan untung jongin juga sudah tukar tempat duduk dengan temannya, kalau tidak bagaimana jadinnya dia, dari jauh saja sehun melihatnya seperti itu apalagi satu bangku dengan sehun.

….

Teeeeet…. Bel istirahat berbunyi, jongin cepat-cepat keluar, tapi sehun dengan cepat juga mengejarnya

"joong….. tunggu.. jonginnah.."

greeb… "kenapa kau selalu menghindariku huh?" ucap sehun ketika dia dapat menggapai tangan jongin. Jongin tak berani menatap sehun, ia benar-benar sangt gugup saat ini

"tatap aku jong.." sehun mencoba mengangkat dagu jongin

Deg.. jongin berusaha menatap hal yang lain ketimbang wajah sehun

"maaf… soal kemaren,,, kau tidak perlu buru-buru menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku kesepian di kamar sendiri jong, kenapa kau tidak mau tidur di kamar kita? Ayolaah.. joong, aku mohon, aku mau memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu, jika kau juga tidak mau menerimaku, kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

Deg

"aniyo..sehunnie, aku mau menjadi pacarmu" ucap jongin dalam hati

"bagaimana?"

"baiklah aku pikirkan lagi" ucap jongin pada akhirnya. "baiklah jong.. aku pergi duluan" sehunpun meninggalkan jongin sehingga jongin mendengus tidak suka, merasa di abaikan begitu saja oleh sehun.

Sehunpun hanya tersenyum mengingat usahanya mungkin tidak sia-sia

.

.

.

.

.

Bbuugh…bugggh….buggh.. tampak seseorang yang sedang latihan meninju di sebuah basecamp, ia adalah suho dan teman se-gengnya yang sedang bersantai di basecamp mereka tersebut.

"wowo..wow.. aku rasa ada yang berbeda dengan bos kita kali ini?" ucap himchan

Buggh..buggh.. orang yang di sebut hanya terus meninju objek yang sudah di khususkan untuk olahraga berbahaya tersebut tanpa menghiraukannya.

"ya..aku rasa begitu himchan-ah" ucap yang satunya

"apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

" ..aku rasa cinta yang menjadi penyebabnya"

"kau benar juga, apa lagi yang membuatnya seperti ini ? kalau bukan cinta? Atau mungkin karna namja yang merebut orang yang dipujanya?"

"ooh.. itu ju-

"beeerisssiiiikkk…" ucapan temannya langsung terhenti oleh kemarahan suho

"siapa suruh kalian mengurusiku huh? Urus saja urusan kalian masing-masing.. "

BBBUUGHH… pukulan kemarahan dilayangkannya suho pada objek tersebut.

"bukan begitu, hyung.. kami hanya peduli padamu,, mungkin kau sedang ada masalah, bukannya kami mencampuri urusanmu" jelas himchan

"HUUH…. Semuanya gara-gara namja tersebut, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus memusnahkan dia," greb… bughh..buggh..

"kau jangan bertindak gegabah dulu hyung,, aku takut.. jongin tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini"

"cukup..kau tidak perlu menceramahiku." Ucap suho final akhirnya keluar dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan teman-teman se-gengnya

"haah… ini yang aku tidak suka darinya himchan-ah.. dia selalu tepancing emosi"

"ya..aku tahu itu" himchan hanya diam melihat suho pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

Ccleck.. seseorang membuka pintu kamar tesebut..

"joooongggg.. kau akan tidur disini,, jonginah…" sehun langsung menyambut kedatangan jongin ketika mengetahui orang yang ditunggunya itu akhirnya datang.

Greb.. sehun tanpa sadar memeluk namja tersebut, sangat erat bahkan membuat jongin merasa sesak.

"hhun.. lepas..ini sesak hun"

"oh..miaan.. aku hanya terlalu senang kau akhirnya tidur di sini"

"ya.." jongin masuk kedalam dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, mungkin untuk cuci muka sebelum tidur.

Sementara itu sehun hannya menunggu jongin di ranjang (?) nya..

…..

Jongin kembali ia langsung pergi tidur tapi sebelumnya jongin sedikit berbasa basi pada sehun

"huun.. aku duluan tidur, ini sudah malam." Ucapnya membaringkan badan membelakangi sehun

"jong.. chakan.."

"….." tak ada jawaban

Sehun hanya mendengus.. kemudian ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu ide..,, lama berfikir.. akhirnya sehun menjentikkan dirinya seperti mendapatkan ide yang sangat bagus.

"aha… kau memang hebat sehun" ucapnya dalam hati.

….

"jooong… apa kau sudah tidur?"

"mm… belum,, waee?"

"bolehkan aku tidur diranjangmu?"

"MWWOOO?" sontak jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya sehingga ia sedikit berteriak

"ne.. jong,, bed coverku ku masih basah, tadi aku lupa mengeringkannya" bohooong… itu hanya akal-akalan sehun saja supaya bisa tidur dengan jongin. Jadi dari tadi ia memikirkan hal tersebut. ck..dasar..

"kenapa sampai lupa? Apa kau tidak memiliki cadangannya?"

"aniyeo.. aku tidak punya jong,, lagian kalau aku tidur tanpa bed cover, kau mau melihatku nanti sakit-sakitan karna kuman-kuman tersebut?" ucap sehun dengan memelas

"eung… sakit? Andwae…." Ucap jongin dalam hati

"aiissh..baiklah baiklah kau boleh tidur ditempatku, tapi awas… jangan sampai aku kenapa-kenapa?"

"yehet…." Sehunpun langsung senang bukan main dan langsung tanpa aba-aba menjatuhkan badannya disamping jongin. Jongin yang masih membelakangi sehun sedikit bergeser supaya tidak terlalu dekat sehun, apalagi mengingat ranjang itu dikhususkan untuk satu orang.

"jaljayo.. jonginniie…" sehun akan merangkul pinggang jongin tetapi kembali ia urungkan ketika sadar perlakuannya itu salah. Ia kepikiran.. kalau perlakuannya tersebut akan membuat jongin semakin mendiamkannya. Akhirnya ia hanya puas dengan tidur di samping jongin

…

Tik..tak…tikk..tak….tik..taak.. detak jam dinding itu terus berlalu, dan sekarang sudah satu jam sejak sehun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi masih belum bisa.

Ia menoleh pada namja yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"jong.. apa kau sudah terlelap?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban. Sehun berfikir pasti jongin sudah tidur saat ini. Ia mencoba untuk mengubah posisi jongin tidur menjadi terlentang.

"nah..kalau begini kan bagus,, aku bisa melihat wajah manismu" ucapnya

Masih dalam posisi menghadap pada jongin, sehun menumpu kepalanya dengan tangannya sehingga lebih bisa memandang wajah jongin. Sambil mengelus pipi jongin dengan ibu jarinya sehun mulai bermonolog ria

…..

"kenapa kau sangat manis sekali joong, matamu,hidungmu,pipimu, terlebih bibirmu, semuanya terlihat manis di mataku. Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Ketika kita berkenalan dan aku menjabat tanganmu, aku sangat terkagum, tanganmu sangat halus sekali. Aku rasa melebihi halusnya tangan yeoja kemudian aku terpesona dengan wajahmu. Aku mengira kau bukan namja apalagi setelah kau menari dengan sangat hotnya.. " sehun tersenyum tawa ketika mengingat hal tersebut. masih dengan mengelus pipi jongin atau sesekali mengusap sayang rambut namja manis tersebut, sehun kembali memulai acara monolognya.

"kau tahu.. kau benar sangat sangat sexy pada waktu itu, sampai aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas *lebay lo hun -,- tapi aku juga ingat ketika kau melemparku dengan jam beker, rasanya sangat sakit tapi tak apalah setelah itu kau juga mengobatiku dan aku pun juga bisa memandang wajah manismu dari dekat."

"dan aku juga mengingat ketika aku merasakan manisnya bibir ini." Sehun mengelus bibir jongin

"rasanya sangat manis sekali, lama-lama kau membuatku diabetes saat itu pula aku merasakan getaran aneh di dadaku, aku berusaha untuk menyangkalnya, tetapi semakin lama aku berada didekatmu, semakin yakin juga aku kalau **aku sudah jatuh hati padamu,, kau berhasil membuatku gay KIM JONGIN**. aku benci melihatmu dengan orang lain, aku cemburu dan aku sangat sakit melihat seseorang menyentuh milik oh sehun. Aku tidak salah lagi joong,, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapii… *sehun terlihat murung* aku sudah merusak segalanya aku sudah membuat kau benci padaku, kau tersakiti, kau menangis.. aku tidak sanggup melihatnya joong."

"apakah aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya jong? Akankan kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

"hhaah… sreet.. sehun tak tahan lagi menumpu kepalanya dan pada akhirnya jatuh pada bahu jongin. Ia sedikt mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher namja manis itu

"kiim jongin **saranghaeyo.."**

Cuup.. sehun mencoba mengecup pipi jongin lama dan akhirnya mencoba untuk lupa merangkul erat pinggang pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

"sehunniee…." Ternyataa…

.

.

.

TBC

Sekian dulu yaaa.. terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah nge review.. semoga chapter ini penulisannya bagus, tidak seperti yang kemaren

Ayoo… review semuaaaanya yaah..

Anyeong..


	12. Chapter 12

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

Sebelumnya…

"apakah aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya jong? Akankan kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

"hhaah… sreet.. sehun tak tahan lagi menumpu kepalanya dan pada akhirnya jatuh pada bahu jongin. Ia sedikt mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher namja manis itu

"kiim jongin **saranghaeyo.."**

Cuup.. sehun mencoba mengecup pipi jongin lama dan akhirnya mencoba untuk tidur, tak lupa merangkul erat pinggang pemuda tersebut

.

.

.

"sehunniee…." Ternyata…

….

…..

…..

Zzzz… zzZZz.. ZZzzz…

Sehun sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu sebelum jongin menyebut namanya dan mendengarkan semua isi curhatan sehun dari awal. Yaa.. pemuda manis itu mendengar semuanya dengan jelas tentang apa yang di rasakan sehun selama ini terhadap dirinya, tentang sehun yang sudah menyukainya dari jauh-jauh hari. Jongin tidak tahu harus seperti apa? Ia benar-benar terharu mendengar ungkapan hati seorang yang disukanya, dia bahagia akhirnya cintanya terbalaskan, sehun juga mencintainya… sehun… hhaah… jongin tak bisa mengungkap perasaan yang ia rasa saat ini.

"seehuni…." Pemuda itu menoleh pada sehun

"nado saranghaeyo…." Ucapnya.. jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada oh sehun, menaruh kepala itu pada dada bidang oh sehun.

…..

Tapi.. walaupun mereka sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya satu sama lain, mereka belum bisa di katakan sepasang kekasih, bukan? Mereka belum mengatakan hal tersebut satu sama lain secara langsung,, so? Apakah seorang oh sehun akan menembak kim jongin besoknya? Mari kita lihat…

.

.

Chap 11…

Pagi menyambut, sinar mentari masuk pada celah ventilasi jendela, membangunkan pemuda manis yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut bersama pemuda lainnya. Ia terbangun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan menguap.

"hoooaaam.. jam berapa sekarang?" menoleh pada sisi di sampingnya tapi tidak jadi ketika mata itu bertemu dengan orang yang semalam baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya secara tidak langsung. Ia tersenyum manis.. memainkan jarinya pada wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"sehuuniie… selamat pagi…" ucapnya pada sosok yang masih terlelap itu. ia terdiam… pemuda itu mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana sehun curhat padanya dan.. mukanya tiba-tiba tersipu, jantungnya berdegub kencang, ia merasakan senang, hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti gadis yang baru saja di goda kekasihnya. Tapi..

….

"aku tahu aku tampan, jangan terus memandangiku seperti itu kim?!" sehun membuyarkan lamunanya. Jongin tersentak dan gugup ketika sehun menangkap basah apa yang ia lakukan.

"anieyo.. ak-aku.. *mata jongin berusaha tidak menatap wajah sehun, ia sangat gugup,

"aku apa hmm? Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada jongin.

"aniyeo…. Aku tidak memandangimu… oh sehun."

"bohong..aku tak percaya, mukamu memerah kim.." sehun semakin menggoda jongin ketika ia melihat pemuda itu sangat gugup.

"aiiissh… kau menyebalkan…!" jongin beranjak pergi dari atas tempat tidur meninggalkan sehun yang puas menggodanya.

BLAAM.. pintu kamar mandi itu ditutup oleh jongin

…..

Sehun tersenyum tawa, ia senang berhasil membuat jongin malu dan dirinya sekaligus juga bahagia jongin sudah mau menerimanya atau lebih tepatnya jongin sudah baikkan padanya.

"selangkah lagi kim… aku akan segera mendapatkanmu, takkan ku biarkan kau jatuh kepada namja brengsek itu." sehun pun kembali terbang ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadwal jongin untuk menari sepuasnya di studio dance, yaa.. di waktu luang ini lah ia bisa menari sesuka hatinya tanpa terpaut oleh tugas maupun jadwal sekolah.

Setelah habis mandi tadi, jongin membuat sedikit sarapan untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum menari. Tidak banyak, hanya roti panggang dan segelas susu. Tak lupa ia juga menyisihkan untuk sehun, berhubung hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga sekarang jadi ia berbuat baik untuk sehun.

Setelah selesai makan, ia siap-siap berangkat dan mengambil topi yang selalu ia pakai ketika menari di dalam lemari bajunya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan menemukan sehun masih terlelap di sana.

"huh dasar.. jam segini masih belum bangun"

Jongin keluar dan berangkat ke studio dance.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, ia memasang earphone pada telinganya, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan dan berjalan ala moonwalk. Hatinya cerah secerah suasana di pagi ini.

….

Jongin sampai… ia menghidupkan speaker dan memutar lagu.. mmm.. bukan-bukan, ini bukan lagu, ini seperti music balet, sepertinya ia akan menari balet. Yaa..salah satu tari kesukaannya adalah balet, ia sudah belajar tari itu sejak dari kecil, jadi tak ayal ia sangat suka menari balet di samping menari hip hop.

Alunan lembut, tenang dari music itu dimulai, jongin juga memulai gerakannya perlahan-lahan mengikuti irama alunan music itu. tubuhnya lentur, beputar layaknya penari balet professional. Ia sangat menghayati tarian itu.

Apa kalian tahu kenapa ia memilih menari balet? biasanya dia kan menari sexy, ada yang tahu? 100 untuk kalian yang menjawab "karna hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga". Yaa.. jongin punya kebiasaan sendiri ketika ia sedang senang,bahagia, ia akan menari dengan indahnya seperti penari balet tersebut. itu salah satu hal yang ia lakukan ketika ia merasa sangat senang. Dan sekarang…tandanya jongin sedang bahagia karna cintanya terbalas, sehun juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

"baek… jongin tidak menginap di sini lagi, apa ia sudah baikkan dengan kekasihnya?" chanyeol menginterupsi kekasihnya yang sedang berexperiment menggunakan eyeliner.

"tidak tau yeol… mungkin iya mereka sudah baikkan."tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, baek menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol seadanya.

"baek…. Sampai kapan kau mau menghitamkan matamu itu. kau tahu? Kau jadi mengacuhkanku dari tadi, aku tidak suka baek.." ucap chanyeol merasa cemburu.

"hanya sebentar yeol, tidak usah cemburu seperti itu."

"tapii…"

"lihat saja nanti aku akan kelihatan lebih manis ketika sesudah memakai ini."

"bagiku… tanpa memakai itu ataupun memakai itu, kau tetap cantik dan manis di mataku park baekhyun."

"yyakk..jangan senaknya mengganti margaku seperti itu."

"wae..kau tak suka? " chanyeol merebut benda itu dari tangan baekhyun dan terjadilah perebutan eyeliner dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang pemuda yang sudah bangun, ia mencari air karna tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ketika mengambil air, ia menemukan sebuah note di atas meja. Ia membacanya.

" _ini ada sedikit makanan untukmu di atas meja. Kebetulan aku lagi membuatnya. Aku baik kan?_ _J_ _aku pergi dulu sehun. Anyeong… FROM JONGIN."_

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan itu dan menolehkan pandangannya pada meja makan, 2 lapis roti panggang, tak apalah pikirnya. Ia memakan roti itu dan teringat..

"kemana dia? Pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

Ini bukan pagi lagi namanya oh sehun… ini sudah mau siang, dasar keterlaluan sekali tidurnya -_-

.

.

.

Sesudah bersih-bersih, mandi dan berpakaian seperti orang akan berpergian, sehun mencari keberadaan jongin, karna ia penasaran jongin ada berada dimana atu bisa jadi karna kangen?,, Ia langsung menuju studio dance, tempat yang ia sangat yakini bahwa jongin berada di sana.

Ccleck.. pintu terbuka sehun masuk kedalamnya dan bingo.. dugaanya memang benar, jongin ada di dalamnya sedang menarikan mmm.. balet? Sehun terheran ketika melihat jongin menarikan itu, yang ia tahu jongin hanya suka dance hip hop atu pop seperti boyband dan girlband di negaranya tapi ternyata tidak… jongin saat ini dengan sangat lincah dan lenturnya menari bak balerino professional.

Sehun menganga melihatnya, terkagum melihat penampilan jongin. Jongin benar-benar hebat. Ia sangat memuji pemuda itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekati jongin yang sedang menari. Ia saat ini sedang berputar-putar *ingat aja yang kai suka disuruh nari balet itu y guys, yg dia muter2 itu.

HUP…

Sehun merangkul badan jongin ketika putaran itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Jongin tersadar..

"sehun… sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"sejak kau menari dengan lenturnya kim.." jongin melepaskan badannya dari rangkulan sehun dan mengusap keringatnya.

"aku tidak tahu kau juga jagoo menari balet jong.. kau benar-benar hebat." Ucap sehun melihat jongin yang sedang mengusap keringatnya, membuat sehun untuk ikut mengusap keringat itu dengan tissue yang dibawanya.

"gomawo…" ucap jongin. Mereka berjalan menuju sofa kecil yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"tidak jugaa.. kau jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu" mereka duduk di sofa itu. jongin meminum air untuk menghilangkan rasa haus di tenggorokannya setelah berjam-jam menari.

"tapi kau memang hebat, pantas untuk jadi artis.."

"ck..biasa saja.. aku dari dulu lebih menyukai tari balet dari kecil sebelum aku mengenal tari hip hop."

"jinnjaa?"

"eum.." jongin kembali minum.. setelah itu mengusap keringatnya kembali.

Sehun terdiam… melihat bagaimana jongin menghapus titikan-titikan keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya itu. seperti gerakan slow motion, sehun tanpa berkedip melihat jongin.

Glup….

Sehun jadi horny, tenggorokannya serasa kering begitu saja, ia susah untuk menelan, pemuda manis di depannya ini sangat terlihat sexy plus plus di matanya.

Ia gugup.. sesuatu di bawah sana mulai bereaksi…

"joong…." Panggil sehun.

"eum.." jongin menoleh dan tersentak melihat expresi wajah sehun yang terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"hun.. kau baik baik saja?" sehun hanya diam, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada jongin dan membawa jongin untuk terlentang di atas sofa.

Jongin sangat gugup saat ini, pasalnya tindakan sehun ini benar-benar aneh, salah.

"hh—hun? Kk kau kenapa?

Semakin mendekat… tanpa menghilangkan kontak mata mereka berdua,,, akhirnya tubuh yang lebih besar itu menghimpit tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"seehun….." greb.. jongin menahan kedua bahu itu, jongin sangt gugup sekaligus takut… sehun seperti sedang terhipnotis tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"hhuuunn…" jongin merengek…

….

….

…..

"bwuahaaaahahaha…." Ketawa itu menggema keras…. Jongin tertipu ternyata sehun mempermainkannya….. ia kesal pada sehun

"aiissh….. tidak lucu..OH SEEEHUN… " bbugh..buggh… jongin memukul tubuh namja yang tertawa itu.

"hahahahaa… wajahmu memerah kim… ak aku ..hahahaha…." sehun tak henti-hentinya ketawa membuat jongin bertambah kesal.

"aissh… minggir kau." Jongin mendorong sehun..

"hei..kim..tunggu dulu..hei…" jongin tak mempedulikan sehun, ia kesal sekali.

….

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata yang melihat candaan mereka, ia kesal dan sangat marah….

"awas..kau OH….." ucapnya menggepalkan tangan.

…

"haaah… aku selamat,, terima kasih Tuhan" ucap seseorang yang telah menghentikan tawanya itu

"bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan kenadali oh sehun, hhaah… bisa bahaya jika aku tidak cepat-cepat sadar."

"kim joongin.. kau benar-benar membuatku gila… arrrghh..!"

Ternyata sehun benar berniat akan melakukannya, untung ia bisa cepat sadar, kalau tidak..tamatlah riwayatmu oh….. kau harus membujuk namja yang akan marah padamu itu.

.

.

.

"heeiii… kim jongin… tunggu aku..!" sehun mengejar jongin yang lumayan jauh di depannya.

Jongin tidak menghiraukan sehun, ia terus berjalan cepat.

"jongiinanh…" sehun menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan berhasil menyusul jongin.

Greb..sehun memegang bahu pemuda itu.

"hhaah..hhaaah… kau marah huh? Aku hanya bercanda ok,, maafkan aku joong…"

Jongin masih mempoutkan bibirnya, masih kesal pada sehun.

"ok..ook.. kau mau apaa? Aku akan belikan dengan syarat kau memaafkanku." Jongin terdiam, menghentikan pout pada bibirnya, mencoba memasang pose berfikir,

"baiklah,,,aku mau kau belikan aku bubble tea."

"ok call.."

Sehun dan jongin pun singgah ke kedai bubble tea, memesan dan meminumnya di sana, sekaligus sedikit beristirahat.

"joong…kau sudah tidak marah padaku lagi? Kita masih bisa menjadi teman lagi kan jong?"

Jongin terdiam..

"aigoo..kenapa tidak kau tembak saja aku oh sehun, aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu oh sehun, kau bagaimana?!" batin jongin

"jong..kau mendengarkan ku ?"

"eoh… ne..nee…"

"otee? Kita masih bisa berteman lagi?"

"ah.. .. tentu." Jawab jongin dengan terpaksa.

Biarlah mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi satu diantaranya sudah mengetahui kalau cinta mereka sama-sama tersambut. Yaa..!

.

.

Satu jam dari tadi mereka sudah sampai di asrama, tepatnya di kamar mereka, jongin juga sudah selesai mandi. Sehun.. saat ini dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, biasaa,,, anak pintar sepertinya memang seperti itu.

Jongin akan bermalasan-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya, ketika gadgetnya berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk dan itu dari Suho.

"yeobseyo… suho hyung.. ada apa"

"ne..kai,, aku mau mengajakmu keluar, kau ada waktu?"

"memangnya mau kemana hyung?"

"mentraktirmu makan ayam goreng, kau mau?"

"nee..jinjjayo?

"nee…jong.. aku serius, aku tunggu kau di bawah."

"tap-

Piip… sambungan terputus, dimatikan oleh suho secara sepihak.

"aisssh…apa-apaan itu?" ucap jongin. Sehun yang mendengar percakapan jongin dan suho lewat telfon, membuatnya menahan amarah yang bergejolak begitu saja. Ia kembali marah ketika jongin masih berhubungan dengan suho. Tapi ia.. tidak-tidak,, dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Kalau jongin akan pergi dengan pria itu, maka sehun akan memata-matainya.

.

.

"apa aku harus pergi yaa?" jongin menimang-nimang keputusannya untuk pergi atau tidak, ia teringat sehun, tapi ayam goreng juga menggiurkannya dan akhirnya jongin pun memilih untuk pergi, lagian hanya makan kan? Pikir pemuda itu

.

.

.

.

.

Okay saat ini sehun sedang berada di pojok ruangan-tempat makanan itu, lumayan jauh dari mereka yang sedang bercanda sambil memakan ayam goreng.

"jadi..dia mentraktir jongin makan ayam, dasar…..persaingan yang tidak adil, memanfaatkan apa yang di suka kai." Sehun sibuk berbicara, kesal dari tadi sambil terus mematai mereka.

...

"kai-yaa... kau senang aku traktir ayam goreng?"

"tentu hyung.. kai sangat suka... hmmm.. gomao hyung."

"ne.. sa- *perkataan suho tehenti, hampir saja ia akan menyebut sayang pada kai.

"ne,,kai ya,, cheonma."

Satu jam yang lalu, sehun sibuk mondar mandir di kamar no 21, tempat dimana suho dan jongin ada di dalamnya. Itu adalah kamar suho yang ada di asrama, setelah makan tadi suho mengajak jongin untuk mampir dan sialnya jongin menyetujui ajakan itu.

"aissh apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam…?!" sehun terus mondar mandir sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Other side..

"kau mau menunjukkan apa padaku hyung?" Tanya jongin.

"nanti saja, sekarang kau minum ini dulu, tidak baik menolak pemberian orang di kamarnya." Ucap suho mempengaruhi jongin.

"eoh..ne.." jongin mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang telah di buatkan oleh suho padanya.

"aku minum dulu hyung,," jongin mendekatkan minuman itu pada bibirnya dan mulai meminum jus itu.

Satu teguk..dua teguk.. tiga teguk….

Suho bersmirk ria melihat jongin yang dengan mudahnya meminum jus yang sudah di beri obat perangsang.

"sesaat lagi kau kan merasa kepanasan jong.. dan kau akan memohon-mohon padaku untuk menghilangan rasa terangsangmu itu." batinnya

Suho kembali melihatkan smirk mematikannya.

….

"minumannya sangat enat hyung, terima kasih."

"ne.. cheonma.. jonginah.."

Dua menit..4 menit….

Jongin mulai merasakan gerah pada tubuhnya, ia merasakan panas dan uuuukh…. Ini rasanya seperti..

Kepala jongin mulai pusing..

"kau tak apa-apa jong?"

"panas hyung.. ak..akku… emmh…." Jongin sibuk mengeliatkan badannya.

Suho mendekati jongin dan…

.

.

.

.

PRAANGG…..

"jongiiiiin…?"

TBC

.

.

Halo –halo saya kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan ff ini, ada yang masih nungguin ff ini gak yaa?

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah ngeriview,,, nge favorite n nge follow aku..

Ayo di review lagi yang banyak.

Anyeong….


	13. Chapter 13

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

ekhem…ekhemm..heemm. tes..tes satu dua tiga,, *testing mic.. apakah sudah berfungsi? Yap..!

assalamualaikum wr wb.. kakak2 adek2 pecinta hunkai,, I'm so sorry be4 krna terlalu lama nelantarin nih ff. mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe L ;( ;(( Kalau dihitung mungkin ampir setahun saya gak update2. Alasannya yg pertama, kemaren itu saya ada mata kuliah drama yang mengharuskan untuk latihan tiap malam,pulangngya tengah malam terus, huhu..kasiaan skali saya, yang kedua, tugas banyaknya bukan main dan itu deadline semua. Udah pulang kemaleman, g da wktu bikin tugas, bsoknya ada jdwal pagi, lengkap bgd gak tuh hidup saya kemaren, L kantung mata aja ngalahin punyanya Tao. Truz yg terakhir, saya lgi g da mood buat ngetik *doueng.. lg malas ja. Jdi ya begitu sdikit curhatan saya.

Dan sekarang saya bawa lanjutan ff u make me gay *YEAAAAYYY….. PROK..PROK…PROK. masih da yang nungguin kan? Semoga msih ada yaa. Okay langsung ja ini diaa,, but btw,, klo yg dah lpa sma chap kemaren, saya sdikit ngingatin nih,, jadi kemaren itu kan, si kai dibawa ma suho ke kamarnya n dikasih obat perangsang dan sehun pun datang buaaat,,,mmm… buat pa yaa… lihat aja deh, oh ya satu lagi.. maaf kalau kurang ngena semi nc nya. Aku belum terlalu berpengalaman.

Chap sebelumnya..

Dua menit..4 menit….

Jongin mulai merasakan gerah pada tubuhnya, ia merasakan panas dan uuuukh…. Ini rasanya seperti..

Kepala jongin mulai pusing..

"kau tak apa-apa jong?"

"panas hyung.. ak..akku… emmh…." Jongin sibuk mengeliatkan badannya.

Suho mendekati jongin dan…

CHAP 12

PRAANG…

Gelas yang diletakan jongin jatuh ketika suho tak sengaja menyenggolnya karna ia dengan cepat mendekati pemuda itu. sontak suara pecahan itu mengagetkan sehun yang ada di luar sehingga membuat ia meneriaki nama jongin

"JONGIN…"

….

"Hyung… kenapa kau menyenggol gelasnya, gelasnya… emmh… " jongin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia semakin merasa panas dan terangsang ketika dirasakannya sesuatu dibawah sana mulai bereaksi. Sedangkan suho semakin menampilkan smirk mematikannya.

"joonginah.. kau merasa panas mm? kau mau aku mendinginkan mu?" ucapnya sambil meraba wajah jongin yang mulai berkeringat dan terus turun ke bawah. Saat ini ia sudah duduk di samping jongin sambil meraba tubuh pemuda itu.

"eunghh.. hyung.. jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku hyung, mmh.." jongin semakin mengeliatkan badannya entah kenapa sentuhan suho membuatnya semakin terangsang dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu

"taka apa-apa.. biar hyung mendinginkanmu… ndeeh" suho mulai grepe-grepe paha dalam jongin yang saat itu memang sedang mengangkang. Lambat-lambat ia meraba-raba lutut, di bawah lutut terus ke paha dalam, naik ke atas lagi sampai ia sengaja menyenggol batang yang memang sudah hard itu.

"AAKKHH… MMHH.. HYUNG… " ucap jongin mendongak dan memegang erat tangan suho yang meraba-raba pahanya.

"waeeehh? Ucap sehun mendesah di telinga jongin membuat pemuda itu semakin terangsang.

"kau menikmatinya? Hhmmh..? fiyuuh…. Suho sengaja meniup telinga Jongin supaya pemuda itu tambah lemah dibawahnya.

"suhho hhyung mmmhhh…" desahan jongin membuat namja itu semakin menjadi-jadi mengrepe-grepe paha dan tubuhnya. Ia semakin bersemangat apalagi setelah namanya sendiri di desahkan oleh jongin. Suho yang sudah tidak tahan melihat jongin mendesah-mendesah mulai mengecup dan menjilat telinga pemuda itu

"MMHHH… MMGHMMHH.. HAAH HMMH. Hyuunggg….." ucap jongin merengek.

"kena-

….

BUUGHHH…BUGGGHH..BUGGHH….

CLECK..CECLECCK… JOOONGGGGGIN…..

BUUGH…BUGGH…BUUUGGGH….. BREENGSEEEK.. KAU APAKAN JONGIN CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYAAA…

BUUGGGHHH…BUGGGHH…

Suara teriakan seseorang yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintunya menyulut kemarahan Suho.

"SIIIAAAALLLLLL…. Siapa yang berani-berani menganggu waktuku dengan jongin." Ia tidak menghiraukan orang tersebut. ia tetap melancarkan aksinya dan sekarang ia mencoba mencium pemuda itu

"hhhmmppp… hyyu mmp… hmmmmp" jongin yang tau suho mencium bibirnya berusaha menolak dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

…

BRAAAAAKKKK…

JONGIN… pintu terbuka, sehun langsung melihat keadaan di dalam dan betapa marahnya dia ketika melihat suho sedang memaksa Kai untuk berciuman.

BRENGSEK…. Sehun langsung menghampiri dan menghajar suho sampai babak belur.. sedangkan jongin hanya kaget melihat kejadian tersebut, dia masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, dari mana sehun datang dan langsung meghajar suho.

Ia hanya kesulitan menahan hormonnya yang sedang menggebu-gebu

Bugghhh…buugghhh…buggh… "bisa-bisanya kau selicik ini, apa yang kau perbuat HAH?" suho hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan sehun, ia tidak bisa melawan karna kemarahan sehun yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan menghajarnya langsung membuat ia tidak berkutik

"JAWAAAB.. BRENGSEEEK…. BUGHH…." Suho hanya terlentang tidak berdaya dengan luka disekujur wajahnya (?)

….

"HHunnnieee. Hentikaaaa.. kau bisa membunuhnya…." Tegah jongin yang sudah melihat suho babak belur. "tolong aku hmmmh…" tambahnya yang mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun langsung megalihkan pandangannya kepada jongin

"joonginaaah… kau taka pa-apa"

"badanku.. badanku… hhhmmmhh…" sehun kaget melihat ekspresi jongin yang seperti itu, ia berusaha keras berfikir apa penyebab jongin mendesah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai tepat pada gelas yang disenggol oleh suho tadi.

"astagah.. pasti dia memaksamu meminum minuman ini. KAU… "ucap sehun menunjuk kea rah suho yang masih terlentang. "kau pasti memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman itu kan? Kalau tidak mana mungkin jongin seperti ini? JAAAWAAAB….." Ucap sehun sarkatis berniat memukul suho kembali

"hhuuuniiiehh… sudaaaah" jongin langsung menghentikan sehun yang akan memukul suho . "bawa aku pergi dari sini,, jebaaal…" ucap jongin merengek kembali. Melihat itu, sehun langsung mengikuti kemauan sang namja. Ia memapah tubuh jongin, merangkulkan tangan jongin ke pundaknya dan merangkul pinggang pemuda. Ia melakukan jongin seolah-olah pemuda itu terluka berat padahal jongin hanya dalam pengaruh obat perangsang. Hal tersebut tentu berakibat fatal pada tubuh sensitive Jongin sehingga ia mendesah dan itu tepat terdengar di telinga Sehun

GLUP…

"jonginie… bertahanlah sebentar aku akan membawamu ke kamar kita." Ucap sehun gugup ketika mendegar desahan sang namja. Dengan cepat sehun membopong tubuh Jongin dan membawanya pergi ke kamar mereka. Kalau dilihat-lihat sehun sudah seperti membawa anak gadis orang.

…..

….

…

….

Di kamar..

Sehun mendudukan tubuh jongin di atas sofa kamar mereka. Sehun sudah ikut hard karena mendengar desahan jongin sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mereka.

"Sehuun.. tolong akuu… " persetan dengan rasa malu, jongin benar-benar sudah hard. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Ia merengek meminta tolong pada pemuda itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sehun.

"ap-apa yang harus aku lakukan jonginaah" gugup? Tentu saja, sehun tak kuasa juga melihat namja manis itu terus menggodanya.

"apapun… pahliihh….…"

"ba-baik…"

KISS…..

Sehun mencoba mencium lembut pemuda itu. lambat-lambat merasakan manisnya bibir jongin. tapi karena jongin sudah hard dan ingin yang lebih dari itu. ia terpaksa membalikkan posisi menjadi sehun dibawahnya dan ia yang mencium pemuda itu.

"hhmmmpphhh..mmh hmmp…" bunyi kecipak mulut menandakan Jongin terburu-buru dalam ciumannya. Sehun yang tergoda akan bibir itu mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang jongin berikan bahkan ia sudah membalikkan posisi menjadi jongin di bawahnya lagi.

"mmmhhh… hmpp..hhmmpp…sse..mmh.." jongin tak kuasa ketika sehun memagut dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian

Puas dengan bibir jongin. Ciuman sehun turun ke dagu. Ia mengulum dagu itu berulang-ulang kali hingga dagu jongin basah. Kemudian ciumannya turun menyusuri rahang dan leher si pemuda. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada leher itu

"anggh… mmh.".

…..

Setelah itu ia mulai menjilat dan memberikan kissmark pada leher jongin sehingga membuat Jongin semakin keenakkan. Ia sibuk medesahkan nama sehun.

…

"Hhhun… hhunnie.. sudah-sudah aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap jongin memegang wajah sehun untuk menjauhkannya dari sana.

"euung k-knapa?" ucap sehun heran.

Ternyata jongin sudah tidak tahan karena sehun terlalu lama bermain-main. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mengamuk minta dipuaskan. Degan cepat ia membuka kancing dan zipper celana itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana yang sudah tegak dan mengeluarkan cum nya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jongin dengan cepat mengurut kepunyaanya, sehun tentu kewalahan melihat pemandangan itu. pasalnya ia baru sekali ini melihat kepunyaanya Jongin. Tapi melihat hal tersebut membuat ia dengan cepat membantu jongin

"biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap sehun mengantikan tangan jongin yang sedang mengurut dengan tangannya.

"euuughh… agghh… mmmh…. Hhuuunnniee….." sehun yang tak kuasa mendengar desahan jongin terpaksa mengunci bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Ia memagut erat bibir manis tersebut sambil terus mengurut kepunyaan jongin.

"mmmhhh…. Hhah.." puas dengan bibir ia beralih menjilat dan mengigit bibir pemuda itu.

"agghh.. akkh.. mmhh hhhunniee…." Desah jongin sambil mendongak dan meremas-remas rambut sehun.

"terus… sayang terus.. desahkan namaku" saking terbawa sensasi nikmat itu sehun tanpa sadar memanggil jongin dengan sebutan sayang. Jongin tentu semakin mendesah kegelian dan merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Apalagi ketika tangan sehun yang satunya lagi sudah menyusupkan tangannya di dalam baju jongin dan meraba apapun disana.

…..

"hhuun… ak-aku… dde…..

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh… desahan panjang jongin menadakan pemuda itu sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia mendongak kenikmatan dengan tangan terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sehun hanya terus mengurut batang tersebut sampai jongin mengeluarkan titikan akhirnya.

"hhaahh..hhaaah…hhaaaah…." sehun menghapus keringat jongin dengan tangannya yang satu lagi ketika tangannya yang lain penuh dengan cairan dari jongin.

Ia tersenyum melihat jongin lega setelah menuntaskan hasratnya.

…..

"bagaimanaa…? Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya sehun dengan tersenyum…

"neeh..goma-" ucapan jongin dipotong begtu saja oleh sehun

"joong.. aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau silahkan bersihkan dulu kekacuan ini." Ucap sehun bercanda. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan jongin membuat pemuda itu heran melihat tingkah sehun.

"sehuun…"

…

Setelah sedikit membersihkan kejadian tadi, jongin berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

…..

"aagghhh….. akkkhhh… jjoooong…. Mmmmh… hhaaahhh…hhaaaah…" ia bisa dengan jelas mendegar desahan sehun yanmg sedang mendesahkan namanya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan jongin di dalam sana. Mansturbasi? Tentu.

Jongin jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat sehun ikutan terangsang, mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah tidak tahan dan butuh pelampiasan. Ingin menolong pemuda tersebut, ia takut jatuhnya akan jadi awkward

"seehuunnie… mianhe…"ucapnya dibalik pintu toilet tersebut.

…

"JOOOONGIIINNNN…hhaah..haa" jongin tentu bisa mendengar desahan panjang sehun tersebut. pasti ia sudah mencapai puncaknya.

.

.

"tak apa-apa… aku bermain solo jong. Asal aku tidak membuatmu benci kepadaku. Aku tidak berani melakukannya kalau bukan kau yang meminta." Ucap sehun bermonolog di dalam toilet. Ternyata sehun masih menjaga perasaan Jongin.. ia takut perbuatannya malah membuat jongin marah kembali. Apalagi ia baru baikan kan? Ckckck… seehuuniee….

Sehunpun kemudian membersihkan kepunyaanya setelah itu pergi tidur karna well.. ini sudah malam kalau kalian tahu dan besok mereka harus masuk sekilah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini jongin sudah berada di perkarangan sekolah. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan sehun karena pemuda itu sedang mimpi basah sambil mendesahkan namanya. Jongin semakin merasa bersalah, ia harus meminta maaf pada pemuda itu nanti.

"Joongg…" seseorang memanggil jongin ia menoleh pada orang yang memanggil, ternyata itu suho yang wajahnya penuh lebam. Jongin berlari cepat menghindari namja tersebut. ia jadi sakit hati mengingat hal apa yang namja itu lakukan padanya kemaren.

"jjoooong… tunngguu aku" suho berlari mengejar Jongin. Jongin pun juga ikut berlari tapi

Greb…. Suho berhasil mememgang tangan jongin

"lepaskan aku hyung…."

"maaffkan aku jonginie…"

"tidak… kau jahaaat hyung. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan hal tersebut. aku benci padamu hyung.

"maakan aku joong.."

"tidaak… " jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari suho "lepaskan hyung..lepaasss…"

"JONGIN…" ucap suho berteriak membuat jongin terdiam

"kau tahu… aku mencintaimu jong… aku sayang..ak-aku menyukaimu" ucap suho terburu-buru. Jongin terkejut mendengar itu. "maaf hyung… dengan tegas aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu hyung. Cukup..jauhi aku sekarang juga, anggap kita tidak saling kenal" ucap jongin melepaskan paksa tanganyya dan berlari pagi menjauhi suho

"JOOOONGGIIIN…"

Sreet…

Sehun entah dari mana datangnya mendorong bahu suho

"kau tidak dengar haahh? Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaimu. Apa kau tuli HAAAAH?" Ucap sehun tersulut emosi.

"kauu….."suho langsung memegang kerah baju sehun. Ia Berniat meninju sehun ketika seorang guru sedang memerhatikan mereka

"apaaaa? Kau tidak berani,, hhaaah? Dasar pengecut." Ucapan sehun membuat darah naik ke ubun-ubun suho

"awas kau…." Ucapnya mengancam meninggalkan sehun

.

.

.

Dari tadi jongin entah kenapa selalu malu berhadapan dengan sehun padahal niatnya tadi ingin meminta maaf tapi saat sehun mengajaknya bicara ia malah cuek-cuek tak menentu. Membuat sehun jadi merasa bersalah terus. Ia pikir ia berbuat kesalahan lagi. Kalau begini caranya sehun bisa kehilangan nafsu untuk menembak jongin. Hhaah.

….

"keluarkan kertas satu lembar kita sekarang ulangan" ucap sang guru yang berada di depan

"yaah…kenapa ulangannya mendadak saeeem….?" Ucap mereka bersorak

"iiyaaaa…"

"sudah-sudah… diam. Tak usah banyak komentar cukup keluarkan saja kertas kalian, kalau mau nilai bagus"

Jongin hanya menatap was-was ke arah sehun apa ia harus mencontek pada pemuda itu tapi ia ragu mengingat ia hanya cuek-cuek dari tadi terhadap pemuda itu. sehun yang melihat itu menjawab keresahan jongin

"tenang joong… aku akan membantumu" ucap sehun. Jongin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sehun

"gomao"

"cheonma"

.

.

.

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Suho dengan beraninya mengancam jongin untuk jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah mereka kalau ia tidak menerima cintanya pada jongin. Seolah ia mengulang kejadian 1tahun silam saat dirinya ditinggal pergi sang kekasih.

Orang-orang sudah heboh dan berkumpul dibawah melihat aksi nekat suho. Jongin yang saat itu sedang bersama sehun terpaksa berlari meghampiri suho ke atap sekolah.

…..

"Hyuungg….. kau gilaaaaa? Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh hyung. Apa kau tak sayang dengan nyawamu?" ucap jongin yang sudah sampai di atas dan ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"biaaarrr…. Kau sendiri tidak sayang denganku? Biar saja aku mati" ucap suho hopeless

"kata siapa aku tidak menyayangimu hyung? Aku menyayangi sebagai kakak adik."

"huh…. " suho menyungingkan bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban jongin

"aku mau kau menyayangiku sebagai kekasih jong. Bukan sebagai hyung." Ucap suho

"tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak hyung, sudahlah ayo cepat turun. Kau masih punya orang yang menyayangimu dan yeoja –yeoja cantik diluar sana yang bisa kau jadikan kekasih."

"aku maunya kau jong, apa kau tidak mengerti? Sudahlah lebih baik aku mati saja." Suho siap-siap terjun dari tempat tersebut ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya -tiba…

"my angel…" suho yang mendengar suara itu segera megalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Begitupun dengan jongin

Seorang namja blasteran menghampiri mereka.

"kriisss… … kriisss…."

"my angel…" kris meghampiri suho, suho senang bukan main ikut menghampiri kris

Tapi….

Aaaaaaaaa…..

Suuhhoooo….. hyungg…. Dengan serentak mereka memanggil suho yang akn terjatuh kalau tidak ia dengan sigap memegang sanding atap tersebut. semua siswa dibawah sudah heboh melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Kris dan jongin dengan cepat menolong suho sampai akhirnya namja itu bisa diselamatkan.

"kriiissssss…. Aku merindukanmu" ucap suho sambil menangis memeluk erat kris

"maaafkan aku" ucapnya.

Jongin membiarkan dua insan itu saling melepas kerinduan,ia dengan pelan beranjak pergi dari sana.

….

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang ia teringat kejadian tadi, ia memikir pasti itu orang yang diceritakan suho padanya. Pemuda itu sangat tampan pantas saja suho rela bunuh diri ketika namja itu meninggalkannya. Tapi walaupun begitu tentu sehun yang tertampan di mata jogin *eeeaa…. Kkk.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sehun tadi ia tidak melihat namja itu lagi setelah ia pergi meninggalkan sehun begitu saja. Mungkin ia sudah pulang pikir jongin, sebelum jongin pulang ke asrama ia mampir ke studio dance, untuk apa? Tentu untuk menari. Ia sangat bahagia… semuanya selesai dengan begitu mudahnya.

….

Cleck… jongin memasuki kamar mereka setelah lumayan lama menari.

"eung kenapa lampunya mati? Sehun belum pulang yaa?"

Click…. Lampu menyala.. alangkan terkejutnya jongin melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya saat sekarang ini

"sse-sehun…?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf… kalau yang suho ingin bunuh diri itu terkesan buru-buru, entah kenapa ide di otakku hilang begitu saja, padahal kemaren udah kepikiran gimana ceritanya tapi waktu ngetik malah hilang. Nyesel aku gak langsung ngetik kemaren.

Gak banyak cuap. Mohon reviewnya. Terima kasih…..


	14. Chapter 14

**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU MAKE ME GAY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI**

 **LENGTH BELUM DIKETAHUI**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY:SEHUN SEORANG NAMJA PLAYBOY YANG DIPINDAHKAN KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS NAMJA OLEH ORANG TUANYA,DI SEKOLAH ITU IA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NAMJA GAY SEDANGKAN KIM JONGIN NAMJA MANIS YANG HOBI DANCE SEXY ALA HYUNNA, BAGAIMANA PERTEMUAN MEREKA PERTAMA KALI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?**

 **Check..**

 **This..**

 **Out…**

 **Sebelumnya..**

Cleck… jongin memasuki kamar mereka setelah lumayan lama menari.

"eung kenapa lampunya mati? Sehun belum pulang yaa?"

Click…. Lampu menyala.. alangkah terkejutnya jongin melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya saat sekarang ini

"sse-sehun…?"

…..

CHAP 13

Sehun menyulap kamar mereka, berbagai macam bunga bertebaran di lantai kamar, tiap sudut kamarpun juga dihiasi berbagai macam buket bunga dan yang lebih membuat jongin menganga adalah ada untaian bunga mawar yang berserakan dan bertuliskan

Tulisan bunga mawar itu di lingkari oleh untaian berbagai macam bunga yang berbentuk love dan jangan lupakan warna-warni yang menambah kesan keindahan pada untaian bunga yang berserakan tersebut.

"i-ini s-semua apa?" Tanya jongin dengan menutup mulut tidak percaya dengan hal yang sehun lakukan.

"jonginah.. kemarilah…" pinta sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan untaian tersebut dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya.

Jongin pun melewati untaian bunga tersebut dengan masih keterkejutan dan wajah yang berseri-serinya.

"i-ini semua apa sehun.. hiks…" Tanya jongin di iringi isak tangis bahagia yang tak tertahankan.

"sayang…sayang sstt..jangan menangis dulu… aku punya kejutan untuk mu lagi." Ucapnya. Sehun pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masih ia sembunyikan

"tadaaaa….

Sebuket bunga dikeluarkan oleh sehun, tapi bukan bunga isi buket itu melainkan ayam goreng yang ditata rapi sehingga berbentuk bunga

"mwoya… ige mwoyaa… kau tau kalau aku suka ayam goreng." Tanya jongin tak dapat menahan tawanya dengan mata yang sedikit berair..

Jongin mengambil pemberian sehun dan menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh ayam tersebut.

"sebelum kau memakannya…" sehun mengambil sebuket ayam tersebut dan meletakkan di atas meja di sampingnya, "ada satu lagi untukmu..' sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celana.

"aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan hal ini kepadamu jongin" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi dari dalam saku celananya, jantung jongin berdegub kencang melihat benda tersebut mencoba menerka apa isi di dalamnya. Sehun meraih tangan kiri jongin dan meletakan kotak tersebut diatasnya. Dengan masih memegang tangan kiri jongin ia membuka kotak persegi tersebut dengan tangan yang lainnya.

Terpampanglah kalung liontin yang memiliki inisial HK sebagai mainannya. Jongin terkejut bukan main, jantungnya tak berhenti berdesir melihat semua hal yang dilakukan sehun

"saranghae kim jongin…. Maaf karna selama ini sudah membuat hatimu gundah,sedih dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku tau aku salah jong… terlalu lama menyadari perasaan cinta ini untukmu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahuinya, untuk tidak berani mengatakan perasaan ini padamu. A-aku hanya takut jong.. aku takut kalau kau marah padaku.. kau benci kepadaku dan tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu lagi. Aku takut jong..aku takut kehilanganmu, aku tak sanggup tanpamu jong, oleh karena itu aku menunggu moment yang tepat dan aku rasaa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan aku cinta padamu kim jongin…. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ungap sehun panjang lebar dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan dan kotak liontin di atasnya.

"hiks..hiks…hiks… baboooo…. " jongin yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lansung menubrukan tubuh mereka berdua sehingga tubuh mereka jatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan sehun dibawahnya. Untung sehun cepat memegang kotak yang berisikan liontin tadi kalau tidak… mungkin kotak itu sudah jatuh karna jongin tiba-tiba menubrukan tubuh mereka

"babo..babo…baboo… aku benci padamu hun… huwaaaaaaa" tangis jongin pecah

"jong..jonginah.. kenapa menangis sayang? Maafkan aku." Ucap sehun di balik tubuh jongin yang memeluk erat lehernya dan menangis di dada bidang tersebut.

"kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan haah? Aku benci padamu hun… kau tau? Aku sudah lama menunggu kau mengatakan cinta padaku, tapi kau tak kunjung mengatakannya juga. Aku benci hun… aku sudah dari dulu menyukai.. ani.. mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau baru sekarang mengatakannnya? Babo huwaaaaaa…."

Bug..bug…bug… sehun mendapat pukulan manis dari sang namja dengan satu tangan lagi masih memeluk erat lehernya

"aaw… sayang hentikan.. sakit sayang… maafkan aku hmm?" sehun mencoba menangkup pipi gembul yang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata itu.

"jangan menangis lagi, Maafkan ak oke?" sehun mengusap lelehan air mata jongin pada pipi dan matanya

"maafkan aku sayang…, ne..?"

"eum.." sehun tertawa melihat kai yang cemburut seperti itu sehingga ia mencubit pipi jongin

"sehuuuun…" ucap jongin merengek semakin mem pout kan bibirnya

"aigoo… sexy bear….." panggil sehun, semburat merah muncul di pipi jongin

"jadi apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya sehun kembali

Jongin tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan sehun

"tentu sajaa…" ucap jongin malu-malu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun

"sayang.. jonginie… jangan ditutupi." Sehun langsung menahan wajah jongin, menangkup pipi itu kembali untuk menggoda wajah tersipu malunya. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu, gugup bukan main, melihat ke segala arah asal jangan itu ke sehun

"sayang..lihat aku." Jongin mencoba memberanikan diri melihat sehun.

DEG…DEG..DEG…DEG…

Jantung keduanya sama-sama berdegub kencang

Sehun terpesona akan sosok indah di atasnya ini, lambat laun sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bibir merah jongin dan mencoba menghapus jarak keduanya.

5cm..

3cm..

Jongin mulai menutup matanya

1cm…

Chuuuu…..

Kedua bibir itupun akhirnya bertemu. Sehun mengecup lembut bibir jongin,merasakan tiap inci manisnya bibir tebal tersebut..

Mmhh.. sehun mulai memberanikan diri mengulum bibir atas dan bawah jongin secara bergantian, ia menghisap kuat bibir pemuda tersebut sehingga jongin mengerang karnanya.

"angh mmh.. se-" sehun membalikan posisi menjadi jongin di bawahnya, ia mulai merasa bergairah mendengar erangan sexy dari jongin sehingga pemuda itu semakin bersemnangat menghisap bibir tebal itu. jongin menepuk dada sehun meminta sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena pasokan udaranya yang semakin menipis.

Sehun menurut setelah memagut lama belahan bibir jongin yang terasa lembut di bibirnya.

Hmmm..haaah… sehun menghapus saliva yang belepotan di bibir jongin.

"saranghae…saranghae..saranghae…" ucap sehun mendekatkan jidat mereka berdua. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, ia merasa bahagia hal yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya terkabul. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya sedkit menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit jongin. Sehun melihat pahatan tuhan yang sangat cantik di depannya, ia tersenyum membelai wajah manis tersebut. jongin menutup mata merasakan tiap belaian yang sehun berikan padanya. Selesai membelai sehun mencium jongin mulai dari jidat turun ke kedua mata indahnya turun lagi ke hidung bangir jongin ia sedikit menggigit puncak hidung tersebut sehingga jongin tertawa karnanya.

"hunnie….." rengeknya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sehun.

"ssstt.." sehun mendekatkan jidat mereka kembali. "Jangan merengek seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin hard." Bisik sehun. Jongin tersentak mendengar ucapan sehun.

"se-sehun.. kau?"

"ne… aku turn on jong.. dan itu hanya karna berdekatan dengan mu. Mmmh… sehun mengerang ketika jongin tidak sengaja menyenggol kepunyaanya. Sehun membuka matanya "maukah kau melakukannya denganku?" Tanya sehun hati-hati. Jantung jongin berdesir-desir tak karuan, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa

"diam..tandanya iya." Belum sempat jongin menjawab sehun sudah lebih dulu menciummnya. Kali ini ciuman penuh nafsu tidak sama seperti ciuman tadi. Ciuman ini terkesan buru-buru dan penuh gairah. Jongin kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman hard sehun, terpaksa ia hanya menerima ciuman tersebut dan sibuk mencengkram kerah baju sehun karna kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"hmmmhh…. Mmh.. hh..agh..mmh hhun.. su-h..sudah…"

Sehun melepaskan ciuman tersebut, ia mengalihkan ciumannya ke arah leher jongin, ia mengecup, menghisap apapun yang ada di sana.

"agghh..mmmhh…" jongin sibuk mendesah dengan kepala mendongak sehingga sehun lebih leluasa menjelajahi leher jongin

Sehun menggigit keras satu titik di leher jongin dan itu tepat di adam apple jongin, ia membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana. Jongin mengerang.. mendesahkan nama sehun. Sehingga sehun semakin terangsang. Puas dengan leher, sehun turun ke dada jongin ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam tersebut dan menyusuri tubuh jongin dengan jilatan kecupan dan hisapan darinya. Jongin semakin mendesah tak karuan sambil meremas-remas rambut sehun.

"ssehhunn.. nnnh.. hahh… mmh haah. Haah.."

Setelah semua kancing seragam jongin terlepas, ia melepaskan seragam tersebut dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Sehun membasasahi bibirnya melihat tubuh jongin yang mulus dan eksotis. Ia meraba dada polos tersebut mengusap putting jongin dan memncoba mengulum putingnya yang satu lagi.

"aaakkkh…. Mmhaaah…haah…aaah..akh hhunieh.. mmh.."

Puas dengan dada jongin, sehun mencoba membuka kancing dan zipper celana jongin ia menurunkan celana tersebut sebatas paha. Dan satu lagi pembatas kepunyaan jongin pun akhirnya ia buka.. dan terpampanglah keindahan tersebut.

Glup…. Sehun sedikit terdiam melihatnya.. jongin pun malu karna sehun melihatnya seperti itu.

"hhuniie… andwaee.. kau curang, aku sudah naked tapi kau masih berpakaian lengkap." Ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan jongin.

"aku akan membukanya sayang…"

Cup… sehun mengecup kilat bibir yang suka sekali merengek tersebut. setelah itu ia dengan cepat membuka kaos dan celananya, ia melemparkan ke sembarang arah dan tinggal satu lagi penutup kepunyaa sehun

"sayang..kau mau membukakannya untukku?" goda sehun,,

"ani…. cepat saja sehun" pinta jongin yang sepertinya juga terangsang. Sehun kemudian membuka penutupnya dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama naked.

Jongin malu.. ternyata punya sehun lebih besar darinya.

"waee? Tanya sehun menggoda jongin yang menutup matanya

"anii… akkh…" jongin terpekik ternyata sehun memegang dan mencoba mengurut kepunyaannya

"aku harap kau sedkit rileks joong.. aku akan mencoba bermain lembut." Ucap sehun masih terus mengurut batang jongin.

"neeh.. mmh… hhh.. haaah… akkkh… hhuniieh…" sehun mendekatkan batangnya di kepunyaan jongin menggoda batang itu dengan kepunyaannya.

"hhhah.. jooong.. mmh..

"hhunnie.. nnhh…

Sehun memposisikan batangnya di hole jongin. Ia mulai mencoba memasukan batang itu sedikit demi sedikit

"mnnh…. Hhah.. akkkkh….." jongin memekik ketika junior sehun sudah masuk stengahnya

"sakit hunnie…" jongin merengek dengan suaranya yang serak saat sehun mencoba membobol hole sempitnya. "bertahanlah sayang ini sedikit sakit.. lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu. "neeh…" sahut jongin. Sehun mencoba mencium jongin ia mengecup lembut bibir itu saat ia akan memasukkan kepunyaannya setengah lagi ke dalam hole jongin.

…..

"AAKKKH… HUNNIEE… anngh…" jongin berteriak kencang, saat junior sehun akhirnya masuk seutuhnya. Sehun mengerang nikmat, juniornya dijepit oleh hole ketat jongin. "bergeraklah huun…" sehunpun mulai mengeluar-masukkan juniornya. Awalnya ia bermain lambat tapi ketika ia menemukan titik kenikmatan jongin, ia pun mulai menambahi kecepatan temponya. Ia mengeluar-masukkan juniornya dengan cepat sehingga jongin sibuk mendesah dengan mencengkram kuat bed cover mereka.

"aakh..hah…hhah.. mmhha aakh nnh.. sehuniie… "

.

.

…..

"sehuniiiee… a-aku akan keluar…"

"bersama sayang…."

"akkkhhh… hhhaah…. Hhhuniiiieeeee…."

"ninieeeeeeeeee….." sehun yang sedang menusuk dengan gaya memangku jongin, langsung membawanya tidur..menghimpit tubuh jongin sehingga cairan itu tepat menembak di hole jongin dan sampai meluber ke luar karna saking banyaknya.

"haaah…haaah..hah….." sehun mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah jongin.

"terima kasih sayang… ini benar-benar nikmat." Jongin tak sanggup menjawab, ia lumayan lelah sehingga ia hanya menutup matanya tanpa menjawab ucapan sehun. Sehun tersenyum.. ia memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping dan menyelemuti tubuh naked mereka berdua. Sehun memeluk jongin.

"ninieee… mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu ninie…."

Chup.. sehun mengecup pipi jongin "terima kasih sayang, jaljayo…" sehunpun menyusul jongin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Other while..

"my angel… I am sorry okay? Maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah, menghilang tanpa kabar begitu saja. Aku harus pergi tanpa pamit kepadamu karna ayahku yang sudah mendesak." Suho tetap tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan kris, ia masih marah, ia benci dengan pemuda blasteran itu. kris yang terus didiami oleh suho, mulai menghampiri namja yang membelakanginya tersebut.

"junmyeonie…. My angel…." Panggil kris memegang kedua bahu suho dari belakang. Suho masih diam.. "hei…sayang… kau masih marah hmm? Kau tak suka aku pulang? Apakah aku harus balik ke Kanada lagi?" Tanya kris, suho langsung membalikkan badannya mendengar ancaman kris, ia langsung memeluk erat pemuda itu, krispun membalas pelukan suho tak kalah eratnya. Ia mengecupi kepala suho dan mengusap-usap punggung yang masih dibaluti seragam tersebut.

"aku benci padamu kris.. hiks.. apa kau tau seberapa merananya aku saat kau pergi tanpa kabar? Aku sakit kris…. Aku sakit.. hiks..hiks.." kris mencoba menenangkan suho yang menangis di dadanya tersebut. "maafkan aku...aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi…" kris mendorong bahu suho untuk mengusap lelehan air mata tersebut.

"jangan menangis lagi…." Kriss kembali membawa suho ke dalam pelukannya.

"eum.."

Akhirnya pertahanan suho runtuh begitu saja saat orang yang bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan itu datang dan meminta maaf padanya. Yaa…suho awalnya memang pemuda yang baik.. yang manis tapi itu dulu saat kris sedang bersamanya, saat kris meninggalkannya tanpa kabar.. suho mulai berubah menjadi orang yang suka berkelahi,latihan boxing dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak baik, ia selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah, apalagi saat ia bertemu jongin, orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya saat ia ingin bunuh diri karena ditinggal kris, ia berubah jadi namja yang kuat, yang siap menghadang siapapun yang mengambil jongin darinya. Tapi setelah kris datang lagi, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan jati dirinya tersebut.

"sudah malam..ayo kita tidur.." suho menurut.. kris membawa pemuda itu ke atas tempat tidur suho, yaa.. sejak kejadian siang tadi, kris langsung membawa pemuda itu ke kamar suho yang dulunya juga merupakan kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu, memang terasa seperti dunia milik mereka berdua, yang lain pada ngontrak. Itulah yang dirasakan hunkai saat ini. mereka sibuk berlovey dovey di sebuah café. Lihatlah pemandangan saat sehun menyuapi ayam pedas itu ke dalam mulut jongin. Uuuh…. So sweet.

"lagi sayang…lagi aaaaa…." Sehun sibuk menyuapi ayam ke dalam mulut jongin seperti menyuapi anak bayi.

"aaaa….. aaamm….. enak sehunnieee." Ucap jongin mengunyah ayam tersebut di dalam mulutnya " tapiii… juga pedas." Sehun mengecup cepat bibir jongin yang sudah merah dan juga mengerucut lucu itu. cup…

"sehuuniieee... ada orang." Ucap jongin

…..

"jongin…." Seseorang menyapa mereka.

'suho hyung daaan… hyung yang kemaren kan?" ucap jongin ketika melihat suho bersama pemuda yang kemaren menolong suho ketika ingin jatuh. Sementara itu sehun langsung menatap malas pada kedua orang itu, ia langsung bersikap posesif dengan merangkul jongin.

"tak usah begitu sehun..aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada jongin, kebetulan aku melihat kalian juga berada di café ini."

"joong… terima kasih atas semuanya dan ini kenalkan dia adalah kekasihku.." ucap suho memperkenalkan kriss..

"kriis.."

"jongin…" ucap mereka bersalaman.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.. joong…sebaiknya kau tenangkan kekasihmu itu." ucap suho melihat sehun yang masih takut miliknya diambil.

"ah… ne hyung."

…

Selepas kepergian suho dan kriss.. jongin langsung mencubit perut sehun. " oh sehuuun…."

"akkh sakit sayang… "

"kau kenapa hmmm?.. dia tidak melakukan apapun, suho hyung hanya mengenalkan kekasihnya, jadi jangan bertingkah kekanakkan."

"iya..jonginie.. iyaaa…"sehunpun kembali melanjutkan acara lovey doveynya dengan jongin.

.

.

.

.

"huniniieee geli aah… aah.." jongin menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara saat sehun mengukungnya sambil menciumi perut mulus jongin yang terekspos karena ia tidak memakai baju

"hhuniie..sudah..sudahh aaah…" jongin terkikik geli sambil meremas-remas rambut sehun.

….

Kriiing..kriiing…

Suara ponsel sehun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menggoda jongin.

"ah..tunggu sayang, ini telfon dari eommaku"

Kriing..krinng…

Piip..

"Yeobseyo eommaa… "

"sayaangg..ne adeul… kau ada dimana hmm?"

" di asrama ma.. ada apa?"

"kejutan…eomma sudah di depan kamarmu…"

"MWOOOOO?/?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih yang telah ngereview, ngefavorite, ngefollow cerita saya yang abal-abal, yang typonya kelewatan bgd hehe maaf… dan untuk nc nya yang aneh… apalah daya… saya masih belum bisa bikin nc.

Satu lagi yang kemaren di kota review..ngomen minta ff because they are drunkno dilanjut, itu typo sbnarnya drunk aja, nah tuh kan typo lg -,- , parah..typonya di judul ._.

Saya usahain ok…

well..silahkan direview, difavorite n follow lg

Anyeoong…


End file.
